El Deseo de Grell
by kaname lin-chan
Summary: Por un deseo todo cambio, para bien o para mal era que se encontraba en la situación actual. Con un loco al cual detener y un caos hormonal y amoroso que resolver.
1. Chapter 1

Desde hacia algún tiempo Grell se venia comportando raro con todos, ya nunca sonreía, no hacia berrinches, entregaba su trabajo a tiempo sin quejarse por el arma que le daban y por sobre todo ya no le coqueteaba cada que podía a Sebastián, lo cual quieran o no era realmente extraño.

* * *

Ya habían pasado muchos años desde que Grell conociera a Ciel Phantomhive, 10 para ser exactos, y en todo este tiempo el único que no había cambiado nada era Sebastián, Grell ahora lucia un traje muy parecido al de William solo que en color vino, su cabello ahora lo recogía en una coleta baja con un lazo negro y sus lentes eran rectangulares y solo eran los cristales detenidos al centro y a los lados con una muy fina tira de metal plateada, incluso ahora era mas serio y frio.

Cierto día de invierno Grell se encontró con Sebastián camino a una misión especial:

-Valla, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí Grell Sutcliffe- le dijo el mayordomo al shinigami cuando se cruzaron-

-lo mismo digo Sebastián-le contesto este serio y en un tono formal-hacia tiempo que no se cruzaban nuestros caminos, pero deberás disculparme que voy con algo de prisa, otro día podremos hablar mas- y diciendo esto dio un salto y se perdió detrás de un edificio, dejando al mayordomo algo sorprendido, pues si bien el shinigami ya no actuaba como antes, al menos solía hablar mas con él-que será lo que te hizo cambiar así Grell?-pregunto al viento antes de retirarse de allí y seguir su camino-

Mas en otra parte Grell terminaba con su trabajo, este día era de los que mas odiaba, pues no solo tenia que ir por" trabajos especiales" como les decía William, si no también por pequeños niños recién nacidos o aun peor, no nacidos y tan pequeños como la palma de su mano, ese tipo de trabajos eran los que mas le desagradaban, pues no entendía como esas mujeres tiraban y mataban así a el mejor regalo que podrían tener jamás, un regalo que el nunca tendría por su condición de hombre, no es que nunca pudiera tener descendencia, puesto que si podía, pero lo que el quería era experimentar esa etapa de sentir a una persona creciendo dentro de ti, tu darle la vida, y eso lamentablemente nunca lo podría experimentar, con esos pensamientos llego a su casa, entro y se sentó su sofá preferido, al lado del ventanal de su habitación donde se podía ver la luna plateada en todo su esplendor, allí recordó que él al darse por vencido y aceptar que jamás tendría la oportunidad de tener un pequeño ser creciendo dentro, fue que cambio, acepto comportarse como lo que era, un caballero ingles y dejar de lado prácticamente todo lo que lo representaba, cambio que todos a su alrededor notaron, pero como lo esperaba a nadie le intereso mas que como si ubiera cambiado de guantes, puesto que nadie se tomo la molestia de siquiera preguntar el por que de su nueva actitud, y eso, era lo que mas le dolía, pues a nadie en verdad le preocupaba como estuviera. . .

-bueno será mejor dejar de pensar en eso-se dijo a si mismo levantándose del sofá, mas al mirar por la ventana vio una estrella fugaz y como era su costumbre desde la infancia formulo un deseo, el cual el pensó que jamás se cumpliría, pero era lindo el soñar con que si-_"deseo poder ser mujer completamente y así al menos tener la oportunidad de ser madre_"-sonrió ante lo que había pedido, aun sabiendo que jamás ocurriría, y así con ese pensamiento se acostó en su cama sin ni siquiera cambiarse, ya mañana se arreglaría-

Pero lo que el no se esperaba era que esa estrella fugaz en verdad tuviera la intención de cumplirle el deseo que pidió, pues al escucharlo se pudo dar cuenta de todo el dolor que le causaba el no poder ser lo que quería, así que cuando le cumplió su deseo solo hubo un destello en el cuarto de Grell, "poco a poco cambiaras y serás lo que anhelas de corazón", escucho el en su mente al soñar, y esa voz quedo grabada en su subconsciente, sin esperar que dicha frase fuera la verdad, pero eso lo averiguaría en los próximos días. . .

* * *

Bien diganme que les parecio, es la primera historia que hago de kuroshitsuji y pues. . . Grell me encanta, y me da pena que no pueda tener lo que desea ( y no me refiero a sebastian), por que siento que el se muestra tan feliz para ocultar el dolor que siente de no poder tener hijos como quisiera, es por eso que hago esta historia para asi darle la oportunidad de ser lo que quiere ^-^.

esta solo es la primera parte, las demas las subire cuando pueda, que espero no pase de esta semana

por ultimo les recuerdo que esta historia es sin fines de lucro y que kurishitsuji y sus personajes son de sus respectivos dueños (ya que si fuera mio Sebastian estaria babeando por mi xD)

Sayonara y plis dejen un Review y prometo que Sebastian es mandara un beso ;) o saludo, lo que prefieran ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Bien, primero que nada quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejaron un review ya que con sus comentarios me animaron a escribir lo mas pronto posible este cap. n_n , y también recordarles que Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autor y dueños.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Grell se levanto sintiéndose algo extraño, mas no le tomo mucha importancia, se quito su ropa del día anterior y fue a ducharse, estando allí como cinco minutos soltó un gran grito. . .

-Q-q-q-que me paso?-se pregunto viéndose al espejo pues su cabello estaba mas claro y muy largo pues llegaba mas alla del suelo, sus ojos eran un poco mas claro y grandes y tenia unas pestañas que si él no supiera que ya no usaba falsas creería que aun las traía-pero que?-se volvió a ver en el espejo y se pellizco para saber si no seguía dormido-auch! Ok no estoy dormido, pero entonces?-le pregunto a su reflejo, pero vio su reloj y se apresuro a ducharse pues se le iba a hacer tarde-ya después me ocupare de eso-dijo al momento que salía de bañarse y se desenredaba mientras esperaba a que el agua del té estuviera caliente, se preparo su té lo mas rápido que pudo, se lo tomo tan rápido que casi se ahoga y fue a por su arma de shinigami que ahora era una espada pequeña-bueno creo que algo me falta, pero que?-dijo quedándose en el portal de su casa-seguro no es nada-dijo y se fue corriendo a la oficina de William-

Cuando llego al edificio todos se le quedaban viendo raro, el se pregunto porque si desde hacia tiempo ya no era el centro de atención, pero lo dejo pasar, pues si no se apuraba seria la primera vez en diez años que llegaba tarde por su lista del día, y al fin llego frente a la puerta que decía: WILLIAM T. SPEARS, respiro hondo y toco la puerta enseguida oyó un "adelante" y entro lo mas calmado que pudo.

-buenos días William-dijo parándose frente al escritorio donde William tenia el rostro tapado con unos informes, cuando le iba a contestar a Grell, no supo que hacer, pues era una de las pocas veces que él se quedaba sorprendido?-William? Por que te me quedas viendo así?-pregunto extrañado-

-eh?, A por nada Sutcliffe, solo me pareció raro que llegaras tarde el día de hoy-dijo evitando mirarlo de nuevo tapándose la cara con los informes-aquí esta tu lista-le dijo acercándole un folder, Grell lo tomo y salió-"_su cabello estaba?. . .no, no creo que, pero y si sí, que pasa contigo hoy Grell?"_-pensaba William, mas pensó en que seria mejor preguntarle cuando volviera, no es que en verdad le importara lo que le pasaba a ese hombre, pero ya no era tan normal verlo así-

Mientras eso pensaba William, Grell salía del edificio aun con varias miradas sobre él, eso si bien le incomodaba, también le agradaba un poco, es mas le solía recordar cuando adoraba que lo vieran, tanto así que sonrió, lo cual ahora les parecía mas extraño a los que lo veían, porque como era posible eso? Grell Sutcliffe sonriendo, no mejor dicho Grell-bloque-de-hielo Sutcliffe sonriendo era un cuadro para tenerle en la mira todo el tiempo, pero total logro irse de allí sin que lo vieran.

-veamos, el primer trabajo es. . . .ah! la "señorita" Baker, prostituta, asesina y estafadora, bien-decía leyendo su lista y caminando por un callejón poco transitado, hasta que choco con alguien y cayo al suelo mojando su agenda del día-oh mi agenda!, pero que torpe es-le dijo enojado al sujeto con quien choco, pero no espero que fuera. . –Ciel Phantomhive-dijo sorprendido, pues no espero ver al ahora señor Phantomhive solo por ese lugar-pero que haces por aquí?-pregunto al momento que se levantaba-

-lo mismo digo Grell-decía el aun en el suelo- y bueno, no me piensas ayudar siquiera?-pregunto-

-yo? Y por que iba a hacerlo eso es trabajo de Michaelis-decia al momento que recogía su mojada agenda-

-por que TU me tiraste-le contesto el joven-

-no TU fuiste el que choco conmigo y fuiste TU el que me tiro a mi-le contesto este señalándolo con el dedo con mirada seria-

-déjalo, solo quería molestarte-decía mientras se levantaba-y creo que moje esos papeles tuyos-dijo señalando los papeles en la mano izquierda del shinigami-

-te parece?-pregunto algo sarcástico-deja ya los secare yo-dijo cuando vio al joven acercarse con intención de agarrar el desastre de papeles que tenia-

-no, fue mi culpa y yo los arreglare-dijo-Sebastián-llamó y el demonio salió de quien sabe donde-

-diga-respondió asustando al shinigami, pero este lo disimulo muy bien-

-seca y trae como nuevos estos papeles. . rápido-dijo el joven quitándole los casi desechos papeles a su mayordomo-

-yes, my lord-respondió este llevándose los papeles y desapareciendo detrás de un techo-

-enserio los hubiese secado yo sin ningún problema-le dijo algo incomodo el shinigami-

-y yo te dije que fue mi culpa que quedaran así y que yo los arreglaría-le contesto el joven, pero ahora que veía bien al shinigami se dio cuenta de algo, lucia diferente, pero no sabia decir en que y es que hacia mucho que no lo veía, que prefirió mejor no decirle nada, al igual y se equivocaba-

- y que hace el perrito de la reina por estos lugares?-pregunto para romper ese aburrido silencio-

-eso no te incumbe, pero puede que seas de ayuda-respondió serio el otro- vengo por un trabajo de la reina, aniquilar a una mujer acusada de bruja-dijo-

-será acaso Anabeth Baker La prostituta?-contesto el shinigami alzando una ceja-

-si, acaso la conoces?-pregunto dudoso Ciel-

-pues es mi primera victima del día de hoy-contesto el shinigami-a cometido ya suficientes pecados-agrego en tono serio y mirada fría-

Ciel iba a decir algo, pero en eso llego Sebastián con los papeles como nuevos, al ver al mayordomo Grell se acerco a el, y Sebastián pensando que como en antaño se le lanzaría se puso todo tenso mas el shinigami solo tomo sus papeles y salto al techo mas cercano.

-será mejor que no te entrometas en mi camino Ciel, recuerda lo que sucedió la primera vez que lo hiciste-y dicho eso se fue-

-a que se refiere Grell amo?-pregunto el mayordomo a lo cual Ciel solo le dijo-

-síguelo, va tras nuestro objetivo-el mayordomo salto al mismo techo que el shinigami y antes de irse Ciel le dijo-y Sebastián, si algo ocurre ayúdalo entendido

-yes, my lord-y se fue detrás del shinigami-

Cuando Sebastián alcanzo a Grell vio que peleaba con una mujer, cuando el shinigami lo vio la mujer aprovecho ese descuido y lo hirió en el hombro con una navaja que traía en la mano, el mayordomo fue a ayudarlo pero cuando la iba a atacar esta le dio una patada que lo mando hacia la pared de una casa en ruinas, tomo al shinigami de un brazo y en el forcejeo la mujer le corto un gran mechón de su cabello , pero en eso el shinigami le clavo su espada en el corazón y la mato, cuando la mujer caía al piso le agarro su cabello y lo tiro, provocando que Grell se ensuciara todo de sangre, se soltó y se limpió todo lo que pudo (que no fue mucho) y tomo su espada, la limpio y la guardo, cuando estaba a punto de irse alguien lo agarro del brazo y ese alguien era Sebastián.

-que?-pregunto con mirada fría y voz neutral-acaso no me puedo ir?-dijo, pero el mayordomo solo lo veía, o mas bien veía su cabello, Grell volteo a verlo y se dio cuenta que. . . ESTABA CORTADO!-pero que?-dijo soltándose y a garrando lo que era casi la mitad de su cabello entre sus manos-

-lo corto cuando forcejearon, supongo que fue por accidente, o puede ser que de verdad lo hizo a propósito pero creo que no es tan grave, es decir, a ti no te importa como luces-decía el demonio y al voltear a ver al shinigami este YA NO ESTABA!-Grell? Oye es de mala educación dejar hablando sola a la gente!-grito todo molesto por que ni siquiera vio cuando se había ido-

Pero Grell ya estaba muy lejos para hacerle caso, estaba en su casa, cambiándose de ropa y muy a su pesar cortando parejamente su cabello, el cual ahora le llegaba arriba de la cadera, como no encontró sacos limpios tubo que ponerse solo el pantalón, la camisa y su chaleco, dejo su cabello suelto (como lo había traído todo el día sin saberlo hasta cuando empezó a luchar con aquella mujer) y se dejo su fleco de antes solo que ahora lo traía de lado(como Eclair de ouran host club) y salió rápido a terminar con los demás casos que le habían dejado, pues la charla con Ciel y la pelea lo había atrasado, cuando volvió a la oficina de William ya no había casi nadie y los pocos que lo vieron solo se le quedaban viendo extrañados, al llegar con William paso lo mismo que en la mañana, pero esta vez ocurrió algo diferente.

-Grell-lo llamo William-

-si William?-contesto este, pues rara vez el castaño lo llamaba por su nombre de pila-

-nada, la próxima vez no llegues tan tarde- le contesto- ahora vete que tengo que terminar mi trabajo-el pelirrojo salió y cuando Will ya no lo escucho suspiro, _que pasa contigo Grell, por que ese cambio?_ Le pensaba preguntar, más al último instante se acobardo y ya no le dijo nada-ya veremos que más cambiaras- y dicho eso se puso a trabajar-

En la mansión Phantomhive Ciel y Sebastián hablaban en el estudio del primero, allí ambos hablaban sobre los pequeños cambios que había tenido Grell ese día y Ciel casi se caía de la risa cuando Sebastián se quejo de que el shinigami lo dejo hablando como loco, mas lo que le sorprendió fue que su mayordomo le dijera con lujo de detalles el porque Grell estaba diferente, y es que para que le dijera que: "sus ojos son un poco mas grandes, claros y expresivos y su cabello mucho mas claro, brillante y era mucho mas largo que antes" era para que cualquiera pensaría que al mayordomo le importaba mas el pelirrojo shinigami de lo que aparentaba, y eso para Ciel era bueno, pues ya tenia con que molestarlo un buen rato así como el demonio disfrutaba de molestarlo cuando Lizzy lo despertaba en medio de la noche solo por sus antojos, pero era normal pues su esposa estaba embarazada, pero lo del mayordomo era realmente extraño, pero ya no tuvo tiempo para mas pues Lizzy lo llamaba y el como buen marido fue con ella, mientras que el mayordomo se preguntaba que le ocurriría al shinigami para que cambiase así.

Para cuando Grell llego a su casa ya eran casi las doce de la noche, se cambio y se metió en su cama, mas no podía dormir por pensar en todo lo que le había pasado hoy, en especial esos "discretos" cambios en su físico que noto en la mañana y la rara actitud que William tenia cuando fue a entregar su informe, ya mañana esperaría no tener nada de nuevo como hoy le había pasado y volver a su rutina, con ese pensamiento "positivo" de volver a su monótona vida se durmió, sin sospechar que esto apenas comenzaba.

* * *

y bien, les gusto? sino les informo que acepto tomatazos. . . ¬¬ne mentira no me agradan, jeje, bueno es posible que el prox. capi lo suba dentro de dos semanas, por que es semana de examenes y es cuando mas tengo que estudiar :-S, espero y enserio les guste y pues apenas comienza esto, pero debo pedir un favor. . . me ayudarian a escoger la pareja de Grell? los candidatos son: William ó Sebastian y plis dejen reviews dandome su opinion que es bien recibida!

sayonara n_n


	3. Chapter 3

me alegra saber que en verdad les esta gustando mi fic y pues me ha servido de mucho sus votos tanto por William y por Sebastian y gracias a ellos ya se como va a suceder todo lo relacionado a la parte romantica de esta historia, lo unico que les adelanto de ello es. . .que habra un triangulo amoroso n_n pero eso si, como dicen por alli nada va a ser lo que parece, solo me resta recordar que Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece y pues que espero les guste este cap. ;)

* * *

Al siguiente día cuando Grell despertó no quiso ir a verse al espejo pues no quería pensar que algo como lo del día anterior le había pasado mientras dormía, es mas pensó en arreglarse sin tener que verse al espejo, pero si algo no había cambiado en todo ese tiempo es lo vanidoso que era, así pues después de un rato, decidió verse al espejo, pero al contrario de lo que pensaba no noto nada nuevo en su imagen, seguía como ayer, el cabello mas claro y corto, sus ojos mas grandes, unas pestañas muy lindas y un busto poco desarrollado, pero busto al final . . . un momento. . . BUSTO!

-que rayos pasa conmigo!-grito- pero y esto que es?-dijo quitándose todo lo de arriba para comprobar que si, en efecto tenia un busto de mujer poco desarrollado-esta bien, creo que ahora si ya me volví loco-dijo viéndose nuevamente al espejo, mas se dio cuenta de algo mas . . . su cara ya no era la misma de siempre, ahora era mas fina y para que negarlo, de mujer-si esto es así entonces. . –dijo al momento de ver dentro de sus pantalones con cara de espanto pero después de unos momentos suspiro aliviado, al menos parte de su anatomía seguía como siempre la había tenido- bueno, cálmate Grell seguro no es nada y estas alucinando o puede que como pensabas ya estas mas chiflado que cuerdo o…Pero que rayos pienso es obvio que me estoy volviendo mujer!-se dijo a si mismo viéndose al espejo, mas esa conclusión no le agrado completamente, pues algo no encajaba y eso era, cómo es posible que eso le estuviera ocurriendo?-ya después resolveré eso, por ahora será mejor tapar todo esto lo mas que se pueda-se dijo al momento que se vendaba el torso y se ponía su ropa normal y se arreglaba el cabello con una coleta alta y con un listón vino que hacia juego con su traje-creo que me veo mejor así, pero el traje no me convence del todo. . . mañana que es mi día libre me comprare nuevos trajes-acordó terminando de alistarse y yendo a la cocina a desayunar-

Para cuando Grell salió hacia su trabajo ya iba una hora tarde, pero poco le importo, pues pensar que por causas desconocidas el se estaba volviendo lo que siempre quiso era algo estupendo, mas tenia que pensar a quien decírselo sin que pensara que estaba loco, la persona tenia que ser alguien que hubiese vivido lo suficiente para pensar que algo como lo que le ocurría no era tan anormal, y bingo! después de pensarlo todo el trayecto hacia su trabajo supo que esa persona era Undertaker, pensaba pasar a hablar con el cuando terminara su trabajo y para cuando se dio cuenta estaba frente a la oficina de Will, rogo que el no se diera cuenta de los cambios de ese día, pues William había estado muy atento con respecto a su aspecto últimamente y aunque eso no le molestara(es mas le agradaba)no quería ser a el al que le dijera de su "transformación a mujer", sin embargo dejo de pensar en ello y entro como todos los días, pero sorpresivamente Will no estaba dentro, lo busco por toda la oficina y no lo encontró, mas cuando estaba a punto de salir a buscarlo en otra parte se topo con el en la puerta, era poco decir que Will parecía furioso. . .

-Will, pero donde estabas eh? Te eh buscado aquí y no te encontré-le dijo Grell al borde del pánico, pues según recordaba cuando hacia enojar a William en el pasado siempre terminaba todo golpeado o con un arma mas pequeña de la que tenia (incluso una vez solo le dio una aguja! Y todo por decir que Sebastián era mejor en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo que él)-

-pues veras Grell, mientras TU perdías aquí el tiempo, yo estaba haciendo TU trabajo, ya que llegaste DOS HORAS TARDE!-termino de decir todo furioso con el pelirrojo-

-pero no es para que te alteres así! Solo llegue algo tarde si, no es para tanto-le dijo algo asustado-además solo es la primera vez que llego tan tarde! No es para que me regañes-le contestaba mas furioso que asustado- todos estos años eh cumplido mi trabajo al pie de la letra, eh llegado temprano, terminado mis deberes a la hora justa y no eh reclamado por el arma que me dan, fuese lo que fuese, POR DIOS WILLIAM, NI SIQUIERA RECLAME CUANDO ME DISTE UNA MISERA AGUJA DE COSTURA! Y aun con todo eso tu solo te la pasas criticando todo lo que eh hecho y todo por hacer lo que yo creía correcto, puede que si halla matado a esas mujeres y todo por tirar y matar a regalo que yo siempre eh querido y que por fin podre tener por estarme volviendo mujer!-le termino de decir, mas para este momento Grell estaba gritándole dentro de su oficina a un William tirado frente a su escritorio y con cara de asombro-

-como que al fin podrás tener por ser mujer?-le pregunto extrañado-

-que?-le pregunto Grell, mas al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y a quien, quiso que se lo tragara la tierra-o por dios que eh hecho-susurro tirándose al piso recargado en la puerta que no recordaba quien había cerrado-pero, por que justo a ti te tuve que decir-le susurró viendo a Will gatear (si gatear) hacia donde estaba el-

-oye, Grell?, escucha-le dijo intentando que lo viera a la cara pues se dio cuenta por los brinquitos que daban sus hombros que el otro estaba llorando-dime, por favor que sucede?-_"pero que rayos estoy haciendo? Debería de gritarle y regañarlo por no venir a la hora, pero en lugar de eso estoy viendo por que llora? Esto esta mal, muy muy mal"_ pensó el castaño, mas a pesar de lo que pensaba estaba dispuesto a saber que le ocurría al pelirrojo- Grell, escúchame, puedes decirme que te ocurre, no te diré nada, pero por favor habla-le decía ahora sujetándolo por los hombros-vamos Grell, cuéntame que ocurre, por favor, me preocupas-le dijo al oído-

-tu te preocupas por mi?, ja, no estoy para bromas Spears-le dijo el otro aun sin verlo-

-pero si no es broma, me preocupas-le dijo ¿dulcemente?-

-en. .enserio?-le dijo el pelirrojo levantando la cara, pero el castaño estaba tan cerca de el que terminaron a milímetros de besarse, esto hizo que tanto Will como Grell se sonrojaran, pero ninguno se apartó-enserio te preocupa lo que me pase?-le pregunto muy bajito, solo para que Will lo escuchara-

-claro que si, por que yo. . .-le decía acercándose un poco mas apenas rozando sus labios, cuando la puerta se abrió y los empujó-

-William! William!-llego gritando un joven de cabello corto color amarillo y negro-

-que sucede Ronald?-pregunto el aludido parando y ajustando sus lentes-

-pues, solo te quería avisar que ya eh terminado el papeleo que me encargaste en lo que salías-le dijo este dándole una caja llena de papeles sonriendo, mas se fijo que detrás de William estaba tirado en el suelo Grell-oh vaya, no sabia que estabas aquí Grell, pero que haces allí tirado?

-pues nada, ya sabes aquí pasando el rato-le contesto este sonriendo algo nervioso por lo que hubiera pasado si Ronald no entraba-

-esta bien Ronald, te puedes retirar por hoy-le contesto fríamente Will-

-ok-dijo feliz el muchacho y se fue corriendo cerrando la puerta detrás de si-

-Will-dijo Grell levantándose-

-me preocupas- le contesto el castaño, mas añadió algo mas en un tono muy frio-por que sea lo que sea que te pasa afecta tu trabajo, y por lo tanto el mío también-le dijo al fin viéndolo-así que busca una forma de arreglarlo y el retraso de hoy lo pasare por alto, pero es la primera y única vez que lo hare, así que mejor vete de aquí antes que lo piense mejor-termino de decir abriendo la puerta de la oficina y literalmente sacando a Grell de la misma-

Grell se fue de allí confundido, primero por como le había hablado William antes de que los interrumpieran, luego como prácticamente lo beso y por ultimo su actitud con el al final, pero por ahora lo primordial era ir y hablar con Undertaker, ya después se preocuparía por lo demás, pues al paso que iban las cosas no podría ocultar por mucho su cambio, mas al ir corriendo por los techos de la ciudad se encontró con. . .

-Ciel. . .que ocurre?-pregunto al ver a el joven junto a su mayordomo y al parecer le esperaban-

-necesito que me ayudes Grell, por lo que mas quieras- le dijo el conde con expresión desesperada y triste a la vez-

-claro, pero con que?-le contesto confundido el shinigami-

-es con mi esposa, ella puede perder a nuestro hijo

-"ella puede perder a nuestro hijo"-apenas hubo escuchado eso el shinigami corrió hacia los dos hombres y los tres fueron hacia donde estaba Elizabeth-_"no dejare que ningún pequeño mas muera, y menos si se trata del de Ciel"-_se dijo a si mismo el shinigami, mas cuando llego supo que no se podría hacer mucho. . o tal vez si?-

* * *

bien y que me dicen? habra algo mas que solo trabajo entre Will y Grell?, Lizzy y el bebe se salvaran?, que es lo que les paso?, que mas cambios tendra Grell?

todo eso y mas en el proximo cap.!

y descuiden no tardare en subir por que. . . Ya llegaron las vacaciones!

(no olviden dejar sus comentarios! si les gusto, no les gusto, quieren que salga alguien en especial o cualquier otra cosa solo diganmela y are lo posible por hacerlo n_n )

sayonara!


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando Grell se acerco a la cama donde yacía Lizzy observo que en efecto no podría hacer mucho pues la chica tenia una herida profunda en un costado y estaba pálida, mas de lo normal; al darse cuenta de la cara del shinigami Sebastián se acerco y le pregunto muy bajito que si la podría ayudar, Grell solo le contesto que necesitaba a Undertaker para saber si lo que pensaba hacer era posible, el mayordomo solo asintió y salió por el otro shinigami, mientras Grell averiguaría que fue lo que ocurrió. . .

-Ciel, esta no es una herida de un accidente, necesito que me digas quien hizo esto y por que-dijo acercándose al conde, que ahora estaba al lado de la ventana-

-Alois Trancy-fue todo lo que dijo el conde y fue lo único que necesito decir para que Grell entendiera que había ocurrido-

Y es que ahora que sabia eso todo encajaba, la herida que tenia Lizzy era en el mismo sitio que la que Ciel le hizo a Trancy en su _dance macabre_,el había herido a la única familia que tenia Ciel su esposa e hijo y por ultimo era su forma de vengarse, Ciel lo destruyo y ni siquiera Claude comió su alma ni ellos los shinigamis la encontraron lo cual daba a entender que el seguía vivo, pero la pregunta era como logro dañar a Elizabeth Phantomhive?, es decir el conde no la dejaría desprotegida o si?, pero ya después lo averiguaría pues Sebastián acababa de llegar con Undertaker.

-y bien para que me necesitas Grell?-pregunto con su singular sonrisa el sepulturero-

-necesito saber si puedo pasar el tiempo de vida de Lizzy para el bebé o viceversa-le dijo en voz baja-como te puedes dar cuenta uno no pueden vivir si el otro sobrevive (n/a: eso me sonó muy de Harry Potter, a ustedes también?)

-pues si podrías, si tuvieras el libro donde esta escrita su muerte claro esta-le dijo el otro con una sonrisa- y si Ciel quisiera solo mantener vivo a uno de ellos dos

-es cierto-dijo y volteo hacia donde el estaba, se dirigió con el y le pregunto lo mas difícil que Ciel tendría que responder-Ciel, lo lamento, pero lo mas que puedo hacer es salvar a uno de ellos, así que lo siento pero tendrás que elegir, salvas a uno o dejas morir a los dos-le dijo tristemente, Ciel solo se acerco hacia ellos y acaricio el vientre y rostro de su esposa-

-perdóname, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora-dijo en voz baja y se acerco a besar la frente de su esposa-Grell. .salva. . salva a mi hijo-dijo y se alejo, Grell lo que hizo fue mandar a Undertaker a traer el libro donde estaban escritas sus muertes y lo cambiaron-ya esta?-pregunto triste-

-si ahora solo falta algo-le contesto Grell-solo falta sacar al pequeño-y con ayuda de Sebastián lograron sacarlo haciendo una cesárea, después Undertaker la cerro y arreglo a Lizzy lo mejor que pudo, cuando Grell tuvo entre sus brazos al hijo de Ciel, con aquellos ojitos azules viéndolo supo que lo que le ocurría era lo mejor-ten Ciel, hay alguien que quiere conocerte-le dijo dándole el bebe a su padre-

-es hermoso-dijo el conde cuando su hijo lo vio con aquellos ojos iguales a los suyos, mas tenía el pelo como su madre: rubio- desde ahora serás Edmund Phantomhive, el hijo del Conde Ciel Phantomhive-dijo alzándolo frente a la ventana, por la cual entraba la luz de la luna-

Después de ello se hicieron los preparativos para el funeral de Elizabeth, Ciel aunque lo aparentaba ante todos estaba destrozado, pero sabia que tenia que salir adelante por su hijo, le dio la orden a Sebastián que mantuviera a salvo a su hijo como si se tratase de el mismo y que buscara a Alois Trancy hasta por debajo de las piedras pues no le perdonaría el haber matado a su esposa; Grell por su parte le había dicho todo con respecto a su cambio a Undertaker y ambos habían decidido que el pelirrojo tomara una temporada de vacaciones y se fuera a vivir con el para ver como avanzaba todo, Will al principio no lo acepto, mas después que el pelirrojo le dijera que no había tomado vacaciones en diez años y que se las merecía mas que nadie el castaño no pudo mas que dárselas, no sin antes informarle que estaba en desagrado con su estancia en la casa del sepulturero, pero desde que había ido con Undertaker los cambios parecían ser mas en su actitud, pues poco a poco volvia a ser el de antes, sonreía, hacia bromas y de vez en cuando coqueteaba con los clientes del otro shinigami, mas tubo una temporada en que Undertaker tuvo que viajar lejos y Grell lo acompaño, ese viaje duro dos meses y cuando volvieron Grell ya era toda una mujer, pues tenia una figura que bien podría competir con la de la hermana de Lau, su cara era muy hermosa y pues su cabello claro y ahora solo agarrado en media trenza siempre adornado con alguna flor lucia muy bien y pues con ese toque de rebeldía en las puntas lo hacia verse mejor, además de que ahora usaba vestidos entallados pero no vulgares y sus lentes ahora eran ovalados con una base de cobre, simplemente lucia muy hermosa, pero eso si el día en que se encontró de nuevo caminando hacia el trabajo le entro pánico, pues así ni ella se reconocía, pero se armo de valor y entro. . .

-hola William-dijo asomando solo la cabeza en la oficina, el otro extrañado volteo hacia ella-

-si dígame, en que puedo ayudarla señorita. .

-Sucliffe-dijo con una sonrisa, pasando a la oficina y sentándose frente al castaño, el cual estaba con una cara de embobado, pues nunca había visto a una mujer así de hermosa-Grell

-si señorita Sucliffe Grell-dijo el otro embobado y sin darse cuenta en verdad de a quien tenia frente- en que puedo ayudarla Grell Sucliffe

-pues venia a ver si ya podía empezar a trabajar luego de mis vacaciones-dijo alzando una ceja al ver que el otro no dejaba de verla-

- si claro solo _"un momento. . . Grell Sucliffe?" _

-solo?

-quisiera saber a que estas jugando al vestirte así-le contesto el otro enojado-

-oh. .y que paso con la caballerosidad eh?-le dijo el otro sonriendo-

-a que crees que juegas Grell?

-a nada Will, como tu ya sabias esto pasaría conmigo o que, no te acuerdas lo que te dije por accidente?-pregunto la pelirroja levantándose y acercándose al castaño-

Flash back:

"_tu solo te la pasas criticando todo lo que eh hecho y todo por hacer lo que yo creía correcto, puede que si halla matado a esas mujeres y todo por tirar y matar a regalo que yo siempre eh querido y que por fin podre tener por estarme volviendo mujer!-le termino de decir, mas para este momento Grell estaba gritándole dentro de su oficina a un William tirado frente a su escritorio y con cara de asombro-_

_-como que al fin podrás tener por ser mujer?-le pregunto extrañado-_

_-que?-le pregunto Grell, mas al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y a quien, quiso que se lo tragara la tierra-o por dios que eh hecho-susurro tirándose al piso recargado en la puerta que no recordaba quien había cerrado-pero, por que justo a ti te tuve que decir-le susurró viendo a Will gatear (si gatear) hacia donde estaba el-"_

Fin flash back

-pero, no lo puedo creer-dijo acercándose también a Grell-esto no es broma o si?-pregunto tomándola de la barbilla-

-nop, es completamente real, y créeme uno se tarda un poco al hacerse a la idea-dijo recordando el casi trauma que le da el día que descubrió que el ultimo cambio que sufriría seria la única parte de su anatomía que lo hacia hombre, el pobre paso la siguiente semana sin querer verse-pero dime si no luzco hermosa-dijo alejándose para dar una vuelta- y ahora si volveré a ser una Shinigami Death-dijo tomando su pose de siempre- aunque claro ya no podre ser un mayordomo, pero al menos seré la Mucama de la muerte!. . ne no me agrada como suena, tendré que cambiarlo-decía para si misma, mientras que Will solo la veía sonriendo imperceptiblemente, su Grell había vuelto, no aquel tempano de hielo que había sido los últimos años, sino el Grell de antes, el entusiasta pelirrojo ( pelirroja ahora) que solía ser- y bien?

-bien que?-pregunto el en tono neutra-

-puedo volver a trabajar o no?-le cuestiono-

-mientras no me digas que saltaras por todo Londres con ese vestido si-le contesto el-

-claro que no, usare esto-y al decirlo jalo la falda de su vestido dejando ver un traje rojo como el que uso Maylene en la fiesta de disfraces de Alois, y sujetando su cabello en una cola alta con un lazo amarillo que hacia juego con los adornos en su traje. . . sobra decir que a Will casi le sale sangre de la nariz, pues Grell si que lucia muy. . como decirlo. . exótica-ja, que te parece como me veo?, verdad que luzco genial?

-te vez. . .vulgar-le respondió fríamente-

-vulgar? VULGAR!- le contesto enojada- no luzco vulgar William!

-claro que si, enseñas mucha piel además de que con tus "poses" te haces ver vulgar tu solo

-eso no es verdad, los demás no pensaran así-le reclamo y recordando el punto mas débil de su orgullo agrego-es decir Sebastián no pensó que me viera vulgar, es mas a el le encanto como me veo y si no me crees ve y pregúntale-le dijo apuntándolo con el dedo, el castaño a la sola mención del demonio se enfureció-

-el ya te vio?-pregunto entre dientes-

-o si y sabes que? El me dijo que me veo hermosa así y que se alegra de que me haya vuelto mujer-le contesto la pelirroja escupiéndole las palabras, ella sabia que si querías herir en su orgullo a William T. Spears tenias que decirle que Sebastián Michaelis era mejor que el, y en su caso tenia que decirle que el demonio le había halagado el como se veía aunque en realidad Will era el primero en verla después de mucho tiempo y ya completamente convertida en chica-a el le gusto así incluso estuvo a punto de. . .

-de que?-pregunto aprisionándola contra la pared con sus brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza-

-de besa. . –intento decir mas Will se acerco mas a su cara y tan rápido que cuando se dieron cuenta se estaban besando, ninguno pensó en que hacían y solo se dejaron llevar por el montón de sensaciones que ese contacto provoco en ambos, después de un rato alguien toco la puerta de la oficina y fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que hacían, para este momento Will tenia sujeta a Grell por la cintura y ella tenia sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, se soltaron rápidamente y tomaron sus lugares: Will en su silla detrás de su escritorio y Grell se sentó en la silla frente a este-

-pase-dijo arreglándose un poco el cabello, pues Grell lo había despeinado-que sucede Ronald?

-pues solo quería informarte que hay una sospechosa en el edificio y que se parecía un poco a Grell y ella, ella esta aquí sentada?-pregunto cuando vio a aquella belleza con una ropa muy rara para el pero que la hacia lucir muy bien-

-jeje, hola Ron, y no me parezco a Grell. . .yo soy Grell-dijo la chica sonriéndole-

-wow si que luces muy linda ahora! Y esa ropa te va muy bien Grell-le dijo el chico guiñándole un ojo-

-jeje, gracias-dijo algo sonrojada pero sonriéndole, mas Will estaba supe enojado-

-si solo era eso ya te puedes retirar Knox-dijo fríamente, el chico se puso nervioso y salió de allí, no sin antes invitar a salir a Grell, la cual solo le sonrió-

-ya vez que a los demás no les parece vulgar?-le pregunto divertida-pero bueno, pasare a tomar mi arma con Peters pues me informaron que me darían de nuevo mi moto sierra y pues la lista aquí esta-dijo al tomar un libro del escritorio, se levanto y antes de salir volteo a verlo- y por cierto, si querías besarme solo tenias que pedírmelo, se que luzco hermosa pero aun así tengo reglas ok?-le guiño un ojo y salió de allí dejando a un Will sonrojado y confundido, mientras que Grell solo recibía halagos, fue por su arma y se encamino a la salida-esto es genial!-dijo mientras se dirigía a Londres-pero ahora debo ir primero con Sebastián, pues si a Will se le ocurre preguntarle (lo cual dudo) será mejor tenerlo bajo aviso-corrió hacia la mansión Phantomhive y la primera que la vio fue Maylene, la cual la hizo pasar-

-espere aquí, enseguida le llamo a Sebastián-dijo la mucama-

-gracias-respondió-

Y mientras esperaba se dio cuenta que los otros dos empleados de la mansión la espiaban desde una puerta cercana, a ella le divirtió esto, pues desde que se había vuelto mujer no paraba de recibir halagos, invitaciones y claro presentes de pretendientes, pero a ella no le interesaba ninguno de ellos, de hecho ni siquiera sabia si todavía le interesaba Sebastián, pero eso lo averiguaría en unos momentos. . .

-me buscaba?-pregunto el mayordomo llegando con ella, al igual que Will, Sebastián no la reconoció, pero esta vez fue mucho mas divertido-

-de hecho si, vengo para informarle que soy una shinigami y vengo a por el alma de su amo, Ciel Phantomhive y por el alma de el heredero Edmund- le contesto de lo mas tranquila-

-bueno pues me temo que eso no podrá ser- le dijo-por que yo no lo permitiré- y dicho eso la tomo por el cuello-que descuidada, venir aquí y decir tu misión, acaso deseas morir?, pues bien cumpliré tu deseo-y dicho eso apretó mas su mano alrededor del cuello de la chica-

-oye era broma, sebas-chan-le dijo con dificultad, al escuchar como lo llamo no pudo creer lo que vio-

-Grel?-dijo soltándola- eres tu?

-la misma que viste y calza Sebas-chan, soy yo y ahora soy una mayordomo de la muerte-e hizo su pose de siempre-si lo sabia suena mejor que mucama de la muerte-se dijo-y bien? Como lu me veo eh?

-diferente eh de admitir, mas me dejas intrigado, a que has venido?-pregunto ahora si observando cada detalle del nuevo cuerpo de Grell-

-oh, pues veras es simple, tu tienes que decirle a Will si es que viene que me viste ayer y que tu quedaste maravillado con mi nueva forma y cosas así ok?-le dijo-podrías hacerme ese favor?

-pues si, pero, por que William vendría a preguntarme algo como eso?

-pues veras yo fui con el para decirle que volvia al trabajo y al mostrarle mi traje nuevo el me dijo que me veía vulgar y pues como yo se que a el no le agradas se me ocurrió

-se te ocurrió decirle que yo te alague y todo lo demás no?-si exacto hasta le dije que tu casi, casi me

-casi te que?-pregunto alzando una ceja-

-casi me besas-le dijo algo apenada-pero es que deberías de haber oído como me dijo!ese tonto de Will no me insultaría y menos insultaría a esta nueva yo-le termino de decir y a pesar de lo ofendida que podría oírse Sebastián pudo percibir cierto tono de dolor en su voz, cómo si a ella le doliera que ese castaño inútil le hubiese dicho eso-

-esta bien, te ayudare-le dijo sin mas-

-enserio?, gracias Sebas-chan!-dijo de lo mas contenta-

-mas tendrás que agradecerme con algo a cambio de que te ayude, y ya se con que-le dijo al oído, sonrojándola a mas no poder-

-Sebas-chan acaso tu piensas en…

- en que salgas conmigo alguna que otra vez y claro cuides de mis amos cuando yo no este cerca- le dijo sonriendo-además, me encantaría ver la cara que el estirado de Will pondrá cuando crea que somos mas que amigos, por que eso es lo que planeas no?

-pues no lo tenia planeado, pero ahora que lo dices. . .no estaría mal enseñarle lo que pudo tener aquella vez-completo en voz baja, mas Sebastián la oyó-

-que cosa?

-no, nada, entonces así quedamos?-dijo extendiéndole una mano-

-si-le dio la mano y así sellaron lo que podría decirse era el comienzo de lo peor para Will-

* * *

bien que les parecio?

deskdraik: espero te haya gustado como mencione a Alois y no te preocupes saldra mas adelante y si sera todo un adonis *-*, ademas de Gracias por la idea de hecho yo tenia planeado salvarlos a los dos, pero el mencionar a Alois implicaba algo mas (almenos para mi) y lo que me parecio mejor fue ponerlo como el asesino de Lizzy

no olviden dejar sus reviews!

sayonara mine! n_n


	5. Chapter 5

Después de haber hablado con Sebastián y haber planeado sus "encuentros", Grell se había ido a comenzar con su trabajo, por suerte ese día no le había tocado tener que llevarse a ningún niño, y eso le hizo pensar que era un buen comienzo para esta nueva Grell, pues no le podía ir mejor, solo de pensar que Sebastián había aceptado ayudarla y le había dado la idea de darle celos a Will, pero lo mejor no era eso, sino que por fin volvía a sentirse feliz, pues en los últimos años solo se había sentido vacía y hacia las cosas como si fuera un robot, mas por fin volvía a sonreír, jugar y sobre todo coquetear, lo cual era su hobby preferido y ahora siendo una hermosura andante era mas divertido, y con esos pensamientos llego a su ahora hogar. . .

-Hola!, ya vine!-dijo apenas entro por la puerta-etto. . . hay alguien en casa?-pregunto pues nadie le había contestado-

-. . . . zZzZ

-etto. . .Under?-dijo al acercarse al ataúd de donde venia aquel sonido-Under!-grito al encontrar al ex-shinigami durmiendo como un bebé dentro del ataúd, sobra decir que ante tal grito el pobre se despertó asustado-

-eh?. . .que pasa Grell?-dijo medio adormilado, lo cual a la chica le dio ternura-

-solo quería decirte que hoy me fue muy bien- le contesto con una sonrisa, la cual dejaba ver sus filosos dientes, ahora mas pequeños-

-oh me alegro mucho por ti, ya vez? Y tu que estabas que te morías por los nervios cuando te fuiste-le contesto con una sonrisa el sepulturero-verdad que a Will le encanto tu traje nuevo?

-eh. . .pues, la verdad el al verme así solo me insulto-contesto la pelirroja algo triste- no le agrado en lo absoluto, a pesar que los demás solo me halagaron

-pero y a ese que le pasa?-pregunto molesto- que fue lo que te dijo?

-pues. . me dijo que me veía vulgar y que mostraba mucha piel-le contesto acercándose al recibidor-

-pero como se atreve! Ya vera como le va a ir después que termine con el-dijo enfadado y fue hacia la puerta, pero Grell lo detuvo sujetándolo por la espalda con sus ahora delgados y finos brazos-

-no lo hagas!

-pero aun después de todo lo defiendes?

-no!, claro que no, pero lo herí en lo mas profundo de su orgullo después-dijo contra la espalda del hombre-

-y el que hizo?-pregunto aun con un tono de molestia en su voz-

-me beso-dijo sonrojada y hundiendo su cara contra la espalda de él-

-te beso? , me estas diciendo que luego de insultarte y que tu le dijeras no se que cosa te beso?-pregunto incrédulo, pues lo que la chica le decía no era muy razonable-espera. . . que fue lo que le dijiste exactamente?

-pues. . –titubeo-nada importante-dijo después de unos momentos-

-Grell. . .sabes que te conozco mejor que nadie o no?-la chica solo asintió detrás de el, aun sujetándolo por la cintura-entonces, por que me ocultas las cosas eh?

-no te estoy ocultando nada-le mintió, pues sabia que él no aceptaría lo que había pactado con Sebastián para hacerle la vida imposible a Will-créeme si?-le dijo cuando el hombre volteo a verla-

-esta bien, te creo, pero no quiero que me ocultes nada si?-le dijo alzando la cara de Grell por la barbilla, mas se dio cuenta que esta evadía su mirada-espero que nada salga mal-dijo mas para si mismo que para ella-

-por que lo dices?

-por que tengo la sensación de que algo ocultas, pero esta bien si no me quieres decir-dijo alejando su mano y volteándose para entrar en la casa (pues estaban en la tienda)-

-Under. . .espera!-dijo, pues le dolió el ocultarle algo a aquel hombre, pero si le contaba seguro se opondría y no podía arriesgar su plan-por favor, solo confía en mi-le dijo al momento en que lo abrazaba por la espalda-

-lo hago, eso no lo dudes-le dijo volteándose y también abrazándola-

Después de ese abrazo ambos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Undertaker con la sensación de que Grell le ocultaba algo y eso lo ponía muy mal, ya que pensaba que después de tanto tiempo no habría secretos entre ellos dos y además que tenia que admitir que Grell tenia un lugar en su corazón, mas todavía no lo entendía del todo y esperaba que solo fuera como amigos, pues sabia de antemano que la shinigami quería a una sola persona y esa era Sebastián (o al menos eso cree el), y Grell por su lado se debatía en que si había sido correcto el no decirle nada al sepulturero sobre sus planes con Sebastián, además de que aun estaba confundida, pues cuando Will la había besado se olvido de todo y solo sintió las llamadas "mariposas en el estomago" y también al estar con Sebastián no pudo evitar el cosquilleo de siempre, pero se preguntaba si era por lo guapo que era o por que de verdad sentía algo por el.

Con aquellos pensamientos cada uno se durmió, en espera a que el proximo dia fuera mejor que ese. . .

* * *

bien. . eh de confesar que no eh tenido mucha inspiracion para este capitulo, en primer lugar por que me eh dado cuenta que estoy perdiendo un poco el interes en esta historia, al igual que quien la lee, pues e recibido pocos reviews del ultimo cap. mas espero pronto mejorar y subir caps. mas largos, pues apenas comienza los enredos amorosos de la historia y los sentimientos confundidos de Grell n_n

espero sus comentarios y tambien recuerden que si quieren que alguien aparesca en especial solo haganmelo saber y hare lo posible por encontrarle un lugar en la trama

se despide: Kaname lin-chan


	6. Chapter 6

antes de empezar el cap. quiero agradecerle a Maricelechegaray por darme animos a seguir el fic, tienes razon aunque solo tenga una lectora este fic seguira n_n grax por tus palabras de animo! y tambien por tu no tan extendida queja jeje , espero te guste el cap. y tambien a los demas que lo leen.

por ultimo les recuerdo que los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus espectivos dueños

ahora si el cap

* * *

Al dia siguiente Grell se levanto mas temprano que de costumbre, se arreglo y desayuno sin hacer ruido, pues había quedado de ir a ver a Sebastian, pues parece que tenia información sobre Alois, pero la fuente no era muy confiable asi que irían a averiguar, después de todo Alois era un alma que los shinigamis habían estado buscando por años y ps no había nada de malo en pasar algún tiempo con el que todos creerían su nuevo novio, mas estaba tan concentrada en no hacer ningún ruido que no se dio cuenta que Under estaba detrás de ella cuando intento salir por la puerta.

-a donde piensas ir tan temprano Grell?-pregunto finjiendo estar barriendo-

-Under!, que susto me diste-dijo al momento en que volteaba a verlo y se enderezaba, pues estaba en cuclillas-yo. . .em. . . voy, al trabajo?. . . si eh. . al trabajo-le dijo nerviosamente-por que?

-pues por que faltan dos horas para que vayas al trabajo y por que no traes tu "nuevo uniforme" como le dices

-a. . .si, es que. .veras, yo. . .yo. . .em. . .tengo. . .frio y pues, por eso me cambie de ropa. . .si. . jeje. . .eso-dijo volteándose hacia la puerta, esperando que Undertaker no la descubriera-

-oh, si claro, supongo que en primavera hace frio-dijo volteando hacia los ataúdes y comenzó a limpiarlos-sera mejor que te vayas ya, se veía que tenias prisa-le dijo en tono neutra sin siquiera verla-

-si, claro. . .yo. . ya me voy-dijo saliendo de la tienda con exprecion triste, pues el nunca usaba ese tono con ella-vamos Grell, todo es por tu venganza, lo demás no debe importar-se dijo a si misma mientras iba directo a la mansión de Ciel, pero algo dentro de ella aun se sentía mal por como le oculaba las cosas al shinigami-

Cuando Grell salio de la tienda Under no pudo evitar sentirse enojado, decepcionado y triste a la vez, pues como el temia Grell le ocultaba algo, y la clara prueba era la mentira que le había dicho, pues nadie le creería que tenia frio a mitad de la primavera y menos si lleva solo una camisa y un pantalón de vestir como ropa, y lo peor era no solo lo que le ocultaba sino que fuese lo que fuese eso que le oculta estaba cambiando a su Grell, si el la consideraba su Grell, por el simple hecho de que prácticamente el la vio volverse lo que ahora era, el fue el que estuvo allí con ella mientras pasaba y fue el quien la consolaba cuando llegaba a tener la pesadilla de que eso solo fuese temporal.

-solo espero que no pase nada malo con lo que escondes Grell-dijo el ex shinigami mientras abria su tienda-

En otro lado Grell al fin había llegado a la mansión de los Phantomhive y esperaba al mayordomo fuera en el jardín, aun después de tanto tiempo la mansión seguía tal cual la recordaba, mas al ver que el mayordomo tardaba en salir ella decidio entrar por la puerta de servicio.

-disculpe señorita usted no puede estar aquí-le dijo un chico rubio de como veintitantos que traía un sombrero de paja en las manos, y si mal no recordaba se llamaba Finny-

-o claro, eso lo se, lo que pasa es que quede de verme con Sebastian y como no llegaba pues decidi entrar a buscarlo, pero la verdad no se ni donde estoy-dijo finjiedo estar perdida y apenada-

-o en ese caso permítame ayudarla señorita-dijo el chico sonriendo-seguro Sebastian tuvo un imprevisto y por ello no se a reunido con usted

-estoy segura de que asi es-le dijo Grell mientras avanzaban hacia el pasillo-por que sino ya vera como le va-termino de decir en un susurro-

-como dice?-pregunto-

-no nada, pero dime una cosa, acaso tu eres Finny?-le pregunto-

-asi es, como es que sabe mi nombre?-le dijo confundido- nos conocemos?

-no, es solo que eh oído hablar de ti-le dijo sonriendo-

-bien supongo que Sebastian esta aquí-dijo el muchacho tocando la puerta de lo que Grell suponía era un despacho o algo asi mas fue Ciel quien abrió la puerta-disculpe Boochan, pero esta señorita busca a Sebastian, supuse que estaria aquí con usted

-Sebastian fue a un encargo mio, pero enseguida volverá, mientras la señorita puede esperarlo aquí conmigo-le dijo a su jardinero mientras veía a la chica, no la recordaba y seguro solo estuviera mintiendo, asi que era mejor tenerla vigilada, pues podía ser algún truco de Alois-pase señorita-dijo cuando el chico se fue-quien eres y que quieres-le pregunto apenas cerro la puerta, mas la chica estaba justo frente a la cuna de su hijo-alejate de el!-le grito-

-calmate Ciel, no le pienso hacer ningún daño-le dijo sonriendo y cargando al bebé-hola Edmund, como has crecido!, la ultima vez que te vi eras un recién nacido y tu papi tenia mejor humor no-le decía al bebé, el cual solo reia felizmente-

-quien eres tu?-volvio a preguntar-

-acaso no lo adivinas por lo que acabo de decir?-le dijo la chica acercándose a él aun con el niño en brazos-

-Ciel lo pensó un momento y recordó que solo los nobles sabían el nombre de su hijo, además los únicos que lo habían visto recién nacido eran Sebastian, Undertaker, Grell y él-acaso eres tu Grell?

-si, te gusta como me veo?-le dijo la chica sonriendo-

-pero que te paso!-le pregunto acercándose a ella-

-oh ni siquiera un "que linda luces Grell"?, vaya te creía con mejores modales para con una dama-le espeto esta ofendida dándole la espalda, el bebé solo se dejo de reir y vio a la chica que lo tenia cargando, la cual estaba haciendo caras graciosas al igual que su papá-

-si claro lo siento, luces muy bien asi Grell, me podrias decir que fue lo que provoco tan grandioso cambio?-le dijo, Grell solto un gritito y volteo sonriente, mostrando sus afilados dientes-

-pues gracias por tus halagos y pues, no se por que paso esto, pero es grandioso!, verdad bebé que luzco muy bien-le dijo al bebé que solo sujeto unos mechones de su cabello y jugaba con ellos- que lindo es-le dijo a Ciel, el cual solo sonreía al ver a su pequeño jugar-

-si es verdad, lastima que un idiota lo quiera matar no?-le dijo el conde mientras se acercaba al escritorio que había en la habitación-

-bueno, vele el lado bueno, cuando siquiera lo intente Sebas-chan lo atrapara-le dijo mientras se sentaba frente a Ciel en el escritorio junto al bebé, el cual seguía entretenido con el cabello de la chica-además, la razón por la que vine es que Sebastián quería ir a confirmar un lugar donde averiguo podría estar Trancy y quería que lo acompañara por cualquier cosa, después de todo los shinigamis seguimos buscando su alma, pero al parecer me dejo plantada-termino diciendo algo molesta-

-solo me e atrasado unos cuantos minutos, no es para que te pongas asi-dijo el mayordomo entrando a la habitación algo mal herido-

-Sebastian!, que ah ocurrido?-le pregunto el conde al notar que el demonio dejaba un pequeño rastro de sangre tras su paso-

-Sebas-chan-dijo Grell , le entrego el niño a su padre y fue a ayudar al mayordomo el cual termino por dejar que Grell soportara todo su peso, lo sentó en una de las silla frente al escritorio y fue por unas cosas para curarlo, mientras lo vendaba Grell lo regañaba-como puede ser que te atrevieras a ir tu solo a ese lugar tan peligroso!, no por eso habíamos quedado de ir los dos juntos?, eres increíble Sebastian!. . .increíblemente tonto, y dinos, al menos lograste sacar algo de información o solo fuiste a que te dieran una paliza de lo lindo?

-ya querida, cálmate si y deja de regañarme que no eres mi madre-le dijo cuando esta termino de curarlo, Ciel solo los veía con cara de que ambos estuvieran locos, pues estaban actuando como pareja, cosa que no eran. . .o si?, pero mejor se enfocaba en lo mas importante que era la información que pudo encontrar Sebastián a el lugar donde fuese-

-bien pero almenos si conseguiste información sobre Alois o solo fuiste para que te dieran una golpiza?-le dijo al ver que eso dos se estaban poniendo algo cariñosos?-

-pues, como yo suponía, la información de que Alois estaba en la parte baja de la ciudad no era totalmente confiable, descubrí que en efecto él había estado allí por unos días, mas huyo al saber que yo averigüe donde es que se escondía, pero antes de irse dejo a un viejo amigo en su lugar

-un viejo amigo?-preguntaron a la vez Grell y Ciel-

-asi es, tal parece que nuestro querido Alois ha vuelto a reunirse con su antiguo mayordomo, el cual ahora es mas peligroso, pues fue el quien me dejo asi-termino de contar, mientras Grell solo lo sujetaba fuertemente de la mano

Los tres supieron que ahora se enfrentaban a la peor temporada de su vida, pues si Alois ya era peligroso actuando solo ahora junto a el demonio Claude era aun peor, pero la pregunta era. . .como es que terminaron unidos esos dos de nuevo?

* * *

Bien que les parecio?

ahora si todo se complica mas no lo creen?

espero sus reviews con su opinion!

sayonara!


	7. Chapter 7

Grell corría hacia su trabajo aun con la información que les había dado Sebastián a ella y a Ciel, no podía siquiera imaginar cuan fuerte era ahora Claude, pues para haber dejado en ese estado a Sebastián, aun cuando en el pasado no lo podía siquiera lastimar gravemente. . . era de temer, y no solo él, aun quedaba la duda de como Alois había podido herir a Elizabeth Phantomhive, Ciel no había comentado nada al respecto y cuando le pregunto a Sebastián el le dijo que no sabia nada al respecto. . .

-Asi no se podrá resolver nada. . .-dijo desanimada de que le ocultaran las cosas-

-en eso tienes razón. . .mas si llegas tarde no te parece?-le dijo alguien a su espalda-

-Ronald!, vaya pero que haces aquí? No llegas algo tarde-le dijo la pelirroja viendo al otro shinigami-

-si pero creo que tu igual no?-le dijo este con una sonrisa-

-claro que no. . .VOY A LLEGAR TARDEE!-dijo mientras corría hacia la oficina de Will, dejando atrás a un Ronald con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime, mas el también fue corriendo detrás de su ahora amiga-

-Ya llegue!-dijo Grell apenas llegaba a la oficina de Will, pero iba tan encarrilada que no se pudo detener cuando Will salía de su oficina, lo que causo que ambos cayeran al suelo, Grell encima de Will-jeje, este ya llegue-dijo sonriendo nerviosamente-

-si ya me di cuenta Sutcliff-le contesto en forma fría-ahora si me harías el favor de quitarte de encima-le dijo en el mismo tono, Grell confundida de por que le hablaba así se quito de inmediato-

-Will?, te pasa algo?-le pregunto la pelirroja preocupada-

-nada, no me ocurre nada-le contesto sin siquiera verla-

-seguro?

-si tienes tanto tiempo para hacer preguntas tontas será mejor que comiences con tu trabajo, ya es suficiente con que llegues tarde como para que ahora también me quites el tiempo a mi-le contesto mientras le daba su agenda del día y caminaba lejos de ella-

-pero no es para que seas tan grosero!-le grito al momento en que tomaba la agenda que el castaño había tirado frente a ella y salía enojada, casi choco con Ronald, pero logro esquivarlo-nos vemos después-le dijo al pasar a un lado suyo-

Grell decidió comenzar con su trabajo, así que fue hacia el centro de la ciudad, la persona por quien venia estaba muy cerca donde justo había una fuente muy hermosa, la cual era el sitio favorito de Grell, pues cuando tenia oportunidad le encantaba ir y observar el agua. . .

-Will. . .por que actuaste así conmigo?-dijo viendo su reflejo en el agua, el cual tenia un aura algo triste-Will. . .-dijo en un suspiro, mas no se fijo que cierto mayordomo la estaba viendo y escuchando-

-Grell. . .por que tienes esa cara tan triste eh?-le dijo Sebastián acercándose a ella-

-Sebas-chan. . .que haces tu aquí?-le pregunto esta con temor de que el demonio la hubiese escuchado-

-oh vaya, es que no te alegras de verme?-le pregunto este con tono ofendido, que tal ves no fuera tan fingido como él quería-

-claro que me alegro de verte-le dijo con una débil sonrisa- pero te pregunto que haces aquí si estas herido-le termino de decir en tono de regaño-

-pues herido o no tengo trabajo que hacer sabes?

-oh enserio?, y eso incluye el verme?-le cuestiono-

-pues siendo esto un trato supongo que si-le contesto el, dándose cuenta que tanto Grell como él se sentían incomodos con ese comentario-y tienes mucho trabajo?-dijo para cambiar de tema-

-pues. . .no, por que?

-te invito a tomar el té, aceptas?-dijo haciendo una reverencia-

-je, me encantaría-le contesto con una sonrisa sincera-

Ambos tomados del brazo fueron a una cafetería que no estaba muy lejos de la fuente, sin pensar que había alguien espiándolos. . .

-y dime Sebby, que clase de trabajo te trae por aquí?

-pues solo es un simple encargo de dulces-le contesto este algo aburrido-

-dulces?-pregunto confundida-

-si, tal parece que el pequeño Boochan tiene los mismos gustos que su madre en cuanto a postres, pues apenas probo un poco de leche con vainilla es lo único que quiere-termino de decir-

-pero que no es muy pequeño para tomar eso?-pregunto algo sorprendida-

-pues eso pienso yo, pero Boochan no esta de acuerdo y por ello me ordeno venir a comprar mas vainilla, para que cuando el pequeño Boochan la quiera no tenga que esperar mas que lo necesario-dijo algo molesto el mayordomo-

-pobre de ti, no solo tienes que seguir con tu trabajo normal, si no que ahora también eres niñero oficial-le dijo riéndose un poco de él-

Después de ello pagaron la cuenta y fueron a la fuente, que ahora que era medio día lucia muy hermosa, pues su agua cristalina reflejaba la luz del sol creando pequeños arcoiris

-pero incluso eso tiene su lado bueno, asi pude verte otra vez-le dijo Sebastián acercándose a la shinigami-

-Sebas. . .tián-dijo ella algo sonrojada por la cercanía de este, mas ambos se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso-

-sabes, me encanta como te sonrojas-comento interrumpiendo su beso mientras la tomaba de la mano, haciendo que ella se sonrojara aun mas, pero volvieron a unir sus labios-

-y a mi me encantan las cosas que dices-le dijo ella abrazándolo, el le correspondió el abrazo mientras así abrazados miraban la fuente, Grell juraría que en el reflejo de la fuente pudo ver a una sombra en el árbol detrás de ellos, mas al voltear no vio nada. . .

La persona que los espiaba se alejo de ellos lo más rápido que pudo al ver que Grell lo había visto, mas había escapado tan rápido que seguro la chica pensaría que solo fue su imaginación, llego a un lugar seguro y allí golpeo el piso con su puño. . .ya había tenido suficiente, no lo soportaba mas, como era posible que eso estuviera pasando?, Grell al lado de el demonio Sebastián Michaelis. . .no lo soportaba!, le repudiaba incluso el pensar que cruzaran palabras, mas el no podía hacer nada, el solo era su jefe. . .y es que quien los espiaba era William T. Spears, el había decidido ir a disculparse con Grell por su actitud en la oficina y a pedir una explicación del por que ella olía ligeramente a el mayordomo demoniaco, y es que le había enojado tanto que ella oliera a ese miserable demonio que simplemente había actuado por puro enojo y puede que un poco, pero solo un poco de celos, sin embargo cuando al fin pudo dar con ella, se encontró con la escena de ella aceptando gustosa una invitación del mayordomo, los estuvo espiando mientras tomaban el té y quiso ir a golpearlo cuando se acerco tanto a Grell, mas casi se vuelve loco cuando ellos dos se besaron, no una, sino dos veces, estuvo a punto de ir y alejar a Grell del lado de ese demonio, cuando ella lo abrazo con tanto cariño que él quiso incluso ser el mayordomo, mas cuando se dio cuenta que ella le vio por el reflejo de la fuente huyó. . .

-Por que Grell?, por que justo tenia que ser él quien tomara tu corazón como suyo?-se pregunto el castaño mientras miraba hacia el cielo, viendo como varias nubes grises se acercaban avisando que pronto llovería-por que tuve que ser tan cobarde aquella vez?-se recrimino mientras algunas lagrimas caían por su rostro, y es que aunque le costara aun un poco admitirlo el tenia fuertes sentimientos hacia Grell, incluso antes de que fuera mujer, pero el fue tan ciego de no aceptarlo hasta que la vio en brazos de ese demonio-GRELL!-grito tan fuerte que la garganta le dolió, se quedo allí un largo rato, lamentando lo ciego que fue antes-

Mientras que en otro lado Grell estaba terminando su trabajo, sin sospechar que estaba en peligro, precisamente por un imitador de su trabajo en conjunto con Madame Red. . .

-Vaya, otra prostituta suicida, me pregunto por que ellas mismas se estarán matando?-dijo al momento en que salía de la habitación de la victima en cuestión-incluso me hace recordar cuando nosotras las matábamos. . .cielos, extraño un poco a la loca de mi ama-dijo con una sonrisa al recordar que Madame Red en broma una vez le dijo que cuando se separaran él (en ese entonces) la iba a extrañar-y vaya que tenias razón Angelina, si que extraño las tonterías que decías-en ese momento oyó un ruido en la habitación frente a la que ella estaba-Hola?, hay alguien allí?-pregunto algo asustada, pues no espero que alguien estuviera allí-

-Vaya, vaya eres mas hermosa de lo que pensé. . .Sara-dijo un hombre a su espalda-

-Quien eres?-pregunto extrañada y aun espantada, pues no espero que la vieran-que quieres?

-oh vamos Sara. . .seguro que no lo sabes?-le dijo saliendo para que ella lo viera, no era mas que un chico de unos veintitantos, con un cuchillo parecido al que Madame Red solía usar para asesinar-pensé que el aviso que te di era suficiente

-espera u segundo. . .Sara?, no te equivocas yo no soy Sara la prostituta!-le dijo ahora si un poco mas asustada-

-vamos, no me mientas, se muy bien que eres tu, o que, me vas a decir que sea coincidencia que seas pelirroja?-le contesto el tipo con una sonrisa algo sádica-

-que?-en ese momento recordó que en efecto, su victima era al igual que ella pelirroja y por primera vez odio ese color en alguien mas-pero en que estoy pensando, yo estoy armada!-se dijo a si misma en un susurro viendo su querida moto sierra guadaña-no te acerques!-dijo al ve que ese sujeto se acercaba a ella-aléjate!-le grito mientras ponía su guadaña frente a ella-

-oh, no, no querida. . .armas no-dijo y en un rápido movimiento le quito la guadaña a Grell y la aventó lejos de su alcance, se arrojo hacia ella y la intento herir con su cuchillo, pero lo mas que hizo fue rasgar la camisa de ella-ven aquí maldita!-grito al verla correr hacia su arma-

-y esperar a que me cortes?, ni que estuviera loca-le dijo agarrando su guadaña y echándose a correr hacia fuera de la casa-

Pero lo que Grell no se esperaba es que ese tipo no estuviera solo, pues justo frente a la casa estaba otro muchacho esperándola también armado, pero el con una pistola, al verla intentar salir le disparo en el hombro izquierdo, justo donde meses atrás otra prostituta la había herido con un cuchillo, causando que la vieja herida se abriera, ella cayo al suelo agarrando su hombro con la otra mano, mientras que su arma estaba a un lado de ella, el tipo del cuchillo se acerco y pateo la guadaña de Grell para dársela a su cómplice, Grell la intento agarrar, pero la jalaron del cabello obligándola levantarse, ambos tipos la llevaron dentro de la casa y la ataron de pies y manos a una silla, justo como ella y Angelina hacían con sus victimas, y fue cuando uno de ellos le pinto los labios de rojo que supo de que se trataba, hacia unas semanas había oído hablar de que Jack el Destripador había vuelto a atacar, mas ella sabia que solo eran unos imitadores, que mataban por placer y no por motivos personales como los de ella y Madame Red, ahora si estaba asustada, sin arma, sin ayuda y sin poder moverse no era lo adecuado para estas situaciones, ahora sabia el por que sus ultimas victimas se habían suicidado, ella misma sabia el dolor que sufriría, pues lo había hecho hacia tiempo atrás, además si estuviera en otras circunstancias le habría dado gracia, ya que moriría por unos imitadores de su trabajo al estar frustrada de no pode tener hijos como ella quisiera y ahora que podía moriría justo como ella había asesinado a esas mujeres, mas no pudo seguir pensando en ello, pues los hombres la habían tirado con todo y silla y ahora la golpeaban, ella lloraba por el dolor y sangraba por la frente, no a gusto con eso la desataron sabiendo que ya no tenia fuerza para moverse y le rasgaron la ropa, dejándola solo con unos jirones que tapaban poco menos de lo necesario, la tiraron a un montón de cobijas sucias; para ese momento Grell esperaba lo peor, estaba llorando e imaginando las cosas mas horribles que le podrían hacer, cuando vio que uno de los hombres se le acercaba por puro reflejo grito, y fue cuando el vidrio de la ventana que estaba a sus espaldas se rompió, dejándole paso a una sombra de un hombre, pero por tantos golpes que recibió su vista se hacia borrosa, lo ultimo que vio fue como esa sombra mataba a los dos hombres y repetía su nombre mientras la abrazaba, después de eso solo vio negro, puesto que se desmayo. . .

* * *

ohayo!

bueno creo que este es el capitulo mas largo de esta historia hasta ahora no?

les gusto el momento Grell/Sebby, muy meloso, demasiado cursi?

y el sufrimiento de Will? see creo que me pase de mala con él U.U

pero bueno, creo que le fue peor a nuestra querida Grell, no es asi?

quien sera el que la salvo?

acaso fue Sebby, Will o alguien mas?

bueno, creo que no lo sabremos hasta el proximo cap! n_n

por cierto antes de que se me olvide, como algunos seguro se diero cuenta Sebastián llama al hijo de Ciel pequeño Boochan (lo cual me parece super tierno! *-*) y pues para quien no lo sepa o no lo recuerde el nombre verdadero de Madame Red es Angelina Durless y pues me imagine que Grell la llamaria por su nombre real al recordarla n_n.

y sin mas que decir excepto: espero sus reviews con su opinion!

se despide Kaname lin-chan

sayonara mine!


	8. Chapter 8

Bien por los reviews del capi anterior eh decidido subir otro cap lo mas pronto posible, y aunque sea cortito espero les guste!

ahora si los dejo con el cap. n_n

* * *

Grell despertó con todo su cuerpo doliéndole por los golpes que tenia, pero además de ver que estaba vendada casi de todos lados se pudo dar cuenta que la habitación donde estaba se le hacia ligeramente familiar, cuando intento levantarse no pudo por tener una pierna inmovilizada, así que volvió a recostarse a esperar que su salvador viniera y le explicara que fue lo que paso, pues ella no recordaba mucho sobre el como termino así, y como si fuera cosa del destino entro por la única puerta de la habitación a quien menos creyó encontrar. . .

-dime, ya te sientes mejor?-le pregunto entrando con una charola con unas vendas y una vasija con agua-

-si, muchas gracias, pero dime, como es que termine así?-le contesto esta algo confundida-

-pues por como te encontré supongo que esos imitadores de Jack el Destripador te confundieron con su victima, tu no te pudiste defender, ellos te golpearon y a puesto a que casi te matan, si es que no gritas-le contesto sentándose al borde de la cama y poniendo la charola en la mesa de noche que estaba a un lado de la cama, mientras le quitaba unos mechones de cabello de la cara-

-vaya entonces fue una suerte que justo cuando grite tu estuvieras cerca no?-le pregunto-

-bueno eh de admitir que de todos modos te hubiera encontrado-le dijo sonriendo-

-así, por que?-le pregunto mientras el la ayudaba a sentarse en la cama-

-pues, por que esos dos mal nacidos estaban en mi lista de victimas-le dijo mientras le limpiaba la cara con una gasa húmeda-pero fue una verdadera suerte que fueran ellos con los que te encontraste

-le llamas suerte ah esto?-le dijo levantando lo poco que podía sus brazos-

-no le llamo suerte a que estés herida, sino a que fueran exactamente esos dos los que te dañaron, así al menos tuve el placer de matarlos sin faltar a mi trabajo-le contesto este serio-

-oh, vaya nunca me dijeron algo tan frio y tan tierno al mismo tiempo, me alegra que no haya intervenido en tu trabajo, mas no pensé que yo te importara tanto-le contesto sonriendo-

-jeje, bueno ya sabes que castigo le dan a los que matan sin ordenes y pues no se de que te sorprendes, yo siempre te eh tenido un gran aprecio, ahora y antes de que fueras una chica-le contesto algo sonrojado-pero bueno, cómo ya despertaste iré a prepararte algo de comer, así que no te vayas a mover de aquí ok?-dijo al momento que se levantaba-

-_"como si pudiera moverme"_-pensó Grell, y antes de que saliera le dijo-Gracias por todo-le dijo viéndolo-

-de nada, pero después de todo para que son los amigos-le contesto el con una sonrisa mientras habría la puerta y salía de la habitación-

-lo se, pero aun así, gracias. . .Ronald-le dijo a su joven amigo antes de que este saliera y no estuvo segura de si la escucho-

Después de ese encuentro Grell decidió tomar otra siesta, pues aunque no había echo nada estaba agotadísima, no supo cuanto tiempo durmió, pero para cuando despertó Ron le llevaba lo que parecía era una sopa caliente, estuvo allí con ella mientras comía haciéndole la platica y cuando hubo acabado le pregunto cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente, él le dijo que no mas de medio día, pero que había avisado al trabajo de que ella no iría en unos días y que había pasado con Undertaker para decirle en donde estaba, ella le pregunto el como había reaccionado el ex shinigami y el rubio le dijo que fue precisamente él quien la había curado y le había dicho el como atenderla, Grell se pregunto el por que Under no la había llevado a casa, pero pensó que seguro el solo quería lo mejor para ella y que llevarla hasta allá seria riesgoso, esa fue la respuesta que le dio su mente, pero su corazón le decía que seguro el sepulturero no la quería ver; paso los siguientes días en la casa de Ron, recuperándose rápidamente, pues en una semana ya estaba como nueva, aunque aun con algunos moretones en sus brazos, pero nada mas, durante toda esa semana ella se estuvo preguntando el por que Under no la había ido a ver ni una sola vez y estaba mas que ansiosa de salir de allí, así que cuando Ron le dijo que ya podía regresar a su casa ella salto de la emoción, se pusieron en marcha, Ron con su traje de siempre y Grell con un traje color vino que Ron le presto, pues su ropa hacia mucho que la había tirado a la basura por ser solo tiras de tela, y cuando el chico se ofreció a prestarle alguno de sus trajes ella prácticamente se enamoro de ese traje de color vino, aunque cuando se convirtió en chica bajo unos cuantos centímetros de altura (como 10 cm.) el traje le quedo algo chico, pero supuso que se trataba de sus atributos, y que por ellos la ropa le quedaba algo apretada, pero en fin, apenas llegaron Ron tuvo que dejarla para ir al trabajo y cuando abrió la puerta Grell se dio cuenta que Under no estaba solo, estaba con . . .

-Will!, vaya pero que haces tu por aquí eh?-le pregunto con una sonrisa, pues por alguna razón el ver al castaño la alegro mucho-

-venia a hablar con Undertaker, pero es hora de que me vaya, con permiso-le contesto el de forma fría y distante, causando que toda la alegría que tenia Grell al verlo se volviera tristeza-por cierto, tu nuevo novio el Sebastián Michaelis ha pasado hace unos días por el trabajo preguntando por ti, no deberías preocuparlo así Sutcliff-le comento indiferente antes de salir de la tienda-

-pero tu como-le intento preguntar cuando se dio cuenta que Under también lo había oído, y bastaba con verlo para darse cuenta que estaba enojado con ella-este, yo, puedo explicarlo-le dijo volteando a verlo, mas él le dio la espalda-

-no hay nada que explicar, ahora si me permites tengo trabajo que hacer-le contesto el en el mismo tono en que le había hablado Will-

-Under, por favor, tenemos que hablar-le dijo ella, no podía concebir la idea de que no se hablaran-no es lo que tu crees

-que no es lo que yo creo?, y dime tú, que es lo que yo creo-le contesto el aun sin verla y con una voz con deje de molestia-

-tu crees que yo te lo oculte. .-le empezó a decir mas él la interrumpió-

-y no fue así!, tuve que enterarme por William que tú salías o mas bien sales con Sebastián!, al menos debiste ser tu quien me lo dijera!, ahora entiendo el por que de tus mentiras seguro que mentías para ir a verte con él!-termino gritándole volteando a verla, sus ojos eran cubiertos por su fleco, pero aun así Grell pudo sentirlos atravesándola-

-si me dejaras explicarte. . .-le dijo en voz un poco mas baja que la normal-

-explicarme que?, si todo esta mas claro que el agua!, me mentiste para ir con él!-le grito aun mas enojado, sin darse cuenta que estaba dejando que sus emociones actuaran por él-

-por que lo dices como si te hubiese traicionado!, yo lo único que hice fue esconderte que salgo con alguien!-le grito esta en defensa, también dejándose llevar por sus emociones-

-POR QUE ME HAS TRAICIONADO!, traicionaste la confianza que te di por un demonio idiota! Y eso me enfurece!-le dijo al momento que se acercaba a ella-y mas por que aun no se que tipo de sentimiento tengo hacia ti y el imaginarte en brazos de otro me enferma-le dijo en voz baja-pero ahora lo sabré-y diciendo eso tomo a Grell de los brazos y la beso, pero no fue un beso tierno, no, fue un beso lleno de furia y poco a poco entremezclado con deseo, Grell le correspondió de igual manera, poco a poco el beso se fue volviendo mas apasionado y ahora Grell estaba sentada sobre unos ataúdes apilados, ya no traía el saco no el chaleco y tenia sus manos enredadas en el gris cabello de Under, mientras que el ya no traía su sombrero y tenia fuertemente agarrada a Grell de la cintura con una mano, mientras la otra la tenia en la nuca de ella para profundizar si es que se podía mas el beso, sus manos y las de Grell comenzaron a explorar la espalda del otro, pero la dejo de besar al sentir que su mejilla ardía, pues Grell había entrado en razón de sus actos y le dio tremenda cachetada-

-no vuelvas a besarme!-le grito algo jadeante por la falta del aire y por lo enojada que se oía, bajo de los ataúdes lo aventó y se encamino a su habitación no sin antes voltear y decirle la verdad sobre sus mentiras-y para que lo sepas, yo te mentí por que eso de estar con Sebastián solo es una forma de vengarme de Will, pero como supuse que te opondrías lo tuve que ocultar!-dicho eso se hecho a correr hacia su habitación azotando la puerta y tirándose en su cama a llorar, pues ahora su mente y corazón eran un remolino de sentimientos por los tres hombres mas importantes de su vida-

Mientras que Undertaker se sentía peor que un violador, como fue capaz de actuar así con su Grell?, no ahora después de eso ya no era así, ahora solo era Grell, pero con ese beso supo dos cosas, el estaba enamorado de esa pequeña pelirroja y que ella seguro sentía algo mas por él, pues si fuera de otra forma no hubiese respondido al beso como lo hizo, recogió el saco y el chaleco que el le había quitado a Grell y los doblo, al pasar por fuera de la habitación de ella la oyo llorar y se dijo que tendría que pedir disculpas lo mas pronto posible, pero hoy la dejaría tranquila, pues dudo que lo quisiera ver, dejo la ropa en la puerta y se fue a encerrar en su habitación a pensar el como iba a actuar mañana, cuando se vieran de nuevo. . . .

* * *

y bien?, diganme que les parecio este capi, ahora a Grell se le va a complicar todo mas de lo que ya estaba, pues tal parece que el beso de Under la confundio mas de lo que ya estaba, pobre, ahora tendra que soportar a un Will frio. . . pero bueno todo espero que salga bien n_n y ustedes?

espero muchos reviews con su opinion, sugerencias y peticiones! n_n

sayonara mine


	9. Recuerdos

bueno entes de cualquier otra cosa solo les aviso que este es por decirlo un capitulo extra de lo que piensa Grell despues de su beso con Undertaker en el cap. 8

espero les guste n_n

* * *

Grell mientras estaba en su cuarto intentando calmar su llanto recordó como fue que conoció a los tres hombres que atormentaban su mente y corazón, el primero al que conoció fue a su jefe, William T. Spears, a el lo conoció cuando ingreso a la academia de shinigamis. . .

_Flash back_

Era todavía muy temprano para que las clases comenzaran en la Academia para Futuros Shinigamis, pero Grell Sutcliff, un muchacho de no mas de 15 ya se encontraba camino a su salón, en ese tiempo Grell todavía no descubría su gusto por los hombres guapos y era como cualquier otro chico, la diferencia era que solía ser muy tímido y no solía hablar con desconocidos, pero eso cambio en el momento que entro a su nuevo salón de clases, no esperaba encontrar a nadie a esas horas, por ello le sorprendió ver a un joven de cabello castaño frente a la ventana que había en el salón, el chico al notar que no estaba solo se volteo para ver quien era el que había llegado casi tan temprano como él y en cuanto se fijo en esos ojos color esmeralda algo le incitó a hablarle a aquel joven de cabello hasta los hombros de un llamativo color rojo, traje café y camisa blanca, con una cara que demostraba que apenas había dejado atrás la niñez. . .

-hola-le dijo simplemente-

-Ho. .hola-le respondió Grell tímidamente, pues no estaba acostumbrado a que le hablaran sin conocerlo-disculpa, pero no creí que alguien ya estuviera aquí a esta hora-dijo sobándose el brazo izquierdo, con la mirada baja-

-lo mismo creí yo, pero aquí estamos los dos no?-le contesto el otro con una sombra de sonrisa en su rostro-me llamo William Spears-le dijo acercándose a él extendiéndole su mano en forma de saludo-gusto en conocerte

-soy. . . Grell. . . .Grell Sutcliff-le dijo el pelirrojo dándole la mano y por fin fijándose bien en el chico que le hablaba, era un poco mas alto que él, vestía con un traje negro muy parecido al que el llevaba puesto y tenia unos ojos verdes un poco mas oscuros que los de él, pero con la diferencia que esos ojos eran fríos-igual, un gusto en conocerte-le termino de decir mientras se soltaban de las manos-

Después de aquella presentación Will fue de nuevo al lado de la ventana mientras que Grell se fue a sentar en alguna de las sillas de hasta el fondo, su lugar favorito, donde nadie le podía ver, pero no se fijo en que había un desnivel en el salón y se tropezó cayendo cómicamente sobre dos sillas, al momento escucho una risa desde el otro lado del salón y se fijo en que era Will que se reía débilmente de él y cuando lo vio a los ojos se impresiono de ver alegría y luz en ellos, no se molesto en acusarlo de reírse de él y como pudo se levantó sentándose en una de esas dos sillas, poco después empezaron a llegar los demás alumnos de nuevo ingreso como ellos y al poco rato ya estaban en su primera clase en la academia.

_Fin flash back_

Grell recordó que desde ese día se empeño en cambiar para así poder ver de nuevo esos ojos llenos de alegría y luz que tenia Will en ese momento y al paso del tiempo se fue volviendo menos tímido y mas alegre, de hecho en varias ocasiones pensó que si no fuera por Will ella seguiría siendo igual de tímida y aislada que cuando era joven y no le gustaría tanto el color rojo como ahora, pues ella lo empezó a usar cuando Will en una ocasión menciono que le agradaba ese color en las personas.

Pero dejo de pensar en el castaño para recordar el como había conocido a Sebastián Michaelis, a él lo conoció una tarde cuando el se presento en la casa de Madame Red con una invitación del en ese entonces pequeño conde. . .

_Flash back_

Ya tenia casi un mes trabajando como mayordomo en la mansión de Madame Red, hacia poco que él y ella habían pensado en que para encubrir su trabajo como Jack el Destripador él se disfrazaría y actuaria como su mayordomo, Grell era tan buena actriz que personifico a un joven torpe y con intentos de suicidarse cada que cometía un error, era completamente diferente a el Grell normal, pero cierta parte le recordaba a cuando era mas joven; una tarde en que intentaba desempolvar los cuadros de la entrada de la mansión tocaron la puerta, el a pesar de estar frustrado de que no podía terminar con los benditos cuadros se acerco a la puerta con una tímida sonrisa, falsa por supuesto. . .

-sí?, que desea?-pregunto abriendo un poco la puerta, dejando ver solo la mitad de su rostro, ahora tan diferente a como era en realidad, pues su fleco ya no estaba lo había recogido junto a su demás cabello, había cambiado sus verdes ojos a un color café claro y su cabello era castaño y liso-

-disculpe señor, soy el mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive y le traigo a Madame Red una invitación de su sobrino, el conde Ciel Phantomhive-le dijo el hombre con una amable sonrisa, la cual en ese momento él no supo que era fingida-

-eh, si claro, permítame un momento y le guiare hasta mi ama para que le de la invitación-dijo al momento en que cerraba la puerta y le quitaba el seguro para abrirla completamente-pase por favor-le dijo haciéndose a un lado-

Fue casi corriendo por Madame Red la cual estaba en su habitación tomando un poco de licor, bajaron juntos las escaleras y entraron al estudio donde Grell había dejado esperando a Sebastián, el cual volvió a repetir lo mismo y además le entrego la invitación por escrito, durante todo el rato Grell no pudo dejar de notar lo guapo y varonil que lucia ese hombre y estuvo a punto de coquetearle si no es que recuerda que estaba fingiendo ser un chico torpe y para nada coqueto, pero no pudo evitar sonreír en su forma normal, mas al darse cuenta de la cara de Madame Red al verlo rogo por que Sebastián no lo hubiera visto, o si no todo se echaría a perder.

-Bueno creo que ya es hora que vuelva con mi amo-dijo Sebastián haciendo una reverencia frente a Angelina-con su permiso, me retiro

-si esta bien, pero Grell, que haces allí parado como menso, acompáñalo hombre!-le dijo sonriente su "ama"-lo siento Sebastián-kun, pero es que el chico es nuevo en esto de ser mayordomo-se disculpo-

-no se preocupe, a todos nos parece difícil al principio-le dijo sonriendo y caminando hacia la puerta seguido de Grell-

-hasta luego y gracias por la invitación-le dijo en tono tímido-

-de nada supongo y. . .joven Grell

-si?

-tiene una sonrisa muy particular-le dijo en tono misterioso y se fue sin dejar que Grell le contestase-

_Fin flash back_

Desde ese día había soñado día y noche con el mayordomo, y hasta ahora seguía pensando el él, mas ya no estaba segura de que sentía por el demonio, si era amor o admiración. Entonces fue que recordó al ex shinigami, la primera vez que lo vio a él nunca la podría olvidar. . .

_Flash back_

Grell aun seguía fingiendo ser el mayordomo de Madame Red, y junto a ese extraño chino y el pequeño sobrino de su "ama" se encaminaron al lugar donde el creyó no encontrarían nada irrelevante, pues iban con el sepulturero, el cual, según había oído era amigo de Ciel, al llegar lo primero que le impresiono fue el atuendo de ese sujeto, traía una como gabardina hasta el piso completamente negra, un lazo gris que cruzaba por uno de sus hombros hasta la cadera, sombrero igualmente negro y cabello gris posiblemente tan largo como el de él, pero lo que le sorprendió mas fue su rostro, al poder verlo se fijo que tenia una gran cicatriz que le atravesaba la cara y sus ojos, desconocidos para el en ese entonces estaban ocultos bajo su fleco, aparento tener miedo, mas estaba completamente fascinado con el sujeto, no paro de verlo en lo que estuvieron allí y se pudo dar cuenta que no era un humano común, pero no hallo en esos momentos el por que de ello, cuando Sebastián les pidió que saliesen y que los dejaran solos, el se pregunto que es lo que haría para hacer reír a tan peculiar personaje, pues ni Madame Red ni aquel chino llamado Lau lograron sacarle ni un atisbo de sonrisa, salieron según sus indicaciones y momentos después oyeron una sonora carcajada que venia de adentro, todos se miraron sorprendidos y entraron, al verlo se dieron cuenta que tenia aun un poco de baba después de haber reído tanto, les dio información sobre los cuerpos y se fueron de allí, Grell con deseos de volverlo a ver.

_Fin flash back_

Aun recordaba lo sorprendida que estaba al saber que Undertaker en realidad era un shinigami retirado, y mas aun, saber que Will lo respetaba mas que a nada, aun podía recordar lo impresionantes que eran sus ojos, tan profundos y serios con un deje de diversión. . .eran simplemente. . Extraordinarios. . .

Y con aquellos recuerdos poco a poco la fue venciendo el sueño, sin esperar que al día siguiente tendría que enfrentarse a ellos tres, en lo que seguro ahora mismo era. . .un cuadrado amoroso.

* * *

bien, veo que a mas de una le ah gustado este cuadrado amoroso en el que se a convertido el corazon de Grell verdad?, aqui esta el como yo imagine que se conocieron Grell y Will, Sebastian y Grell y pues todos los que hemos visto Kuroshitsuji sabemos el como conocio Grell a Undertaker no?, yo solo puse lo que imagino que penso al verlo (incluyendo cuando vio sus ojos, los cuales siguen siendo un misterio para todos. . . que afortunada eres Grell x3)

sin mas que decir mas que pronto subire el cap 9

se despide de ustedes kaname lin-chan n_n


	10. Chapter 9

Para cuando Undertaker se levanto Grell ya no estaba en casa, y por los trastes sucios que había en la cocina supuso que no tenía mucho que se había ido, como imagino, evitándolo por lo del día anterior, suspiro mientras comenzaba su día como cualquier otro, pues no podía hacer nada hasta que Grell llegara, y cuando lo hiciera intentaría hablar con ella.

Mientras Grell iba ya de camino para su trabajo, aun pensativa después de lo ocurrido ayer. . .

-"_no puedo creerlo, Under siente algo por mi, Sebastián se preocupo cuando no fui a trabajar y Will, por que actuó así conmigo?, no puede ser posible, como termine yo en medio de este cuadrado amoroso?, si antes ninguno me hacia caso. . Era yo quien iba detrás de ellos y ahora esto. . Que hare ahora_?_ Ni siquiera yo se a ciencia cierta que es lo que siento por cada uno de ellos_" -cielos, en que lio te has metido Grell-se dijo así misma al ver la situación en que se encontraban ella y su corazón-

-hola hermosa-le dijo alguien atrás-

-eh?. . a hola Sebas-chan- sonrió al ver al demonio, pero dejo de hacerlo al recordar por que él actuaba así con ella-

-que sucede Grell?, por que no sonríes?, acaso estas mal o algo?-le pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba-sabes? Me tenias muy preocupado, no te eh visto en 8 días exactamente, que ocurrió contigo en esos días eh?-le pregunto sosteniendo su barbilla con una mano obligándola a verlo, pero esta desvió su mirada-

-yo, estuve en casa de mi amigo Ronald, te acuerdas de él?-le pregunto aun sin verlo a los ojos, pues le dolía que fingiera quererla-

-si, no es el que acompaña a veces a Spears, el de cabello bicolor y podadora por guadaña?-le dijo recordando al dichoso Ron, por el cual aunque no lo quisiera sentía celos al haber estado todos esos días con Grell-

-si, el es, estuve todos esos días en su casa recuperándome

-recuperándote?

-pues si, yo tuve un descuido en uno de mis trabajos y me hirieron mucho, incluso perdí mi guadaña-le dijo abrazándose a él, pues de solo recordar esos momentos temblaba del miedo-odio a esos imitadores

-imitadores?, te refieres a los imitadores de tu trabajo como Jack?-le pregunto, pues según los periódicos dos hombres de veintitrés años habían iniciado una serie de asesinatos en nombre de Jack el destripador, pero por su modo de elegir a las victimas y las heridas se supo que eran unos farsantes, recordó entonces que el día en que los encontraron muertos fue el mismo en que Grell desapareció-esos te hicieron daño?-la chica movió su cabeza afirmativamente-pero como es posible! Si no estuvieran muertos ya te juro que los haría pagar-exclamo con furia-

-estoy segura de ello, y dime una cosa Sebas-chan. .tu preguntaste por mi en mi trabajo cuando no fui a trabajar?

-si, por que me preocupaste y mucho-en ese momento la obligo a verlo, pero ella volvió a evitar sus ojos-Grell que sucede contigo?, por que no me quieres ver a los ojos eh?

-yo. .no puedo seguir fingiendo esto Sebastián, yo, sueño con que sea verdad, no solo una farsa como esta-le dijo viéndolo al fin a los ojos-

-pero esto no es una farsa para mi, yo no eh fingido nada con respecto a mis sentimientos contigo yo-le dijo acercándose a ella aun mas-yo. . .Te Amo!-menciono antes de besarla-

-Grell al principio se sorprendió y poco a poco estaba cerrando sus ojos, cuando vio que de un árbol que estaba detrás de Sebastián salió Will muy enojado, y eso hizo que creyera que Sebastián le dijo todo eso sabiendo que Will estaba escuchando, eso la hizo sentirse muy mal, se separo bruscamente del demonio, y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro-como es posible que seas tan mentiroso y juegues así conmigo haciéndome creer que es verdad! TE ODIO SEBASTIÁN!-le escupió las palabras en su cara, para enseguida salir corriendo sin rumbo fijo con los ojos ardiéndole por las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir-

-que?-dijo el mayordomo con cara de confusión y decepción, pues al fin le había dicho a Grell lo que sentía por ella y ella, ella. . lo había golpeado?, y por que creyó que le mintió?, es obvio que eso lo comenzaron como una farsa, pero en ese poco tiempo el se había dado cuenta de que desde que la conoció se había sentido atraído por ella, aun cuando esta era un hombre-pero que ocurrió entonces?, será mejor que la busque para saberlo-se dijo así mismo mientras echaba a correr hacia donde ella había huido-

Mientras que en la oficina de William, este se encontraba destrozado, camino al trabajo decidió sentarse en un árbol a pensar en como disculpase con Grell, pues su actitud el día anterior no había sido la mejor, y menos cuando el había ido con el ex shinigami a saber de ella, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue que este no sabia nada acerca de la relación que ella tenia con el demonio adjuntándole que Undertaker le había dicho que ella había estado mintiéndole y que seguramente era para verse con él, se enojo tanto que actuó mas por celos que por otra cosa, espera. . Celos? . Si, celos, celos de que ese demonio la tenga a su lado, celos de no ser el quien este con ella..por que, después de mucho luchar contra ello, William acepto que estaba enamorado de Grell Sutcliff, pero lo que sintiera ya no valía nada, por que estando él en ese árbol vio como venia caminando su querida Grell, muy pensativa, seguro por lo del día anterior y le enfureció mucho cuando aquel demonio llego con ella, se alegro al ver que esta actuaba algo distante con él, pero al escuchar lo que hablaban se confundió, ¿farsa? de que hablaban?, y por que Grell evitaba la mirada de su novio?, mas en un momento oyó como el demonio le decía sus sentimientos abiertamente y eso le enojo, le enojo que el no tuviera ese valor y después de ver como se besaban decidió salir de allí, puesto que no soportaría mas, corrió hacia su trabajo y ahora allí estaba, encerrado en su oficina, llorando por haber perdido a la mujer de su vida sin siquiera haber luchado por ella, y para rematar. . se encontraba bebiendo. . .

Grell corría sin rumbo fijo a todo lo que podía zigzagueando para confundir al mayordomo que la seguía hasta que lo logro, mas cuando ya no pudo seguir corriendo se detuvo y se dio cuenta de que ya había salido de la ciudad, ahora se encontraba en un campo de flores, a las cuales no pudo observar bien por tener dos ríos de lágrimas surcando su rostro, se dejo caer en el césped y comenzó a llorar con mas fuerza, los gritos de dolor que daba asustaron a varias aves que reposaban tranquilas en los arboles cercanos a ella, se puso en posición fetal y lentamente dejo de temblar y comenzó a hipar, maldijo mil veces a los tres hombres que la tenían así, a Will por jugar al estira y afloja con respecto a sus sentimientos hacia ella, a Undertaker por confundirla mas de lo que ya estaba y a Sebastián. . a él por dejarle creer que de verdad la quería. . Para luego recordarle que solo era una vil mentira. . .ella no podía seguir así, tenia que alejarse de todo para poner en orden su corazón. . un momento. . eso era!, se tenia que distanciar de los tres para aclarar todo el revoltijo de sentimientos que tenia en su corazón. . pero no podía irse, tenía trabajo que hacer y ya había faltado mucho, además de que tenia que recuperar su querida moto sierra, además de que ahora que lo recordaba seguía teniendo su casa, pues el vivir con Undertaker era solo temporal. . bien ahora ya sabia que hacer, volvería al trabajo tratando de evitar lo mas posible a Will, lo cual dada su actitud de el con ella no seria problema, recogería todas las cosas que poseía en la casa de Undertaker y volvería a su casa, así ya evitaba a dos de los tres, pero ahora el problema era Sebastián. .pues ni hablar, le diría que como Will ya no le hacia caso de nada servía seguir con la farsa, pero tendría que ser fuerte para lograr eso, no debía mostrar debilidad. . y aunque le pesara Bloque-de-hielo-Sutcliff tendría que volver por un tiempo, con esa decisión se levanto, limpio los rastros de lagrimas y se encamino de regreso a su trabajo. . .

* * *

lo siento! se que tarde mucho, pero esque en los ultimos dias estube revisando y pasando a la computadora mis primeras historias y pues se me paso escribir este cap nnU, pero aqui esta, lo pensaba hacer mas largo hasta la parte en que Grell encuentra a Will, pero decidi dejarlos en suspenso sobre que es lo que pasara. . .y prometo que ya no tardare tanto en actualizar n_n

sin mas que decir excepto espero muchos reviews se despide

Kaname lin-chan


	11. Chapter 10

Cuando estuvo ya cerca del edificio donde trabajaba decidió detenerse y arreglarse un poco, pues hasta ese momento se percato de que estaba algo manchada de tierra y su cara. . Bueno mejor ni la veía, se quito el vestido rojo con blanco que traía (por cierto todo manchado de tierra con pasto) y solo se quedo con su traje rojo con amarillo, recogió su cabello en una coleta alta y lo sujeto con un lazo, luego saco del bolso con el que siempre cargaba en la cintura un espejo y algunas otras cosas y se maquillo de nuevo, esta vez solo se puso un poco de rojo en los labios y polvo para el rostro, arreglo sus pestañas y se puso colorete en las mejillas, algo de perfume y listo estaba como nueva, continuo con su camino y cuando llego fuera del edificio puso su cara seria, entro y todo aquel que la vio lo supo. . .bloque de hielo había vuelto otra vez y no sabían la razón del por que, todos vieron como se encamino a la oficina de William y como ni siquiera toco, solo se metió. . .

-escúchame bien William, tengo que decirte que. . .Will?-pregunto al no verlo, pero se acerco al escritorio y lo vio tirado boca abajo detrás de su silla-Will!, pero que te paso?-se acerco a él, lo volteo y se dio cuenta que olía mucho a alcohol y que se encontraba como desmayado, mas un fuerte ronquido que dio hizo que viera que solo estaba dormido-"_y justo tenias que emborracharte ahora_"-pensó mientras lo ponía en su silla-oye William despierta. . Que despiertes!-lo sacudió hasta que el castaño despertó-

-eh. . que, que ocurre?-dijo medio aturdido-Grell. . . –la volteo a ver-o mi querida Grell!-dijo y se lanzo a abrazarla, tambaleándose por lo mareado-tu mi querida. . Querida. . .ingrata!-soltó de repente mientras la agarraba por los antebrazos, asustándola y sorprendiéndola-ingrata tú! Como te atreves a destrozarme así el corazón!, tú. . Quien primero me enamora con su forma tan alocada y excéntrica de ser. . Para después ser un bloque de hielo por diez años. . para luego volverse mujer y enloquecerme mas. . y ahora. . ahora. . Salir con un maldito demonio!-le espeto furioso y llorando. . –tu, maldita sea. . por que te amo tanto. .-se alejo de ella, tambaleándose y llorando aun mas, pero dio mal un paso y se tropezó, Grell alcanzo a detenerlo-

-yo?-exclamo soltándolo y por poco el otro se cae, pero mantuvo milagrosamente el equilibrio- me culpas a mi de haber roto tu corazón?, de haberte enamorado y luego despreciado? Me echas a mi en cara que yo saliera con un demonio?-le dijo mirándolo acusadoramente y con un toque de enojo en su mirada-NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO A RECLAMARME ALGO ASÍ!-le grito furiosa, claro ella sabia que después puede que él no recordara nada, pero era mejor desahogarse aunque fuera un poco- si alguien tiene que reclamar soy yo!, dices que rompí tu corazón?, tu cuantas veces rompiste el mío sin importarte nada, dices que yo te enamore y te desprecie? Tu cuantas veces no me hiciste lo mismo, si me enamore de ti desde el primer día en que entramos a trabajar!-le decía a la vez que le picaba en el pecho con su dedo índice acusadoramente mientras el otro solo retrocedía torpemente con la mirada baja- que yo me volví un hielo enorme por diez años?, fue por su causa que yo me volví así! Fueron sus malditos desplantes cada vez que les decía mis sentimientos! Fueron tantas las veces que mi corazón se rompió que no lo pude soportar mas así que me encerré en mi misma por ello!, y que después me volví mujer para enamorarte mas?, yo no controle eso! Ni siquiera se como paso!, y que ahora salgo con un demonio lastimándote mas?, por dios William! Acaso no pensaste que todo lo pudo estar fingiendo?-le dijo y después se alejo de él, dándole la espalda hablo-solo. .fingía. . El. . solo. . solo. .-y no pudo hablar más pues las ganas de llorar eran demasiadas-

-fingiendo?. . acaso intentas tomarme el pelo!, esta muy claro que el te lo decía enserio! Solo bastaba verles las caras para fijarse en que se lo decían enserio!-le grito, pero Grell ya no lo había escuchado, pues la chica se encontraba llorando- oh no. . no me vengas con tus lloriqueos ahora. . que bien sé que son falsos. . y que esperas que haga ahora?, que te bese como tu demonio para que no estés triste?-le pregunto mientras caminaba hacia ella, para luego voltearla-

-Cállate!, tu no sabes nada!-le grito para después taparse la cara con las manos y llorar aun mas. . hasta que recordó el por que estaba allí-"_pero que estoy haciendo?, se supone que yo soy la que tiene que hablar_"-abrió los ojos debajo de sus manos, se fue tranquilizando. . .y justo cuando Will se alejo de ella, aun hablando, ella bajo sus manos y se limpio las lágrimas-basta. . –dijo con voz algo quebrada-basta. .-repitió un poco mas fuerte al ver que el otro ni caso le hacia-BASTA!-termino por gritarle, y esta vez el otro si la escucho y volteo-

-como dices?-le pregunto aun algo enojado-

-eh dicho que basta-le repitió de forma seria y fría-no vine a charlar sobre si estoy con alguien o no, vine para decirte que regreso a trabajar normalmente y que espero que no me molestes, hare lo mismo que antes, vendré por la agenda, iré a trabajar y vendré a dejarte la agenda completa ya realizada, nada mas. . ahora yo me retiro-le dijo con tono serio y frío, el cual a Will dejo sorprendido-con permiso-se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir se volteo y dijo-por cierto. . apestas a alcohol-se volteo y salió de allí, con la misma expresión de seriedad que tenia al entrar, se dirigió a una oficina y allí pidió el repuesto para su moto sierra, después de un poco de papeleo salió de allí y se dirigió a la fuente donde días atrás había estado con Sebastián y sin saberlo también Will había estado allí observándolos, se sentó en el borde de la fuente y observo largo rato su reflejo en el agua, pensó en todo lo que hablo con Will y unas rebeldes lagrimas salieron de sus verdes ojos, las limpio rápidamente y se fue a la casa de Undertaker-"_ya esta uno, faltan dos_"-pensó con pesadez, se levanto y se arreglo un poco la ropa, fue a la casa y entro sigilosamente, le fue fácil pues Undertaker estaba entretenido con unos cadáveres que le habían llegado de un incendio, se fue directo a su cuarto y empaco todas sus pertenencias, la ropa de hombre que usaba hasta antes de su completa transformación y los vestidos, trajes y demás accesorios que compro cuando ya fue completamente mujer, todo le cupo en dos cajas y una maleta, cuando ya hubo recogido todo y se despidió de el cuarto que fue suyo desde que era prácticamente mujer, salió de allí con un sentimiento de melancolía enorme, se dirigió a paso lento hacia la tienda, allí se detuvo un momento y observo a Undertaker, él, como siempre, se encontraba arreglando e inspeccionando los cuerpos que a su tienda llegaban, suspiro y fue con él-Undertaker-le llamó, el detuvo su trabajo un momento y volteo a verla-

-dime, que ocurre Grell?-pregunto, pues no era muy común que ella le llamara por su nombre completo-

-ocurre que. . .yo, eh decidido regresar a mi casa, creo que ya eh abusado demasiado de tu hospitalidad y me regreso, ya tengo todo listo, solo quería avisarte. . .hasta luego-y salió disparada para su cuarto, tomo sus cosas y las fue llevando de a una a su casa, cuando regreso por la maleta decidió asomarse a ver si veía a Undertaker. . pero la estancia estaba vacía. . y sobre los ataúdes solo había una pequeña nota que rezaba: Salí por trabajo, regreso mañana. . adiós Grell-

Ella dejó la nota donde estaba y se fue por su maleta, salió de allí con la mirada baja, regreso a su casa y un sentimiento de soledad la embargo, se recostó en su cama, la cual tenia una fina capa de polvo por el tiempo que no estuvo allí y se durmió, mas por cansancio que otra cosa, lo ultimo que sintió antes de caer profundamente dormida fue que derramo solo una lágrima. Al otro día despertó sintiéndose ligeramente menos triste y melancólica, se arreglo muy castamente y fue directo a su trabajo. . ni siquiera comió, y claro, como ya lo esperaba a medio camino se encontró con Sebastián. . .

-Grell!, que bueno que te veo, ayer me dejaste preocupado y no entendí lo que me dijiste o mas bien el por que y.-decía el mayordomo mientras la sostenía por los hombros, mas ella lo interrumpió-

-Sebastián, si no es molestia me podrías soltar? Ya voy tarde para mi trabajo y por cierto, simplemente entiende que ya de nada sirve esta farsa que creamos, Will se molesto tanto que ni me dirige la palabra y por mi esta bien, espero lo entiendas y también quería decirte que. . la próxima vez que me busques sea solo para cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Alois y Claude, ahora me retiro, adiós-le dijo con expresión entre fría y fastidiada y en un tono muy serio, no dejo que el mayordomo dijera nada y se fue de allí sin mas, el mayordomo la intento seguir mas ella ya no estaba-

-Grell. . . .-soltó al viento y se fue, triste y enojado a la vez-

Mientras que Grell iba entrando a las oficinas Shinigami, como todavía no había podido recuperar su moto sierra le dieron una espada para que pudiera trabajar, a ella no le agrado mucho la idea, pero tenia que acostumbrarse a ello, cuando fue por su agenda a la oficina de Will, este en parte por lo del día anterior y en parte por su terrible resaca de ese día la trato tan fríamente como ella a él, no cruzaron ni un buenos días, solo Grell entro, tomo la agenda y salió, a todos les pareció raro, pues con nadie hablo. . . ni siquiera saludo a Ronald que la vio en la entrada. La nueva forma de ser de Grell sorprendió a todos, pero nadie se atrevió a preguntarle por que había cambiado, pues ella, en verdad, daba miedo. . .duro así casi 15 días, en los cuales ella no hablo con nadie si no era estrictamente necesario, William parecía estar de un humor que ni el se aguantaba, Sebastián estaba mas que torpe y distraído. . bueno hasta Finny era mas hábil que él, lo cual exasperaba mucho a Ciel que parecía intuir el por que de su comportamiento, pero no sabia como preguntar y bueno Undertaker estaba desaparecido, nadie lo había visto y su tienda estaba todos los días cerrada.

Esos cambios de comportamiento y el revoltijo de sentimientos, para dos personas fue lo mejor que les pudo pasar. . pues en esos momentos era propicio llevar a cabo su plan. . .pues todos aquellos que representaban una amenaza para el mismo estaban mas que distanciados. . .solo es cosa de decir unas mentiras por allá y una que otra ilusión por acá y listo, todos quedarían destruidos por ellos mismos.

* * *

lo se, esta vez tarde mucho mas en actualizar, creo que casi un mes.. . pero es que no tenia inspiracion, y luego me dejaron montones de tarea y bueno, al final me hice un tiempito y aqui esta. . no me agrado mucho pero es lo mejor que me salio. . .espero les guste y como siempre espero sus reviews! n_n


	12. Chapter 11

Ya habían pasado casi mes y medio desde las nuevas actitudes de Will, Grell y Sebastián, al igual que la desaparición y regreso de Undertaker, el ambiente se sentía muy tenso para todos, mas para Grell, quien pensó que con un merecido descanso de un día se repondría un poco, así que espero disfrutar su único día libre en todo el mes. . pero mientras estaba dormida muy calientita en su cama (pues aun estaba oscuro) escuchó a lo lejos unos golpecitos rítmicos, que poco a poco se fueron volviendo mas fuertes, despertándola en el proceso, pues alguien tocaba la puerta, pensó que ignorando el llamado y quedándose en su cama quien fuera el que tocaba se hartaría y se iría, pero en vez de ello tocaban con más insistencia, Grell, viendo que no le quedaba de otra mas que levantarse, se zafó de sus cobijas, se puso la bata de su pijama, sus pantunflas y a regañadientes fue a abrir la puerta. . .

-quien quiera que sea es muy temprano y mi único día libre así que deje de molestar!-le dijo a la persona que tenia enfrente, mas no espero que fuera. . –¿Gregory?-dijo sorprendida, al igual que lo estaba el chico que tenía frente a ella-

-hola Grell-respondió este- ¿puedo pasar?, creo que hay mucho que explicar-dijo el otro en un tono serio y formal, pero amable-

-¿eh?, si claro, pasa-dijo haciéndose a un lado dejando que él pasara, luego cerró la puerta y lo siguió hasta la sala-

-y bien. . ¿que te ocurrió Grell?-pregunto apenas hubo la otra llegado con él-por que yo recuerdo que la ultima vez que te vi eras . . bueno, como siempre habías sido, igual que yo

-pues. .si quieres saber, será mejor que te sientes-le dijo al momento en que ella tomaba asiento frente al chico-primero que nada quiero decirte que esto no fue en parte por decisión propia

-¿a que te refieres con eso?-la interrumpió-

-pues a que tu mejor que nadie sabia que yo deseaba esto con todo mi ser-le explicó- pero las causas del cambio aun me son desconocidas y el responsable de esto igual mas me siento muy feliz de ello. . cosa que no puedo decir por tu cara-completo con expresión triste-

-pues, no es eso, sino que,¡por dios Grell, La ultima vez que nos vimos eras un hombre, y no cualquier hombre eras mi hermano menor! Y ahora que decido venir para saber de ti ¿¡me encuentro con que "mágicamente" eres mujer? No esperes que me lo tome a bien así como así-le dijo algo alterado-

-¿me estas queriendo decir que por que ahora soy así ya no soy tu hermano o hermana en este caso?, gracias Gregory no esperaba menos de tu parte-le dijo esta sarcásticamente-

-no, espera no lo tomes así ¿vale?- se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado-a lo que me refiero es que me a pillado desprevenido tu cambio, dame solo tiempo para asimilarlo y ya-le dijo mientras le tomaba de las manos y veía que aun con esas facciones femeninas después de todo reconocía el rostro de su hermano, luego pensó que si, desde que Grell había aceptado su gusto por los chicos siempre había deseado ser una mujer y el como buen hermano siempre lo apoyo y lo comprendió-

Grell por su parte estaba mas que nerviosa, no se esperaba que Gregory la viniera a visitar, vaya ni siquiera tenia planeado el como decirle todo lo que le había ocurrido y por la cara pensativa de su hermano veía que le estaba costando asimilarlo todo, pero confió en que la entendiera, pues siempre había contado con el apoyo de él en todo momento. . .

-¿Gregory?-pregunto al ver que su hermano se levantaba y caminaba hacia el sillón donde antes había estado-

-Grell, tu sabes que siempre te eh apoyado verdad, sea cual sea la situación en la que te has metido-le dijo en tono serio mientras volteaba a verla, Grell asintió en silencio-y ahora con esta situación tuya, pues yo. . .¡hare lo mismo de siempre!-completo con una pequeña sonrisa-así que ven y dale a tu hermano un abrazo. . niña-dijo mientras extendía sus brazos, Grell lanzo un gritito de alegría y fue enseguida a abrazarlo mientras una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro-si tu eres feliz yo lo soy y si esto a pasado pues. . ¿que mejor no?

-si. . claro …feliz-dijo entrecortadamente ella mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo-

-¿Grell, que ocurre?

-yo. . Gregory, ¡no lo soporto mas!-gritó mientras se acurrucaba en el abrazo de su hermano soltando algunas lágrimas-me siento tan sola, confundida y no se que hacer yo. . no puedo mas, ya no puedo mas. . .-dijo mientras se soltaba a llorar, preocupando a Gregory-

-¿por que lo dices?. . que te han hecho Grell-le pregunto mientras la llevaba al sillón y se sentó junto con ella, le preocupaba verlo o verla así de frágil y sensible-

-es que. . tu recuerdas a Will ¿no?-le pregunto mientras intentaba inútilmente dejar de llorar, viendo que el asentía con cierta molestia-pues supongo que recuerdas que yo siempre eh estado enamorada de él, pero siempre me ha rechazado. . y recuerdas que hace algunos años conocí a ese demonio mayordomo el cual me dejo sin aliento ¿verdad?, pero que también me rechazo y con Undertaker fue igual y pues yo me encerré en mi misma por mucho tiempo por culpa de ellos, ¿lo recuerdas?-Gregory volvió a asentir en silencio para dejar que ella continuara- pues resulta que después de que me volví chica sin querer los enamore a los tres y ahora yo. . no se que hacer por que yo no se que siento por cada uno y ellos me presionan, me siguen y yo decidí volver a ser un bloque de hielo para así poner en orden mis sentimientos pero creo que solo empeore las cosas pues. . Will me trata más frio que lo que yo a él, Sebastián se volvió un desastre y es mas torpe que cualquier otro ser vivo en el mundo y Undertaker se fue, y luego volvió, pero no sale, no habla, no nada y yo. . yo . .me siento mal por haber causado todo esto, al mismo tiempo que sé que es culpa de ellos pero ya no se ni que hacer-termino diciendo al fin sintiéndose un poco mas ligera luego de hablar-

-esto si es un problema Grell, y no solo te a afectado a ti, sino todo a tu alrededor. . pero creo tener la solución-le dijo luego de que esta se medio calmara-

-¿sí?, ¿Y cual es la solución que tu me das Gregory?-le pregunto mientras el le limpiaba los rastros de lagrimas-

-pues, seria cambiando lugares-le dijo simplemente-

-no es que crea que es mala idea, pero dudo que pases por mujer por muy gemelos que seamos Greg-le dijo esta pensando que su hermano no era tan listo como recordaba-

-no cabeza de chorlito-le dijo dándole un golpecito en la frente con molestia finjida- no me refiero a yo ser tu y tú yo, me refiero a que yo tomare tu lugar en tu trabajo y tu el mío, entiendes?-por la cara de su hermana supo que no-lo que quiero decir es que tu trabajaras en la facultad tomando mi lugar como profesor y yo el tuyo en la oficina siendo shinigami, ahora si entendiste?

-claro ni que fuera tonta –le respondió esta haciendo un puchero-me parece una buena idea, pero como harás el cambio eh?

-pues fácil, le pediré el cambio a mi jefe, que a la vez es el mejor amigo del mandamás de tu parte de la oficina, así que dalo por hecho vale?-vio como Grell esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y luego el la imito-ahora vamos a que te arregles y yo me instale para ir a desayunar te parece?

-claro Greg, vamos-le dijo aun sonriendo y se encaminaron a sus respectivas habitaciones-

Después de que Grell se arreglara y su hermano se instalara salieron a desayunar y se la pasaron todo ese día paseando mientras ambos se ponían al día, Grell se sintió al fin aliviada en parte por la compañía de su hermano, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal por lo ocurrido con los otros tres, para cuando regresaban a la casa ya era de noche, no muy tarde, serian como algo así de las 10, pero a una cuadra de la casa se encontraron con. .

-Grell! Hola-le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella-como has estado eh? Tenia mucho que no te veía-le decía mientras tomaba de las manos a su amiga y sonreía, fijándose después en el chico que la acompañaba-

-bien Maylene, pero algo ocupada con el trabajo ya sabes, je-le respondió esta apenas sonriendo, viendo como su amiga veía embobada a su hermano así que decidió presentarlos- em, May él es mi hermano Greg, y Greg ella es mi amiga May-los presentó, vio como Greg le sonrió a la chica mientras le daba la mano en forma de saludo y a tal acto la chica se sonrojo pero también sonrió algo apenada-

Despues de platicar unos minutos Maylene se despidió de ambos hermanos y se encaminó hacia la mansión Phantomhive, cuando la chica se hubo perdido de vista Grell le dijo a su hermano que lo mejor era que ya regresaran a su casa y se encaminaron tranquilamente sin saber que una sombra los habia estado espiando todo el día y ahora sonreia de manera perversa al planear su siguiente movimiento.

La sombra que para ese momento ya se encontraba de regreso a donde su amo estaba al acercarse a una vela revelo que en realidad era Claude Faustus. . .

-y bien, ¿Qué averiguaste?-le pregunto a su sirviente desde su lugar entre las sombras-

-tal parece que usted tenia razón, la chica tiene un gemelo con el cual planea cambiar de trabajo, tal parece que el unico que sabe de el es el shinigami castaño, así que podriamos usar ese cambio a nuestro favor-le informo-

-bien, puede que si nos sea de ayuda, pero si por alguna razon cualquiera de los otros dos se enteran de la verdad sera una perdida de tiempo esto, así que ten mucho cuidado en que ni Sebastián ni Undertaker lo sepan, ¿entendido Claude?-el castaño afirmo con la cabeza-ve y sigue con el plan, ya falta poco para el final

-_si, su alteza_-y tras decir esto se desvanecio en las sombras-

-falta muy poco para que pueda acabarte Ciel, muy poco, y esta vez ni tu demonio te podra defender-sonrio maleficamente y tal como su mayordomo se desvanecio entre las penumbras de aquel lugar-

* * *

primero que nada pido disculpas por tardar tanto! y es que mi inspiracion tomo vacaciones de varios meses xD

ahora ya tenemos un nuevo personaje n_n y es que no se, ya extrañaba la forma masculina de nuestro querido Grell y pues se me ocurrio que tuviera un gemelo! para aclarar Gregory es exactamente igual a Grell cuando era hombre, escepto por su cabello ya que el lo usa corto, es mas alto que Grell y usa trajes negros, es algo mas brusco que Grell al hablar y es digamos "normal" dentro de lo que cabe.

espero seguir contando con ustedes a travez de los reviews y puede que el sig cap tarde todavia. . pero prometo no quedarme tanto tiempo sin subir!

sayonara


	13. Chapter 12

Era ya tarde cuando Grell y Greg salieron para la oficina de los shinigamis, Grell iba casi arrastrando a su hermano, pues este no queria que lo vieran con el "pequeño cambio" que le hizo Grell para que no se dieran cuenta que ella ya no iba a ir a trabajar alla por un tiempo y la dejasen tranquila. . .

-no Grell, por favor, por favor deja que me cambie. . no seas cruel, te lo suplico-le decía el pobre chico que era casi arrastrado, pues no podia caminar con los zapatos que traía-

-no seas llorón Greg, ademas esto fue idea tuya, no te quejes

-no, fue idea mia cambiar de puestos de trabajo, ¡mas no fue idea mía cambiar de identidad!

-oye si queremos que esto resulte sera mejor que todos crean que eh vuelto a mi antigua forma ¿no te parece?, así ninguno te molestara

-pero ¿era necesario esto?-le dijo soltandose y señalandose a si mismo-

-bien, puede que sea un poco exagerado pero sera por corto tiempo, tranquilizate ¿vale?-le dijo sonriente-anda ya entra que es tarde-le dio un beso en la mejilla- ademas yo tambien ya me tengo que ir, para preparar todo y mañana irme a la facultad, suerte hermanito-se despidio y se fue-

-no, espera ¡Grell!-le grito pero esta ya se habia ido-

-¿Grell-san?-pregunto alguien a su espalda-

-eh. . ¿si?-dijo volteando, para ver que quien le hablaba, era si no mal recordaba Ronald Knox-ocurre algo em. . ¿Ron?

-pues si, ¿que no eras una chica?-pregunto el chico confundido, pues apenas dos días atrás su superior era una bella chica pelirroja y ahora que volvia a verla de nuevo era un chico, mas alto que él, cabello algo mas largo, y su traje de siempre ademas de sus lentes rojos con calaveritas, en resumen era otra vez el Grell-san que conocio cuando entro a trabajar-

-eh. . pues, tal parece que solo era temporal je-contesto nervioso-

-bueno, espero y eso no te afecte tanto, se veia que te encantaba ser mujer-le dijo algo decaido al pensar en que su superior estaria triste de nuevo-

-¡no te preocupes!. . estare bien-le sonrio con algo de trabajo al intentar ser como Grell- despues de todo yo ya estaba acostumbrado, digo acostumbrada je-dijo nervioso-

-esta bien, si tu lo dices te creo. . .Nos vemos Grell -le dijo algo extrañado el chico, pues Grell estaba actuando mas raro que de costumbre-

Cuando el chico se hubo ido Greg entro en el edificio, todo el que lo veia se extrañaba al verlo y cuchicheaban a sus espaldas:"¿es Grell?" "¿que le paso?""¿Qué no era una chica?". Claro que Greg a diferencia de Grell odiaba que hablaran de él y que lo miraran por tanto rato, antes de que siquiera llegara a la oficina de Will se volteo todo molesto. .

-¡PODRIAN DEJAR DE HABLAR DE MI, ME ESTAN HARTANDO! –les grito furioso, pero muy tarde se dio cuenta de que Grell nunca haria algo así-

-¿Qué es todo ese escandalo?-salio preguntando molesto Will- ¿ y ahora que problemas estas causando Sutcliff?

-yo ninguno Spears son todos estos metiches que tienes por empleados-le contesto molesto-

-"¿Spears? ¿Desde cuando me llama por mi apellido?"- te recuerdo que tu tambien eres parte de mis subordinados, eres una empleada mas de aquí

-empleado-le contesto este serio-

-¿que dices?-le pregunto volteando a ver a Grell. . cual fue su sorpresa al ver que ya no era mas la chica que vio hace dos días, sino que ahora volvia a ser el Grell que conocia desde hace años- ¿y a ti que te paso?

- pues por si no lo ves soy un hombre de nuevo-le dijo molesto-ahora quitate quieres-lo empujo y entro en la oficina para tomar la agenda del día-

Will se quedo en shock por como le habia hablado Grell, pues si no lo conociera diria que ese no era Grell sino Gregory, el molesto hermano gemelo de Grell con quien nunca se llevo bien pero eso era imposible pues segun sabia Gregory trabajaba en la facultad de shinigamis como profesor.

-y a ti quien te dio el permiso para pasar como Juan por su casa en mi oficina-le dijo molesto cerrando la puerta de su oficina-

-con mi permiso que es el unico que necesito-le contesto altaneramente y tomando la agenda se dirigio a la puerta, pero Will no lo dejo salir-¡quitate de mi camino William!-le grito molesto-

-no lo pienso hacer hasta que me digas que sucede contigo Grell-le contesto este agarrando al otro por los brazos-

-sueltame que yo contigo no tengo nada de que hablar ¡muevete!-lo empujo y salio de la oficina hecho una fiera- ¡y ustedes que me ven!-le grito a los que lo veían; salioi de alli y se fue diresto a recoger su arma-¿esta es mi arma?-le pregunto al chico que lo atendio-

-si señorit. . señor Grell. . ¿acaso no es esa su motosierra?-le pregunto extrañado, pues era el unico que usaba una-

-eh. . si claro gracias-la tomo y salio de alli-

Bien, y. . .¿como se usa esto? Se pregunto Greg al estar ya lejos de la oficina, pues la unica vez que habia usado un arma para ir a recoger almas fue en su examen para salir de la facultad hace muchos años y ciertamente no le agradaba, intento encenderla y la solto al no estar acostumbrado a usarla.

-¿pero que pensabas al pedir esto como arma? -le pregunto a su ausente hermana-ni hablar, a trabajar-y se fuye saltando por los edificios de la ciudad, claro que, llevandose unas cuantas caidas en el proceso pues se olvidaba de que llevaba tacones-malditos zapatos-repetia en cada caida, hasta que en uno de sus pequeños accidentes se topo con. . .-

-¿Grell? Eres tu verdad-le dijo un hombre como de su edad, cabello negro lacio hasta los hombros de enfrente y traje negro de mayordomo-¿estas bien?

-se estare bien en el momento que deje de caerme con estos malditos zapatos-respondio aun sin ver bien con quien hablaba-bueno. . ¿me ayudas o te quedas alli parado viendome? pregunto al no poderse poner solo de pie-

-eh. . si claro-le respondio el mayordomo extrañado del comportamiento de Grell, pues ella nunca se comprtaba así ni hablaba así. . hasta que se fijo en otro detalle. . ¡ya no era una chica!- ¿pero que te paso?-le pregunto viendolo bien-

-¿a que te refieres?-le pregunto volteando a verlo y dandose cuenta de con quien estaba hablando-Sebastián Michaelis-dijo mas para si mismo

-si soy yo, pero a ti que te paso Grell. . ¿no eras una chica?

-y dale con lo mimso ¡A USTEDES QUE LES INTERESA!-le grito-

-¡me interesa por que recuerda que yo te quiero!-le contesto el mayordomo tomandolo de los antebrazos-

-¿así?, no te creo-le dijo soltandose y saliendo de alli brincando por entre los techos siendo seguido por el demonio-¡dejame tranquilo!-le grito, y por vokltear a verlo no se fijo y como novedad del día se tropezo-

-¡GRELL!-grito el demonio y lo atrapo en el aire cayendo el el piso con el shinigami en sus brazos-¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunto preocupado, acercando su cara mas de lo necesario-

-yo. . si estoy bien ahora sueltame quieres-le dijo molesto y sonrojado, pues le daba vergüenza ser cargado por otro hombre-¡ya!-dijo y sze bajo de los fuertes brazos del demonio el cual antes de que se fuera lo abrazo por la espalda-

-Grell. . se que eh sido peor que la escoria contigo. . pero por favor no seas frio conmigo. . por favor-le dijo al oido-

-sueltame Sebastián Michaelis. . ahora-le dijo Greg friamente, cuando el demonio le hizo caso se fue de alli-no te atrevas a seguirme mas entendido o vere que tu alma sea juzgada por el peor shinigami-le amenazo y se fue de alli caminando, dejando a un mayordomo con el corazon triste y algo roto-

Sebastián se fue de alli caminando lentamente, pensando el lo fria que ahora era Grell, tal parecia que ya no sentia nada por él y eso lo entristeciaa, pues el la eso iba pensando cuando de repente sintio que alguien lo observaba, volteo y se encontro con. .

-¡Claude! Pero que haces tu aquí-le dijo enojado-

-calmate Sebastián vengo en son de paz. . .ademas por lo que vi no creo que estes de animo para pelear. .¿o es que me equivoco?-le pregunto burlón-

-entonces largate, no me interesa oirte-le dijo volteandose y caminando de nuevo-

-oye, espera un momento quieres, tengo que hablar contigo. . digo no todos los dias tu novia se convierte en chico otra vez por culpa tuya no, pero no es para tanto-le decía ahsta que Sebby lo interrumpio-

-por. . culpa. . .mía-dijo-

-así es, yo la vi hace dos días y no se que hizo pero en un dos por tres volvio a ser hombre y según la escuche hablar era por culpa de un tal Undernosequemas y Will creo dijo, mas por el creo-le dijo finjiendo tratar de recordar-

-por ellos se volvio así. . pero, por que

-seguramente por e le dijeron que tu no la querias y todo era finjido, o eso dijo ella, como tu no la querias según ellos, , volvio a ser chico

-no!. . Grell. . .-el mayordomo cayo de rodillas al suelo-¡Grell!

-tranquilizate hombre, yo conozco la forma de regresarla a como era y se como hacer que vuelva a quererte, claro que para eso, tendrias que ayudarme con algo muy sencillo-le dijo al oido-

-y eso seria matando a el hijo de mi amo ¿no?-le pregunto el demonio-

-o claro que no, es con algo mas facil de lograr y no dañaras a tu amo ni a su pequeño niño, entonces aceptas-le pregunto, Sebastioan lo penso un momento y hablo-

-si te ayudo, no dañaras ni a ciel ni a su hijo y me ayudaras a recuperas a Grell

-así es-el demonio lo penso un poco mas-oye no tengo todo el tiempo así que ¿aceptas o no?

-si-cerraron el trato con un apretón de manos y cada uno se fue por distinto camino-

Paso el tiempo y cuando Greg regreso a la que seria su casa se encontro con su hermana terminando de guardar sus cosas, Grell le pregunto que tal habia estado su primer día como ella y el prefirio omitir los problemas que tubo y el encuentro con el se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto al haber decidido ayudar a Claude y penso que si con eso regresaria a Grell a su lado lo valia ademas de que no iba a dejar que la pasara nada ni a su amo ni a el hijo de este. Mientras que Will se preguntaba que habia àsado con Grell y por que se comportaba como Greg…

-¿esta todo listo Claude?-pregunto Alois-

-si, Sebastián a decidido ayudarme y no se imagina que el shinigami no es Grell, mientras tenga la esperanza de recuperarla nos ayudara, sin imaginar que sera el quien decida el futuro de su amo, despues de todo un demonio enamorado es la mejor arma si se sabe utilizar bien-le respondio este sin expresión alguna-

-perfecto, vete y sigue con lo planeado-el aracnido demonio salio y Trancy se quedo de nuevo solo-si, un demonio enamorado es la mejor arma. . y tu mejor que nadie lo sabe o no Caude, por que eso es lo unico por lo que ahora me obedeces-rio y se dirigio a una sala apartada que solo el conocia, entro y se rio de ver a quien tenia alli atrapada-¿pasandotela bien Hana? Me alegra saber que mientras te tenga bajo mi poder tu querido Claude me obedecera en todo-le dijo sosteniendo la cara de la demonio-en mal momento decidiste enamorarlo querida-la solto y salio de alli-

-Claude, ayudame-dijo y unas cristalinas lagrimas bajaron por su rostro-

* * *

bueno espero quue les haya gustado el cap. gracias a los que esperan cada uno y grax a los que dejan comentarios n_n

recuerden comentarios, dudas, quejas y demas en un review x fa


	14. Chapter 13

Apenas eran las diez de la mañana cuando Grell llegó a la habitación de su hermano en la facultad, acomodo su ropa en el espacio que habia dejado Greg al llevarse parte de su ropa cuando fue a visitarla y decidió tomar un baño para relajarse y salió se vistió con un traje de camisa, saco y falda larga (como los trajes de Madame Red) y se peino con un simple chongo con algunos mechones sueltos, cuando estubo lista salió de su ahora habitación y fue directo al despacho del director, el cual no quedaba muy lejos.

-Buenas tardes-dijo cuando pasó a la oficina donde el director que, de espaldas a ella, le esperaba-soy G. .

-Grell Sutcliff, si ya me avisaron que vendría-la interrumpió, dándose vuelta-así que usted es el herman. . .na de Gregory-dijo viendola-pensé que Gregory tenia un hermano gemelo, no una hermana

-si señor-dijo Grell un poco cohibida, pues el director no dejaba de verla. No le hubiese molestado si no fuera tan profunda su mirada-suele suceder a menudo, ya que por mi nombre se piensa que soy un chico, pero soy una chica-le respondió-espero que eso no afecte mi estancia aquí

-pues. . no, creo que no habrá problema, a menos que usted no sepa de la clase que dará-le dijo serio-

-es, si no me equivoco, daré Historia Shinigami, ¿no?-le respondió algo dudosa-

-pues esa era la clase que daba su hermano, pero me temo que no será la que usted dará

-¿Cómo?

-pues verá, en lo que su hermano pedia su cambio con usted, el profesor Peverett tomó su puesto de maestro de historia y dejó libre el puesto que él ocupaba-le explico-

-¿entonces que clase daré?

-pues dará. . . Camuflaje y Recolección de Almas en el Mundo Humano

-¿Camuflaje y Recolección?-dijo entre sorprendida y aterrada-¡Pero si es el peor puesto de maestros!

-claro que no, ¿Quién le dijo eso?

-pues nadie, pero. . .

-digame una cosa señorita Sutcliff, ¿usted estudió en esta institución antes de trabajar como shinigami?

-pues si

-entonces debo suponer que usted tomo esa clase ¿o no?

-si claro, fui de las mejores, pero. .

-entonces sabrá que es la única clase en la que un profesor puede salir con sus alumnos al mundo humano

-si, pero. .

-¿pero qué, srta.?, ¿acaso no le gusta el mundo humano?

-pues si, pero, le pedí a mi hermano que me dejara suplantarlo por que quería alejarme del mundo humano un tiempo-le contesto-¿no podría decirle al profesor que regrese a su clase?

-lo lamento señorita, pero eso no podrá ser, usted dará esa clase o me temo que su hermano tendrá que volver, es política de la institución-resolvió el director-¿entonces, acepta o no el trabajo?

-pues si, ¿Cuándo empiezo?

-mañana mismo, ahora haga el favor de retirarse que tengo trabajo que hacer, mi secretaria le dara el material que nesecitará, los horarios, permisos para ir al mundo humano, las listas de los alumnos, entre otras cosas. . .y señorita Grell. . bienvenida a la Academia de Shinigamis-le sonrió y fijó su vista en unos documentos que tenia en sus manos-

Grell salió de la oficina algo deprimida, pues tendría que ir al mundo humano y con algo de mala suerte se encontraría con alguno de los tres a los que evitaba, pero al menos le quedaba de consuelo de que era mucho mas divertida la clase que la de Historia ó con la secretaria del director y esta se encontraba leyendo algo muy entretenida, a Grell se le hizo conocida, pero no encontró el por que.

-eh, disculpa, vengo por el material de Camuflaje y Recolección-le dijo parándose frente al escritorio de la chica-

-si espere un momento que Charlotte esta a punto de resolver su conflicto interno-le dijo la chica sin dejar su lectura-

-¿Qué cosa?, oye pero necesito que me atiendas ya, ademas Charlotte jamás resolvió sus conflictos solo los complicaba más cada que los intentaba resolver, es más hasta decidió que no se quedaría ni con Albert ni con James ya que ambos resultaron ser los hermanos perdidos de su mejor amiga-le dijo esta, vio que la chica bajaba lentamente el libro-¿ahora si me atenderás?-pero al verla se fijo en que la chica tenia los ojos llenos de lágrimas y las mejillas rojas-¿estás bien?

-¿no. . no se queda con ninguno de los dos?

-pues no, acaso no lo has leido, salio el año pasado en el volumen trece de "Los recuerdos de Charlotte"-le respondio Grell, ya que ella habia leido la colección completa-

-pues, ¡claro que no!, me perdi los ultimos dos años por que estaba haciendo mi servicio social y ahora ¡ya me contaste el final!-la chica dejo el libro y comenzó a llorar-

-oye calmate, este, no es para tanto-la intento animar-¡deja de llorar Sharon!-le gritó, pero luego se arrepintió, pues no conocia a la chica y ella la habia llamado por el nombre de su mejor amiga-yo, lo lamento

-pero. . .solo hay alguien que me dice así-la chica dejo de llorar y se enfoco en ver a la chica que tenia enfrente, era algo mas alta que ella, cabello de un brillante rojo, facciones parecidas a las de su amigo Gregory y unos bonitos ojos esmeralda, identicos a los de. . –Grell

-mande-respondio al oir su nombre, pero la chica solo la veia fijamente, la secretaria era una chica de cabello lacio negro que le llegaba debajo de los hombros, piel pálida, facciones muy finas y unos grandes ojos morados, era identica a su amiga Sharon-¿Sharon?-pregunto-

-¿Grell?-le pregunto tambien y ambas asintieron-¡pero que sorpresa!-le dijo al momento de ir y abrazar a su amigo de la escuela, amiga mejor dicho-¿pero que te paso?-le pregunto cuando la solto-

-pues soy una chica y porfa no hagas preguntas-le respondio con una sonrisa-

-claro, pero mirate ¡te vez genial! O ahora si eres mas linda que yo-dijo haciendo un puchero-

-¿Qué no habiamos quedado en empate hace tiempo?

-ah si, es verdad, pero dime ¿que haces aquí?

-pues desde hoy trabajo aquí, como maestra de Camuflaje ¿puedes creerlo?

-pues si, pero dime, ¿y tu hermano?

-el esta ocupando mi puesto de shinigami recolector en la oficina de Londres

-oh valla, pobre de él, todavia recuerdo cuanto odiaba ir a hacer las prácticas y ahora tendrá que hacerlo a diario

-si es lo que me dijo, pero ni modo

Así se la pasaron platicando un buen rato las dos amigas, poniendose al corriente de lo que habian estado haciendo en el tiempo que no se vieron, Sharon le dio todo lo que nesecitaba para sus clases a Grell y ella le ayudo con su trabajo pues la había distraido mucho tiempo.

Al día siguiente Grell se levanto temprano y se baño, al salir escojió un conjunto de falda café, camisa blanca y chaleco, se puso su abrigo rojo hasta los codos (hagan de cuenta que es su ropa normal pero en vez de pantalón, falda larga), se arregló su cabello solo con un broche en uno de sus lados y lo demas lo dejo suelto. Salio con sus listas y unos libros hacia el salón que le habían asignado topándose en el camino con otro maestro, el cual tiró sus libros.

-¡oye fijate por donde vas!-le dijo enojada mientras levantaba sus cosas-

-¡a mi no me hables así secretaria maleducada!-le dijo el maestro-

-¡no soy ninguna secretaria, soy una maestra!-le dijo mientras se levantaba y lo encaraba-

-¿maestra?, ¡feh! ¿tú eres la niñita que va a suplir a Gregory?, ja no me hagas reir niñita-le dijo con burla-

-no soy ninguna niñita y si soy yo quien suplira a mi hermano-le respondio aun mas enojada-

-her. . ¿hermano?

-¡Gregory no tiene hermanas, solo un hermano menor!

-eh, no corrección, tiene una hermana menor-le dijo-pero bueno, a todo esto a ti que te importa

-el maestro (que no era mas que un año o dos mayos que Grell) la vio sorprendido, pues si se fijaba bien en su cara enojada, la chica se parecia a su colega-claro tienes algo de parecido con él, pero deja me presento, soy Arthur Bensmird, maestro de Tecnicas Básicas para la Recolección de Almas

-soy Grell Sutcliff, maestra de Camuflaje y Recolección de Almas y llego tarde a mi clase así que adiós-se despidió y hecho a correr-

-pero que chica tan linda-dijo y se encamino a su clase-

Grell corría tan rápido que solo se podia distinguir de ella un manchón rojo cuando pasaba, y llegó justo antes de que entraran sus alumnos.

-Buenos Días-les dijocuando todos se sentaron-me llamo Grell Sutcliff y seré su maestra de Camuflaje y Recolección de Almas-se presentó, no fue dificil, pues como era inicio de curso a nadie le extraño que hubiera maestra nueva-

-disculpe maestra, pero ¿acaso es usted algo del profesor Gregory?-le pregunto la unica chica que había en el salón, la cual se sentaba hasta atrás-

-¿y a ti que te interesa Shiori?-le dijo un chico que estaba casi hasta enfrente, de cabello castaño claro-

-oye no le hables así-le regaño Grell-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-le pregunto al chico-

-Zac Todd maestra-le respondio el chico-

-bueno Zac, espero que no siempre le hables a si a tu compañera, por que entonces tendremos problemas-le dijo seria-y respondiendo a tu pregunta. . eh. ¿Shiori?-la chica asintió-sí, soy hermana del profesor Gregory, pero bueno, yo ya me presente así que ahora les toca a ustedes, así que se paran y me diran su nombre y edad, empezando desde usted señorita Shiori-dijo y la chica se levantó y un poco nerviosa habló-

-me llamo Shiori Kahiko y tengo 17 años-se sentó y el chico frente a ella se levantó-

-soy Armando Carden, tengo 17 años

Y así uno a uno de los 23 alumnos se presentó, despues de eso Grell comenzó a explicar los retos para esa clase, su forma de trabajo y los objetivos de la materia para ese año escolar, ademas de decirles que no saldrían a practicas en el mundo humano hasta que aprendieran bien sus lecciones. Despues de ese grupo le siguieron otros dos y luego pudo tomar un descanso de una hora antes de volver y tener cuatro clases más, al menos le alegraba saber que eran solo alumnos de quinto semestre a los que les daría clase pues los demas semestres eran un desastre. Al final del día llegó exahusta a su cuarto y no cenó pues cayo profundamente dormida.


	15. Chapter 14

Grell caminaba nerviosa por los pasillos de la facultad pues ese día saldría con su primera clase al mundo humano, los estudiantes que la veían pasar le saludaban con respeto pero esta no les hacía caso, pues estaba tan absorta en sus nervios y pensando cada escenario donde se encontrara con cualquiera de sus tres tormentos personales que ni cuenta se dio cuando llego frente a su clase.

-etto. . .¿profesora Sutcliff?-le llamo uno de los estudiantes-

-¿Qué?. . oh claro, perdonen-dijo esta algo apenada por lo distraída que había sido, olvidando por un momento sus nervios volviendo a ser la seria maestra que había aprendido a ser esos dos meses-bien, hoy es el día en que tendrán su primera practica en el mundo humano, pero para poder ir necesito que todos usen sus permisos a la vista, para que por cualquier inconveniente podamos ayudaros pronto-les explico-por favor, fórmense en parejas como lo explicamos la clase pasada. . no Charly, vas con Scott, no con Kevin-corregía a una chica-bien, ahora. . Vayamos-agrego con cierto pesar caminando-

-profesora. . el mundo humano queda para allá-le corrigió una alumna señalando el lado contrario a donde caminaba Grell-

-a claro, claro, ya lo sabía-corrigió su rumbo y siendo seguida por 12 parejas de alumnos abrió el portal que los mandaba al mundo humano-aquí vamos

-OFICINAS SHINIGAMI-

-Grell Sutcliff!-gritaba un muy enojado William a un pelirrojo-¡vuelve en este maldito momento!

-¿o si no que? ¿Me correrás?-le respondió el otro caminando por el pasillo casi indiferente a los griteríos del castaño-

-¡vuelve aquí ahora mismo!-le grito por última vez mientras lo jalaba del cabello y Greg no tuvo otra opción que obedecerle, pues si tiraba más fuerte se le caería la peluca pelirroja que le había costado tanto tiempo aprender a ponerse y que se viera natural-

-bien, bien ya voy, que pesado-le contesto haciendo que el otro le soltara el cabello-

Ambos hombres entraron a la oficina de Will, el castaño fue hacia su silla y el pelirrojo se sentó frente a este.

-y bien,¿ que quieres?-le pregunto en tono de molestia-

-saber por qué rayos me evitas y me desobedeces-le dijo el otro en el tono más frio que pudo-

-te evito porque sueles acosarme y no te desobedezco, solo hago las cosas a mi modo-le respondió con simpleza-

-¿Qué yo te acoso?-el otro asintió-¿y qué hay de todos estos años que TU me has acosado a mí?-le pregunto ofendido-

-eso es historia pasada. . y ahora si me disculpas yo sí tengo trabajo que hacer-le dijo para después levantarse e ir hacia la puerta-

Pero antes de que siquiera estuviera a medio camino Will lo tomo de los hombros y se acercó al rostro de Greg, más cuando vio sus ojos lo soltó enseguida como si este quemara.

-¿y a ti que te pasa?-le pregunto molesto, pues muchas veces le había dicho al castaño que no se le acercara tanto, tal vez a Grell no le molestaría pero a él sí-

-ya decía yo que actuabas raro ¡tú no eres Grell!-le acuso el otro-

-¿y por qué dices que no soy yo? ¿Quién más podría ser?-le pregunto temiendo que lo hubieran descubierto-

-eres Gregory el molesto hermano gemelo de él-le escupió con odio- ¿Dónde está Grell?-le preguntó enojado-

-Greg al verse descubierto no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la verdad-bien tienes razón, soy Gregory-dijo hablando como normalmente hacía, sin tono afeminado ni voz chillona-pero no sé dónde está mi hermana, simplemente me pidió que la cubriera en el trabajo y se fue, no sé a dónde ni por cuánto tiempo-le mintió-

-¿Qué la cubrieras? ¡más bien la suplantaste!- le dijo molesto, todas esas humillaciones que hizo para que Grell lo perdonara, y resulta que se trataba del molesto de su hermano-pero ni que hacer, vete a trabajar como siempre, pero quiero que mañana te presentes como eres. . o ¿acaso así eres también?-agrego con algo de burla y miedo. .no fuera que sí y ahora otro pelirrojo loco lo persiguiese-

-¡claro que no!-le grito indignado, pero luego pensó que había estado actuando muy bien su papel-solo era actuación. . .además ¿Quién eres tú para darme ordenes?

-tu jefe y ahora vete a trabajar!-le dijo el otro en tono cortante literalmente echando al pelirrojo de su oficina-

-joder que carácter el suyo-dijo mientras se levantaba e iba a cumplir con su agenda-

-MANSIÓN PHANTOMHIVE-

-¡ya basta Sebastián! Ya fue suficiente de tu estado de zombi!-decía un ya harto Ciel Phantomhive a su sirviente demoniaco, el cual estaba en su cuarto encerrado-¡es hora de que te levantes y vuelvas a ser el mismo de siempre!

-no puedo amo. . sin ella, yo . . solo soy un simple mayordomo, déjeme vivir mi dolor a gusto-le decía oculto bajo las cobijas de su cama-

-¡no eres un simple mayordomo Sebastián eres un demonio apto y calificado!-le dijo en tono comprensible, para luego agregar-¡así que mueve ese culo tuyo y ponte a trabajar como siempre y es una orden!-le grito mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cara, esperando que así reaccionara. . y lo logro-

-joven amo esa no es forma de tratar a sus sirvientes-le dijo mientras se sobaba la parte golpeada en su tono de siempre-

-es forma de tratarlos cuando se comportan como tú-se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir le dijo-necesito que vayas con Maylene a comprar algunas cosas para Edmund, así que vístete y no la hagas esperar

En cuanto su amo salió, Sebastián suspiro cansado, no había cambiado en nada su actitud ni su estado del ánimo, pero por no preocupar más a los demás iba a fingir estar bien, pues gracias a su Boochan se dio cuenta de que tenía preocupados a todos, hasta a él con su actitud, así que al menos por ellos trataría de reponerse. Se vistió con su traje negro de mayordomo y salió de su habitación para ir con Maylene.

-ALGUN LUGAR DE LONDRES-

-muy bien chicos, escuchadme por favor-les hablo a sus alumnos- tienen que demostrarme sus habilidades para camuflajearse y pasar inadvertidos entre los humanos mientras siguen a las personas de esta lista, recuerden deben pasar inadvertidos y ser como fantasmas entre la gente, de ninguna manera pueden ser descubiertos-les paso la lista y a cada pareja le dio una persona de la lista junto con la foto, en cierto modo los preparaba para su examen final-yo me paseare entre todos para vigilarlos y si se encuentran en problemas lo sabré gracias a sus gafetes, así que no los pierdan y vayan-les dijo y todos los equipos tomaron rumbos diferentes, mientras que ella. . .volvía a ser un manojo de nervios-

"_cálmate Grell todo estará bien"_ se repetía a sí misma, pues aunque ya había puesto en claro sus sentimientos en esos dos meses, no dejaba de pensar en que todo podría salir mal cuando les dijera que estaba enamorada de Undertaker y amaba a Will, y que después de mucho pensarlo y analizarlo supo que también se había enamorado de Sebastián, pero este con su actitud había terminado por acabar con ese amor y el tiempo en que estuvieron juntos. . simplemente fue cariño lo que sentía, ya no amor; Sin embargo de Will siempre estuvo enamorada, con el paso de los años paso de ser amor de niños a un amor apasionado. . . si puede que también Will lo rechazase y fuera frío con ella, pero eso precisamente era lo que le gustaba de él: su frialdad para con todos, y Undertaker, fue inevitable no enamorarse de él, pues era todo lo que una mujer podría desear y no se refería a lo físico (que de paso tampoco estaba mal), era un hombre comprensible, que la respetaba y aunque pareciera imposible, era alguien muy tierno. . se enamoró como chiquilla de él.

En eso pensaba cuando a unos tres edificios divisó a un hombre con una larga cabellera carmesí, supo que era su hermano y fue a hablar con él.

-¡he Greg!-le grito para que este la viese-

-¡Grell! ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?-le pregunto extrañado-

-vine con un grupo a una práctica y tu ¿Por qué tan malhumorado?

-¿practica? Pero si en Historia Shinigami no salimos a prácticas-le dijo extrañado-

-es que no doy Historia Shinigami, mientras realizábamos el cambio otro maestro tomo tu clase y a mí me dejaron en Camuflaje y Recolección

-vaya, parece que de plano tienes mala suerte hermanita-se burló el chico-

-oh cállate-le dijo molesta- y mejor dime por que tenías esa carota de amargado. . si estas así siempre dudo que crean que eres yo-le dijo extrañada, pues su hermano no se enojaba con facilidad-

-pues no siempre estoy así, pero incluso fingiendo bien el ser como tú, lamento decirte que Spears se dio cuenta-le dijo temiendo el escándalo que su hermana podría armar-

-¿así que Will se dio cuenta eh?, no me extraña, él siempre me ha conocido bien y esa aversión a ti, supongo que era de esperarse-dijo pensativa y algo melancólica-¿y Sebastián o Undertaker no lo han notado o si?

-no, al demonio lo vi hace dos semanas, pero como siempre lo mande a volar y el otro sujeto no sale de su tienda si no es para recoger cadáveres-le informo-

-entiendo. . ¿tienes mucho trabajo?

-no, ¿por qué?

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo antes de que empiece mi ronda con los estudiantes y tu con tu agenda?-le ofreció-

-claro-dijo y comenzó a caminar pero apenas iba a saltar y se tropezó-joder, siempre me caigo con estos malditos zapatos

-no me digas que aún no aprendes a caminar con ellos

-claro que sí, pero siempre me tropiezo cuando salto o intento saltar. . ¿te divierto?-le pregunto al ver que Grell reía a carcajadas-

-lo siento, pero es que es gracioso verte tumbado en el piso rezongando de los zapatos, pero bueno ¿vamos?-le ofreció la mano y juntos saltaron hasta una cafetería, cerca del centro de la ciudad-

-CON SEBASTIÁN Y MAYLENE-

-¿ya te sientes mejor Sebastián?-le pregunto la chica preocupada-

-sí, gracias por tu preocupación Maylene-le contesto el mayordomo con una sonrisa-

-la verdad no te creo. . .eres muy malo ocultando tus emociones-le dijo la chica- pero espero que pronto estés mejor-agrego con una sonrisa-

-¿Cómo supiste que miento?-le pregunto sorprendido-

-no es necesario ser muy listo para darse cuenta ¿sabes?

-siguieron caminando por el centro de la ciudad, mientras compraban lo básico para el bebé, pañales, leche, etc. , y también iban observando algunas tiendas, a Sebastián no le gustaba mucho pasear, pero no dijo nada porque se dio cuenta de que era la manera en que Maylene intentaba subirle el ánimo.

-¡mira qué lindo collar!-dijo emocionada viéndola estantería de una joyería-¿no lo crees Sebastián?-le pregunto a su acompañante-

-el solo volteo a ver l que Maylene señalaba y vio que en efecto era una gargantilla de oro blanco con incrustaciones de esmeraldas y rubíes. . rojo y verde. . justo como los ojos y el cabello de Grell-

-¿Sebastián?-pregunto al ver que el semblante del mayordomo se había vuelto sombrío-

-si. . es muy hermoso May, ¿podemos regresar ya? Seguro a Boochan no le gustara que tardemos demasiado-le dijo para emprender el camino hacia la mansión-

-Sebastián. . –dijo triaste, pues su propósito había sido alegrar al moreno y en cambio este había entristecido súbitamente, volteo a ver el collar y entonces se dio cuenta de su error, los colores de las incrustaciones eran del color de los ojos y el cabello de su querida amiga Grell-Sebastián espera!-le grito mientras corría por entre la gente, chocando con otra persona, pero no vio con quien, solo se disculpó y corrió detrás del mayordomo-

Lo que no vio fue que esa persona era precisamente por quien Sebastián estaba así. .

-¡Sebastián!-le grito al poder alcanzarlo, el pelinegro volteo a verla, regañándose internamente por haberla dejado atrás- ¡perdóname!-dijo para luego abrazarlo, haciendo que este tirara las cosas que habían comprado-

-¡¿pero Maylene que. . .!-quiso preguntar ante tal acción, pero la chica le respondió rápidamente-

-perdón por haberte enseñado ese collar. . yo quería alegrarte, pero termine haciendo que la recordaras. . perdón Sebastián. . lo siento mucho-dijo y unas cristalinas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, al momento en que el mayordomo correspondía el abrazo-

-no tengo nada que disculparte, simplemente fue una relación a esos colores, nada más-le dijo abrazándola más fuerte, pues los ojos le ardían por las lágrimas retenidas-gracias por ese paseo-dijo enterrando su cara en el cabello de Maylene, dejando escapar algunas lágrimas-

- - - CON GRELL- - -

-¿estás bien Grell?-oyó que le pregunto su hermano-

-eh. . sí Greg, solo que me pareció ver a alguien conocido-dijo para luego voltear a verlo-nos vemos hermanito-se despidió de él-

-nos vemos revoltosa-le respondió este dándole un beso en la frente-que te valla bien

-igual-dijo y ambos hermanos tomaron rumbos distintos-

Grell fue a ver al primer equipo, el cual estaba siguiendo a una joven de la alta sociedad.

-¿Cómo van?-les pregunto al llegar con ellos, asustándolos-

-¡sempai!. . no nos espante así-le dijo uno de ellos-

-bien, la chica no parece hacer gran cosa, solo ha salido para tomar el té con una amiga y ha regresado a su casa, pero justo ahora está paseando con su prometido. . que aburrida es la vida de los aristócratas-le dijo el otro con cara de aburrimiento-

-aunque así la veas, no siempre es aburrida su vida-les dijo recordando la agotadora vida que llevaba junto a Madame Red, de fiesta en fiesta, bar a bar y demás-

-¿acaso usted a vivido con algún aristócrata sempai?-le preguntaron curiosos-

-solo puedo decirles que hubo un tiempo en que trabaje de cómplice con una-les guiño un ojo y fue con otro equipo que no estaba muy lejos de allí-

En fin, Grell reviso a todos los equipos, solo le faltaba uno, el cual seguía a un hombre de mediana edad, pero lo que no se fijo fue que estaba muy cera de la tienda de Undertaker.

-¡Shiori, Adam!-les grito para que le hiciesen caso-¿Cómo van?

-bien sempai, el hombre al que seguimos solo ha visitado tres lugares, la estación de correos, la tienda de bastones y una mansión, justo ahora vamos a ver a donde más ira-le informo la chica con una sonrisa-

-vamos entonces, yo los acompaño-les dijo sonriente-. . cambio de planes, yo los observo de más lejos y ustedes lo siguen-dijo asustada y nerviosa al ver que el tipo entraba a la tienda-

-vamos sempai, a mí me da miedo esa tienda y usted dijo que vendría con nosotros-le dijo el chico-

-está bien, vamos, pero con una condición-dijo derrotada, entrando a la tienda junto a los chicos. . . . siendo ocultada por ellos-

-jeje. . .en que podemos ayudarle-dijo Undertaker con una de sus singulares sonrisas-

Mientras Under atendía al tipo ese Grell estaba que se moría por verlo y de los nervios, no sabía cómo reaccionaría al verla, si es que no sabía que ya estaba allí. . . .


	16. Chapter 15

Grell estaba mas que nerviosa al ver tan de cerca a Undertaker, pero cuando el objetivo de sus alumnos salió Under entro a la parte de la casa sin siquiera voltear hacia donde estaban, los tres salieron tras el hombre y Grell no sabia si sentirse aliviada o preocupada, pues de seguro se había dado cuenta de que estaban allí, aunque, seguro seguía enojado con ella y con justa razón…

-¿Le sucede algo sempai?-le pregunto Shiori preocupada-

-¿Qué? Oh no Shiori, estoy bien, es solo que creí ver a alguien conocido nada mas-les sonrió tranquila y se fueron de allí para reunirse con los demás y volver a la facultad-

Pero lo que paso es que Undertaker sí vio a Grell, pensaba en hablarle pero al ver la cara de espanto que tenia al estar allí dentro lo detuvo, seguro que aun no le perdonaba lo de aquel beso o igual no quería simplemente estar cerca de él, o tal vez y solo tal vez, pensara que estaba aun enojado con ella, lo cual en parte era mentira pero si estaba algo sentido por que ella le ocultara las cosas.

Y mientras Grell regresaba con sus demás estudiantes se puso a pensar en que su primera visita al mundo humano después de su huida no había sido tan mala como habría esperado, no se encontró directamente con Undertaker, ni estaba segura si había visto a Sebastián y sobre todo no había visto a Will, pero justo antes de llegar con los demás uno de los grupos de sus alumnos la llamo, al parecer tenían problemas.

-Ahora vuelvo chicos, vallan con los demás y esperen a que llegue-les dijo y fue hacia donde la necesitaban-

Corrió hasta donde estaban, cerca de las residencias de los aristócratas.

-¡Marco, Damon! ¿Que ocurre?-les pregunto apenas llego-

-Nuestro objetivo acaba de… acaba de…-intentaba decirle uno de ellos, pero estaba aterrado-

-¿Qué? Vamos chicos no me asusten ¿Qué ocurrió?-comenzaba a asustarse por ver como estaban sus alumnos-

-Acaba de… de

-Hablarles-respondió en su lugar una voz a sus espaldas que Grell conocía muy bien-

-¿Acaso…?-se volteo y lo vio-

-Hola Grell, tiempo sin verte… a ti realmente

-Ciel...-Grell se quedo en shock, pues si allí estaba Ciel, seguro Sebastián no tardaría en llegar y así la mentira que había montado con su hermano se vendría abajo aunque parecia que Ciel sabía del engaño, pues no parecia sorprendido de verla-

-Pero vamos, quita esa cara ni que fuera el mismo demo…

-¡Ni lo digas!-lo interrumpió asustada-

-Tranquilízate Grell, si te apuras por Sebastián el no vendrá, salió con Maylene hoy-le calmo-

-¿Salió con Maylene?-pregunto extrañada, pues ella de antemano sabia que su amiga sentía algo muy fuerte por el demonio-

-Sí, como tú te fuiste y lo dejaste hecho pedazos, Maylene aprovecho para acercársele mas supongo-mintió, pues si lo que ella quería era alejarse de Sebastián el con gusto la alejaría mas-

-Ya veo… me alegro por ellos-dijo seria, pues aunque no quisiera admitirlo, el hecho de saberlos juntos le dolía…pero no tanto como habría esperado y confirmando lo que ya sabia, solo era cariño lo que le guardaba a Sebastián, ya no era amor-

-Etto… ¿sempai? Se nos hace tarde para regresar-le dijo algo apenado Damon, pues saber de la vida amorosa de tu profesora no es muy cómodo que digamos-

-¿Eh? sí, vallan con los demás ahora los alcanzo

-Pero…

-Damon, vallan con los demás AHORA-les ordeno y estos ni tardos ni perezosos le obedecieron-

-Supuse que eras hombre de nuevo, o al menos esa mala imitación tuya es lo que demostró

-No es una mala imitación, es mi hermano mayor-le informo-

-¿Los shinigamis tienen familia?

-Claro que si, aunque la mayoría sean elegidos al momento de morir existen algunas excepciones como mi hermano y yo que somos hijos de otros shinigamis

-Ya veo… y ¿Eres tutora o algo así?

-Soy profesora-le respondió, para luego agregar en voz mas baja-Sebastián… ¿él es feliz?

-Intenta volver a ser el de antes, no hay mucho que decir

-Ya veo… ¿has sabido algo de Alois o Claude?

-Nada, es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra, mas se que están allí fuera, esperando el momento ideal para atacar

-Este podría ser un buen momento, digo Sebastián no esta alerta como siempre

-Y eso es en parte culpa tuya

-No me lo recuerdes Ciel, eso ya lo sé y te podría decir que me arrepiento de lo mal que la pasa o la paso pero, eso sería una gran y clara mentira, por que has de saber que lo que esta pasando no es ni la mitad de lo que yo pase por él-aclaro en tono amargo-

-Pero tu pasaste todo eso porque quisiste, no porque el tuviese la culpa-razono Ciel-

-Lo mismo le puedes decir a él, sufre porque quiere no por culpa mía-le dijo molesta-

-No creo que eso sea verdad, tú tienes toda la culpa de lo que me pasa-respondió Sebastián llegando con ellos-y ¿acaso no eras hombre de nuevo?

-No, al que has visto es a mi hermano el cual se queja de que lo persigues y además ¿como es posible que digas que me quieres si ni siquiera me diferencias de mi gemelo? Pero bueno cree lo que quieras sobre tu dolor, a mi me viene dando igual lo que diga Sebastián-san-le contesto en el mismo tono que solía usar el con ella-cualquier cosa que sepas de Alois me dices Ciel y saluda a Edmund y a los demás de mi parte-se dio la vuelta y se fue-

Ambos la vieron alejarse, Ciel con expresión de asombro y Sebastián con algo de dolor bien disimulado.

-¿Por eso me ordeno salir con Maylene hoy Bocchan?-le pregunto serio-por que Grell vendría a verlo

-No, supe por rumores que vendría al mundo humano hoy y pensé que lo mejor seria que te distrajeras y no estuvieras cerca ¿Por qué viniste Sebastián? ¿No deje muy claro que hoy no me acompañaras?

-Maylene me pidió que le trajera su abrigo, por eso vine-se excuso-

-Regresemos a la casa Sebastián, no quiero dejar a Edmund solo mucho tiempo-se puso el abrigo-

Ambos regresaron a la mansión y aquella calle donde estaban quedo vacía, por un momento.

-Así que ya saben del engaño, esto complica los planes que tengo y mi trato con Sebastián, tendré que buscar otra forma para poder liberarte Hannah… aunque sea lo ultimo que haga-diciendo esto Claude volvió a sumirse en las sombras-

Greg volvió a la oficina con su agenda terminada, pero también con uno que otro golpe por culpa de los zapatos, por suerte para el ya no los tendría que usar, pues el imbécil de William al fin se había dado cuenta de que no era su hermana ¡al fin!, pues aunque nunca lo admitiera frente a otros ese castaño de quinta y su hermana tenían una conexión que ni el entendía, o bueno, tenían en la escuela esa conexión ya que siempre que jugaban a hacerse pasar por el otro era Will quien los echaba de cabeza y el había escuchado de Will "Sé la diferencia porque Grell es Grell y Gregory no lo es", lo cual le daba a entender al pelirrojo que tenía algo que lo hacia saber que Grell era Grell, mas nunca lo supo. Pero volviendo a lo anterior, ya podría dejar de vestirse y arreglarse así de extravagante por fin, pues aunque no dudaba que se viera extrañamente bien, el prefería usar sus trajes negros y tener su cabello corto como cuando estudiaba, si de por si su cabello rojo llamaba la atención y sus dientes como tiburón también, el agregarle cabello largo, pestañas falsas y maquillaje junto a una actitud de niña coqueta era ya mucho para soportarlo, mas siendo él, que siempre había sido agresivo y reservado, de hecho, su hermano y él no tenían gran diferencia a su actitud en la escuela, pero Grell cambio por completo luego de su examen final el cual para su disgusto lo realizo con William.

-Pero en que líos te has metido y todo por su culpa Grell…a papá y mamá les hubiera dado un infarto al ver en lo que te has metido, aunque claro, mamá siempre quiso una hija-sonrió mostrando todos sus afilados dientes y entró a la oficina de Will-ahí esta tu agenda del día Spears-le aventó la libreta en el escritorio, pues si ya sabia que no era Grell podía actuar como él mismo-

-De eso ya me doy cuenta Gregory, pero estos no son los modos de entregar tu trabajo, así que agarras ese cuaderno, te regresas y entras como debes, no como siempre eres-le dijo en tono serio sin siquiera verlo-

-Pues que sepas que no lo hare, ahí esta el trabajo si lo aceptas bien, sino, es tu problema-estaba por salir cuando Will no lo dejo-

-Sutcliffe-le llamo-

-¿Qué quieres? Por que si es tu maldita agenda de buen modo ya te dije que no la entregare otra vez y te jodes-le contesto de mal humor-

-¿Dónde esta ella?

-¿Qué no es obvio? Lejos de ti-le respondió con burla para luego salir-

-Imbécil…-Will miro la puerta con odio como si quisiera atravesarla y matar a ese pelirrojo desesperante-solo quería saberlo para verla-su mirada cambio y una expresión triste apareció en su rostro-Grell…

Salió de su oficina sin siquiera revisar las agendas del día, ya mañana lo haría y se fue a su casa, no tenia ningún interés en su trabajo y sabia que siendo así lo haría mal y solo se molestaría mas.

Grell regreso con sus alumnos ya entrada la noche, todos estaban cansados y algunos incluso ya se habían quedado dormidos, ella físicamente se sentía como si pudiese correr una maratón mas de diez veces seguidas, pero mentalmente estaba agotada.

-¿Sempai le paso algo?-le pregunto como siempre Shiori preocupada-

-Estoy bien Shiori, solo algo cansada-le medio sonrió y se fue a su habitación-¿pero que me pasa?-se tiro a su cama y como no pudo conciliar el sueño se levanto-tal vez una canción me de sueño-pensó y solo se le vino una melodía a la mente-"echa un vistazo a mi cuerpo, mira mis manos, hay muchas cosas que aquí no entiendo"-comenzó a cantar y como era una canción que sabia desde niña aun pensando en otras cosas continuo-

"Necesito una nana

Un beso de buenas noches

Un ángel, dulce amor de mi vida

Oh, es lo que necesito"

Su mente la mando tiempo atrás, mezclando recuerdos y sentimientos, viendo a Will, a Sebastián y a Undertaker. Vio fragmentos de sus tiempos de estudiante, de sus inicios como mayordomo y sobre todo, de su vida como mujer. Al paso de la música en su mente se fue relajando, el recordar buenos y no tan buenos tiempos cuando todo era mas simple la calmo del torbellino que era después de ver a Undertaker y que este no le hablara, de saber que Will sabia que ella ya no estaba y enfrentar a Sebastián con la verdad.

-"Necesito la oscuridad, la tristeza, la debilidad, eso es lo que necesito"-cantaba mientras veía la luna desde su ventana-"Dime, ¿está lo bastante oscuro? ¿Puedes verme? ¿Me quieres? ¿Puedes alcanzarme? Oh me voy"-termino de cantar y unas traviesas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, no por que tuviera motivo para llorar, pero esa canción solía cantarla su madre y el simple hecho de recordarla la ponía triste-Creo que me salió contraproducente, ahora tengo menos sueño, pero un ultimo intento no me hará mal-se recostó de nuevo y apenas puso la cabeza sobre la almohada cayo en un profundo sueño-

_-Grell, Grell cariño-la llamaba alguien, pero al mirar alrededor no había nadie-Grell-escucho mas cerca y por alguna razón la voz se le hacia conocida-Grell…_

_-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estas?-pregunto y una luz cegadora apareció frente a ella-_

_La luz tomo la forma de una mujer algo mas alta que Grell y parecía ser una versión aun mas adulta de ella, su piel era tan pálida como la Ciel y su cabello algo ondulado y de un intenso negro le llegaba a las pantorrillas e iba sostenido a los lados por dos horquillas de rosas blancas, la mujer poseía unos profundos ojos azul marino, un color extraño en los shinigamis que siempre tenían ojos verdes y en su mano izquierda en el dedo anular un brillante anillo con un rubí rojo sangre resplandecía, usaba un vestido negro con rosas blancas de adorno que se parecía al los que usaba la condesa Phantomhive anterior a Lizzy. Antes de poder hablar otra luz apareció al lado de la mujer y esta tomo la forma de un hombre mucho mas alto que la mujer, tenia el cabello de un intenso rojo y estaba perfectamente agarrado en una pequeña coleta con un listón negro, su cabello llegaba bajo sus hombros y su piel era un tono mas obscuro que la de la mujer, tenia los ojos verdes claro casi amarillos cerca de las pupilas y usaba un traje negro parecido al que uso Sebastián cuando se hizo pasar por el tutor de Ciel con la pañoleta roja y al sonreírle a la mujer Grell pudo ver una dentadura de tiburón como la de ella y su hermano, ambos señores tenían cierto aire aristocrático y voltearon a ver a Grell, quien los veía asombrada._

_-¿Madre?-pregunto sorprendida, la mujer le sonrió y asintió-¿Padre?-le pregunto esta vez al hombre y este igual le sonrió mostrando sus dientes de tiburón y asintió-¿Pero como…?_

_-Mi querido Grell, yo hace mucho tiempo te dije que siempre que nos necesitaras allí estaríamos para ti-le respondió su madre con tranquilidad-_

_-Y según vemos, ahora nos necesitas mas que nunca hijo-siguió su padre-por que estas tu y los cercanos a ti en un grave peligro-agrego en tono serio-_

_-Hemos venido a advertirte cariño, no todo es lo que parece, a veces lo que vemos no es la verdad y así como tu creaste la ilusión de cambiar con tu hermano, aquel que persigues también ah creado algo parecido_

_-Para poder derrotarlo tienes que confiar en aquel que crees tu enemigo, pero que al igual que tu solo es una víctima_

_-¿Cómo sabré quien es?_

_-Lo sabrás, de eso no cabe duda querido-su madre le sonrió y se acerco a ella-siempre has sido bueno intuyendo quien esta de tu lado y quien no-la tomo del rostro-_

_-Pero puedo equivocarme, ya no soy como antes madre-decía preocupada, pero cayó cuando sintió una mano sobre su cabeza-_

_-No has cambiado Grell, sigues siendo como antes y aunque físicamente seas distinto en tu mente y corazón sigues siendo igual, sigues siendo nuestro pequeño travieso-su padre la despeino como cuando niño y le sonrió-_

_-Nuestro tiempo se acabo cariño, tenemos que irnos-le aviso su madre-_

_-No, aun no por favor, hace tanto tiempo que no los veo que no quiero perderlos de nuevo-les suplico, ambos padres sonrieron-_

_-Jamás nos hemos ido Grell, estamos siempre acompañándolos a ti y a tu hermano aunque ustedes no nos puedan ver-le respondió su padre-_

_-Cuídate mucho cariño y no olvides que nunca estas solo-su madre la abrazo y Grell con lágrimas le correspondió-_

_-Los extraño mucho madre, a ti y a mi padre_

_Pero de repente sus padres desaparecieron en una luz y Grell quedo sola otra vez…_

-¡Madre! ¡Padre!-Grell despertó sobresaltada, ¡todo había sido un sueño nada mas o había sucedido en realidad?, no lo sabia pero debía de hacer caso a lo que sus padres le dijeron-Las cosas no son como parecen y aquel que creo mi enemigo es una victima como yo… ¿a que se referían con eso?, solo espero poder saberlo a tiempo-volvió a acostarse y se durmió de nuevo, esta vez sin soñar nada-

* * *

¡AL FIN REGRESÉ!

Se que la deje prácticamente abandonada durante mucho tiempo y que ustedes necesitan una explicación (¿y yo una excusa?) ja no esperen, lo que pasa es que perdí el hilo de la historia y bueno, tuve que releer todo lo que llevaba y luego recordar o inventar lo que seguiría y bueno…fue todo un show pero valió la pena ¡aquí esta el cap.!

Los fragmentos que canta son parte de la canción My Skin de Natalie Merchant en español

Y como saben los personajes de los padres de Grell y su hermano gemelo Gregory son invento mío al igual que Edmund el cual por si no recuerdan es el hijo que tienen Ciel y Lizzy, asi que no los busquen en internet! xD créanme ha pasado que si los buscan y no encuentran nada… ahora que si los encuentran díganme para saber si plagie o fui plagiada o.O? (eso que!)

Comentarios, quejas, tomatazos por tardar tanto, dudas, etc etc… en el botoncito

I

I

I

V


	17. Chapter 16

A la mañana siguiente Grell se levantó como si tuviese clases normales, a pesar de lo poco que había dormido el sueño la abandono a la misma hora de siempre. Se arregló, desayuno y opto por salir y pasear por la facultad hasta que llegase la hora de empezar sus clases.

Recorrió los largos y vacíos pasillos tranquilamente, a esas horas de la mañana los grupos estaban en clase y sus alumnos seguro seguían descansando después del agotador viaje, por lo que no se encontró a nadie casi la mitad del tiempo mientras deambulaba por la parte de las aulas.

Mientras paseaba no se podía quitar las palabras de su sueño, porque ¿había sido un sueño no?, eso es lo que quería creer pero…había parecido tan real (dentro de lo que cabe decirlo al haber visto a sus fallecidos padres) que no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto: "¿el que crees tu enemigo solo es una víctima más?" eso no le sonaba mucha a la situación actual, puesto que sí, sabía que Alois no trabajaba solo pero ¿podría aquel niñato mimado y locamente desquiciado controlar a Faustus?, ella honestamente no lo creía posible pero nada perdía con investigar más a fondo aquello para salir de dudas…lo que le llevaba a la siguiente cuestión ¿Qué pasaría la próxima vez que tuviera que ir al mundo humano?, era obvio que los tres (Sebastián, William y Undertaker) sabían que ella estaba en la academia shinigami dando clases y que el pelirrojo que habían visto era su hermano (o al menos Sebastián y William lo sabían, de Undertaker no estaba tan segura si sabría la conexión entre ellos pero era algo obvio de notar ¿no?), por lo tanto la opción de esconderse de ellos estaba agotada y si bien William y Undertaker podían ir a verla, ambos estaban absorbidos de tiempo por sus trabajos, lo que le daba algo así como "la seguridad" de que no se los cruzaría un día cualquiera en los próximos días y Sebastián, bueno de él no esperaba mucho: en primera debido a que es un demonio no podía acceder a un territorio Shinigami tan alejado del mundo humano, en segunda la "charla" que habían mantenido al reencontrarse seguro lo alejaba más de sí y en tercera, el demonio parecía tener ahora gusto por las mortales (dígase solo Maylene a como le dio a entender Ciel) gracias a lo cual sus mayores preocupaciones eran William y Undertaker, quienes como se dijo antes, estaban bastante ocupados con sus trabajos como para ir a verla… o eso le gustaba pensar, pues si llegaban a visitarla no sabría cómo reaccionar con ellos y conociéndose sabía que si no planeaba o tenía una vaga idea de cómo hacerlo seguro por lo impulsiva que era actuaría de la peor manera dependiendo la situación y eso solo empeoraría a más las cosas, al menos sabía que a Sebastián tenía que tratarlo fría y cortantemente como el demonio había sido con él/ella primero, pero sabía bien que eso no funcionaría con los otros dos, por un lado estaba William ¿Cómo podría tratarlo de tonto e irresponsable siendo que así le trataba él antes? ¿O a Undertaker de "si no te vez interesante te ignorare y me vale lo que hagas"? eso simplemente no funcionaría con ellos aunque lo intentase.

-Creo que solo le estoy dando más vueltas al asunto de lo que debería y haciéndome líos sola, al fin y al cabo dudo mucho verles por aquí-suspiro sentándose en una banca cerca de la cafetería de la escuela-Pero...igual y me los llego a encontrar, tal vez uno de estos días mi karma me haga una broma de mal gusto y coincidamos en algún momento, más si sigo a cargo de lo de Alois-reflexiono la chica apoyando los codos en sus rodillas y su cara en sus manos en gesto aburrido-suerte para mí que ya se lo que siento por cada uno sino…esto podría empeorar_ "claro que, entre lo que siento por Will y por Under no sé cómo expresarlo…ni siquiera yo estoy tan segura de la fuerza con que quiero a cada uno, sé que eh amado a Will desde joven pero ¿en realidad solo estoy enamorada de Under?¿o acaso en realidad le amo también?"_

Pasaron unos minutos en los que simplemente se dedicó a dejar su mente en blanco para no comenzar de nuevo en sus líos amorosos, relajándose y sintiéndose más descansada que antes, pero poco le duro el gusto ya que no muy lejos de donde estaba escucho un estruendoso golpe, como si un montón de papeles se hubiesen caído, corriendo fue a ver pensando en que seguro su atolondrada amiga Sharon se había tropezado al llevar papeles.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto a la montaña de papeles que, podía distinguir, respiraba-

-Sí…algo así-escucho la voz de ¿un hombre?-

-Déjame ayudarte-se arrodillo para quitar papeles de donde escuchaba la voz, al quitar un gran montón alcanzo a ver la cara de uno de los profesores-

-Gracias-le medio sonrió, se veía bastante cansado-

Entre los dos recogieron los papeles, libros y cuadernillos que se dispersaron y los volvieron a guardar en las tres cajas que traía el chico, Grell le ayudo con una ya que con las tres el pobre no alcanzaba a ver (razón por la que había caído hace unos momentos). Sabía que era un profesor, pero no recordaba su nombre y por ello en la charla que comenzaron solo se refirió a él como "profesor", había que admitir que el joven (pues no aparentaba más que un año o dos menor que ella) era apuesto, tenía facciones finas sin llegar a lo femenino y hasta algo aristocráticas, una piel muy clara, el cabello color castaño tirando a dorado y unos lindos ojos verdes con destellos dorados…pero todo eso lo opacaban las ojeras, el gesto cansado y la expresión triste en sus ojos, se podría decir que le recordaban a ella en cuanto a los ojos pero…mejor no decirle nada…por ahora.

-Y ¿A dónde llevamos las cajas?-le pregunto después de mucho rato caminando, evitando un silencio incomodo-

-A la biblioteca-le contesto sin verla, pero sin sonar grosero-

-A ok…

-o0o-0o0-o0o-0o0-o0o-0o0-o0o-

Sebastián se encontraba caminando por Londres, buscando un capricho del pequeño Edmund, pero su cabeza se encontraba demasiado distraída como para notar que ya había pasado el lugar donde encontrarlo tres veces seguidas. Todo se debía a lo ocurrido ayer…su reencuentro con Grell, que a su parecer fue incluso más desastroso de lo que llego a pensar pues la chica lo había tratado como…como él solía tratarla cuando apenas se habían conocido.

-¿Sera que…este pagando por ello?-soltó en tono apagado-

Si bien la salida con Maylene le había levantado el ánimo y se había desahogado en el hombro de la chica (lo cual el hizo jurar jamás decir y le había agradecido con un abrazo de oso poco común en el) el reencuentro con Grell su ¿ex novia?, lo había regresado a su estado anterior. Y no era por hacerse la victima pero ¡en verdad que le estaba dañando toda la situación! Sí, sabía muy bien que le había hecho daño desde mucho antes de que fuese mujer, sí sabía muy bien que la había dañado tanto física como sentimentalmente pero… ¿acaso creía ella que para él era fácil todo eso? ¿Qué no tenía carga de conciencia por lo que le había hecho? (aunque solo para eso…lo demás le venía valiendo un reverendo cacahuate). Él había caído en su propio juego (o tal vez en el de ella…aun no lo aclaraba del todo) se había enamorado de ella como un chiquillo humano, se había acostumbrado a su presencia escandalosa, a sus cariños y demás muestras de afecto, se había vuelto adicto a esa filosa sonrisa que le regalaba y a esos ojos entre amarillos y verdes que le miraban con adoración…simplemente ella se había metido tanto en su vida que ahora había dejado un hueco vacío.

-¿Por qué tan pensativo Michaelis?-oyó que le dijeron al pasar (por quien sabe qué vez) frente a la tienda donde debería de haber comprado hacía rato la vainilla de Edmund-

-¿Qué diablos quieres?

-Vaya que humor el tuyo, yo solo venía a saludar-se jacto el chico-

-No estoy del mejor humor para soportarte Ronald…o en otras palabras ¡fuera de mi vista!-le grito irritado-

-Ya me voy gruñón…cielos sí que eres insoportable, si fueras una chica humana te preguntaría si andas en tus días-murmuro alejándose-

-Un momento…. ¡Ronald!-le grito haciendo que el chico volteara a verlo-

-¿Qué?

-Tú… ¿sabes dónde está Grell no?

-No creo que eso te sea de ayuda Michaelis-le soltó el chico apartando su mirada, Greg se lo había dicho pero le había hecho prometer que no le diría a nadie en especial a Sebastián y a Will-

-Eso me hace deducir que si sabes…Ron por favor dime donde esta

-¿Y de que servirá eso? Ella no quiere verte, ni a ti ni a William o a Undertaker-lo enfrento con mirada molesta-

-Pero…

-No insistas Sebastián, sabes que lo hago por tu bien…eres mi amigo al igual que ella y por lo mismo te digo que aunque sepas donde esta solo te dañaras mas

-No estás seguro de eso…-le murmuro reacio a aceptar la verdad-

-Sabes tan bien como yo que eso sucederá-se acercó a él-así que, intenta alejar lo más que puedas cualquier pensamiento que te lleve a ella

-Se dice tan fácil…

-Sé que no lo será y sabes tan bien como yo que sé lo que se siente-evito la mirada de culpabilidad que le dio el demonio-pero también sabes que se puede superar…con el tiempo y con la ayuda de las personas cercanas a ti

-No lo sé…tal vez realmente merezca lo que estoy pasando…por todo lo que le hice pasar a ella-confeso-

-Tal vez sí, yo fui de los pocos que noto todo el daño que recibió, todo lo que ese dolor lo cambio…mucho antes de ser lo que ahora pero tú no…

-Yo sí, se lo que vas a decir, sé que me dirás que no fui el único culpable y que en esta situación también entran los otros dos shinigamis pero…yo fui el principal, fui yo quien más daño le causo

-¡Ya basta Sebastián!-le gruño el otro mirándolo ceñudo-deja de lamentarte, estas peor que un alma en pena y el que te culpes y te hundas en tus pensamientos depresivos no harán nada por ayudarte-le regaño-lo hecho, hecho esta y no vas a poder cambiarlo por mucho que te lamentes-siguió y el otro lo miro sorprendido-

-Pero Ronald…

-Pero nada, ¿quieres ayudarte a ti y a ella? Olvídala como ella está haciendo contigo, apóyate en quien te quiere y desea ayudarte no en quien intenta y logra olvidarte

-Lo dices por ayudarla

-Lo digo por ambos, por ella para que consiga algo de la paz que con ustedes no ha logrado y lo digo por ti para ayudarte y para mostrarte que esto no puede ser verdad

-¿No puede ser verdad? ¡No sabes lo que siento!

-Sabes que sí, y aunque no lo supiera sé que solo te has fijado en Grell cuando dejo de ser "el" y llego a ser "ella" ¿o me lo piensas negar?-le espeto molesto, a estas alturas discutían en la calle siendo ignorados por todos, uno por ser shinigami, el otro por ocultarse con sus poderes de demonio-

-Yo…

-¿No puedes negarlo verdad? sabes que es cierto-siguió-"_disculpa Sebastián, pero alguien tiene que abrirte los ojos"_-pensó con aprehensión, si el demonio no entendía con palabras amables y consejos, lo haría entender con la más cruda verdad aunque eso lo lastimase-te fijaste en Grell cuando la viste como una mujer, tus sentimientos por ella aparecieron al verla así, tan cambiada y tan hermosa…pero si de verdad LO amaras te habrías enamorado de Grell cuando era un hombre, cuando gritaba a los cuatro vientos su amor por ti, cuando lo único que quería era hacerte feliz y que le mostraras que el sentimiento era reciproco…pero no, eso solo paso cuando viste su cambio, y eso Sebastián no es amor, solo es atracción física y ese dolor que tú dices tener no es más que una ilusión creada por tu mente para autocastigarte por el daño que, ahora vez, le provocaste-termino de decir serio-

-Eso es…eso no es verdad-dijo ya no sonado tan seguro de sus palabras-

-¿Oh enserio? Porque no pareces tan convencido después de lo que te he dicho-su tono frío-

-Lo que dices no es verdad, amo a Grell-volvió a decir seguro de si-

-¿Y desde cuándo eh?

-Yo…-lo pensó, aunque no necesitaba hacerlo, sabía muy a su pesar la respuesta-desde que lo volví a ver…desde que era una chica-murmuro al final, pero aun así Ron lo escucho-

-¿Enserio?-el otro cabeceo desganado-eso no hace más que confirmar lo que te he dicho-resolvió y el otro lo miró aun sin _querer_ creer lo que le decían-me tengo que ir-aviso-pero piensa en esto antes de que se volviera mujer, cuando Grell se desvivía por demostrarte su excéntrico y alocado pero sincero amor por ti ¿te sentías igual con respecto a ella? ¿Cómo te sentirías si en vez de haberse vuelto mujer siguiera siendo el mismo que conociste al principio? ¿Sufrirías igual o siquiera te sentirías igual?... piénsalo-se despidió para luego perderse con un salto-

-No… seguramente no me sentiría igual…o puede que sí, pero no con esa intensidad-susurro el demonio antes de perderse dentro de la tienda, con una expresión aún más apagada que la que de por sí ya traía-

-o0o-0o0-o0o-0o0-o0o-0o0-o0o-

Y mientras eso pasaba con Sebastián, William no estaba mucho mejor que él. Para empezar no había dormido en toda la noche pensando en Grell y todo lo que pasaba con ella, con él, con todos los que estaban involucrados por culpa suya…incluido el idiota del gemelo pelirrojo, el cual para su mala suerte se había tardado en aparecer, haciendo honor al título de su herma…na Grell que era "el rey de la impuntualidad".

-Quita esa cara de amargado Spears y dame la maldita agenda de una buena vez-escucho su voz molesta, tan distinta a la de ella-

-Cállate Sutcliff ¿es así como tratas a tu superior?

-Tratándose de ti…sí-le respondió enojado-¿Por qué debería o querría tratarte diferente? No lo mereces

-¿Y por qué seria eso?

-Porque has dañado a mi hermana, por eso-le respondió sencillamente mirándolo con enojo y algo de rencor-

-Déjame entenderlo, yo estoy aquí muerto de dolor por ella, sin saber dónde está y tú me dices que ¿yo la eh lastimado a ella?-le pregunto molesto, le importaba muy poco que fuese el estúpido pelirrojo de Greg, pero a él nadie le decía que Grell estaba peor que el en esos momentos-

-No me digas-le sonrió falsamente-tienes toda la razón Will-asintió como dándole la razón-no puedo creer que haya sido tan desconsiderado contigo, es decir… tu eres el pobre que desde la escuela, más precisamente dese el examen final, ha sido golpeado, amenazado y tratado más frio que el hielo por Grell-comenzó caminando por la oficina con una mano en la barbilla y otra detrás de su espalda con actitud pensativa-tú eres quien ha sido avergonzado, minimizado en su trabajo y sobre todo humillado recibiendo absurdas guadañas por hacer lo que tu creías correcto en su momento, el que solo por acercarse a un demonio ha recibido el peor trato del mundo y por si fuera poco-lo miro fúrico usando una falsa voz calma y comprensiva, Will no hallaba como empequeñecerse en su silla-fuiste tú el que ha sufrido del bipolarismo de ese tonto, entre sus estira, tratándote mal, y afloja, disculpándose mostrándose realmente interesado en ti-se acercó a él-si…no entiendo cómo puedo decir que no sufres con todo eso…aunado a que el estúpido ese te trato como basura ¿Por qué? ¿Llevarte bien con un demonio al que conoces desde hace años que siempre se ha mostrado poco o nulamente interesado en ti?... no puedo creer que eh sido tan desconsiderado con tu sentir, pido disculpas por eso-le escupió con odio-

-Claro, todo tienes que voltear a favor de Grell, no me esperaba menos de ti-y como último recurso Will uso su ya normal resentimiento en la voz, aun sabiendo que lo que Gregory dijo era verdad-¿y qué hay de mi eh? Teniendo que soportar todas sus idioteces, sus coqueteos con todo el mundo, sus estúpidas bromas y deslices-arremetió-

-¡Eso no quita que fueras un bastardo bipolar con el todos estos años William!-le grito alterado, él intentaba que el castaño viera todo desde el punto donde no era el centro del universo, intentaba hacerle ver que su hermana no la estaba pasando de maravilla y que en todo ese enredo de emociones ella era la que más salía perdiendo…aunque ella misma se hubiera hecho cargo de enredarlo todo y el otro no quería salir de su burbuja-

-¿Y acaso crees que no lo sé? ¿Acaso piensas que no me he dado cuenta como le afectaba? ¿Cómo todo eso también me afectaba a mí? ¡Por todos los cielos Gregory!-exploto el castaño levantándose de su silla tan brusco que tiro esta con el movimiento-si se cómo me eh portado con él todo este tiempo, sé que eh sido un maldito por como lo eh tratado desde ese puto examen, sé que eh dañado a Grell…pero al mismo tiempo me eh dañado yo-lo encaro y Greg pudo ver como unas traviesas lagrimas empezaban a empañar los ojos del otro, sin saber si era de coraje o frustración-porque quiera o no, siempre eh sentido algo por Grell…pero a veces ni yo mismo sé que es-confeso cabizbajo y Greg se quedó mirándolo entre asombrado y enojado-no es por gusto que este de "estira y afloja" como tú dices, es que así es como me siento…existen ocasiones en que quiero ir y golpearlo hasta hacerlo cambiar, que vuelva a ser ese imbécil que reclamaba el hacer el examen conmigo*, y otras más solo quiero verlo, que llegue con su molesta voz y fastidie todo lo que quiera, ver su sonrisa y escuchar sus absurdos berrinches porque no quiero que se aparte de mi lado, además de que apenas recordé que antes de que ella se fuera yo…yo estando tomado le confesé que la amaba, que me había roto el corazón el saberla con Sebastián Michaelis y ella solo exploto y me dijo que eso solo era una farsa y yo…yo la lastime más y ella…se fue pero, pero yo pensándolo bien lo dije por cómo me sentía en esos momentos, sé que lo que siento por ella es muy fuerte pero no estoy seguro de que la ame y si ella me lo dice no sabré mentirle y eso seguro la lastimara más-tomo su cabello con los puños en clara muestra de desesperación-

Greg trataba de asimilar todo lo que William le dijo, ese idiota se había sincerado con él y por su expresión y tono de voz también se había sincerado consigo mismo. Se quedó en su lugar, inexpresivo solo parpadeando repetidamente como si le costase recordar cómo moverse y al voltear a ver al otro vio que este se había agarrado del escritorio, estaba cabizbajo y por el constante movimiento de sus hombros supo que se estaba desahogando, que el pobre de William T. Spears al fin estaba sacando todo el estrés y frustración que su hermana Grell y el mismo con sus acciones se había causado. Estaba absorto en sí mismo y ese era un momento tan íntimo que Greg solo atino a salir de allí despacio y silenciosamente diciendo que Will estaba de un humor de perros y que nadie bajo ninguna circunstancia debía de molestarlo, los demás conociendo el mal genio que el castaño se cargaba no dudaron en ningún momento en obedecer al pie de la letra lo que el pelirrojo les había dicho.

Greg salió de las oficinas directo a su casa, en el arrebato que habían tenido el castaño se olvidó por completo de entregarle la agenda que le tocaba, lo cual significaba que esas personas tenían al menos un día más de vida. Camino para allá pasó por un parque en el que nunca se había fijado y decidió sentarse a la sombra de un árbol a descansar y pensar, a esas horas del día por suerte no había casi nadie en este, solo un anciano disfrutando de la vista y unos niños que seguro habían escapado de sus nanas. Greg se detuvo a pensar en lo que había pasado y como su tonta discusión había terminado con la confesión del castaño y el por qué se había retirado. Will no le caía bien y si fuera por Greg podía sufrir todo lo que quisiese humillándose frente a él pero…el pobre hombre sufría por algo que su hermana había causado, si bien Grell no tenia en si la culpa de todo lo que el otro llego a sentir (más o menos) Greg no era quien para burlarse de él en esos momentos, además de que para bien o para mal William también significaba algo para su hermana.

-Solo espero que esto se solucione pronto…y con el menor daño posible para todos-dejo salir un suspiro cansado-

Cuando escuchó la historia de su hermana no había reparado en que ella no era la única afectada, había otros tres corazones que estaban tan o más lastimados como el de ella y ciertamente no había escuchado las otras versiones de los involucrados hasta hacia un rato que escucho la de Will lo comprendió, Grell no era la única que tenía una historia que contar como justificación a sus acciones y actitudes, William, Sebastián y Undertaker también las tenían…y el esperaba que pronto ellos se dieran cuenta y reflexionaran sobre ello.

-o0o-0o0-o0o-0o0-o0o-0o0-o0o-

La mañana en Londres había sido como tantas otras, fría y nublada, cosa a la que él ya estaba acostumbrado desde que hubiese decidido quedarse en ese lugar, pero esa mañana en particular le parecía más deprimente que nunca. La pasada noche había logrado conciliar el sueño, pero su inconsciente le hizo la maldad de no dejar de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese Grell, está por demás decir que aunque hubiese dormido no se sentía del todo descansado.

Para muestra de ello también estaba su deprimente aspecto, el sombrero de copa que tanto le gustaba estaba botado por algún lugar cerca de su habitación, la bufanda gris estaba desatada colgando solo de su hombro y la gabardina tenia los primeros botones desabrochados. Abrió la tienda pero casi a las dos horas la cerro, no tenía ánimos para estar recibiendo sus preciados cadáveres y su aspecto no era el mejor para recibirlos.

Al final la bufanda también se había perdido en algún lado de la casa y al no tener ánimos de hacer nada opto por tirarse en su cama. Desde que la había visto no podía sacar su cara de su mente, parecía que la imagen de ella estaba grabada a fuego en sus retinas y el sonido de su voz no dejaba de hacer eco en su habitación.

-Tsk…esto es peor de lo que creí, no esperaba verte a ti también así-escucho que le dijeron desde la puerta-

-No debería de estar aquí conde, hoy no eh abierto y dudo mucho que el vandalismo sea ahora su método para investigar algo-le respondió sin verlo, hoy no tenía ánimo para nada, ni siquiera de molestar al niño Phantomhive-

-¿Es así como recibes a un viejo conocido?-ignoro el comentario y se acercó a donde estaba-te vez fatal-soltó como si nada-

-Realmente no estoy de humor hoy Ciel…así que con todo el respeto pero largo de aquí-contesto enterrando la cara en la almohada a la espera de que el otro se fuera, cosa que no paso-¿necesitas algo o solo vienes a molestar?-soltó al fin viéndolo-

-Por ahora nada, no vine por nada más que la curiosidad de saber de ti-Ciel estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama, el bastón y en abrigo estaban recargados en esta y le veía entre divertido y preocupado, una mezcla extraña propia de él-hace mucho que no te apareces y las pocas personas que te han visto solo saben describirte como un "muerto ambulante" y debido a lo irónico de la comparación vine a verte

-¿Solo a eso? No lo creo-refuto mirándolo ceñudo-conociéndote tienes doble intención al estar aquí…así que habla-se sentó frente a Ciel, el flequillo que tenía estaba alborotado permitiéndole al otro ver sus ojos-

-Pues esta vez te equivocas, vine por lo que ya te eh dicho, no hay doble interés en esto-contrarresto-así que me crees y te lo tragas ¿entendido?

-Sigo sin creerlo, viejas costumbres no son fáciles de apartar…solía decir tu padre-entrecerró los ojos-pero suponiendo que te creo ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Estas así por Grell Sutcliff no?-soltó sin más-

-Tan directo como siempre-ironizo-

-Contesta Undertaker

-Sí, estoy hecho un desastre por culpa suya ¿algo más?

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que "por qué"?-pregunto molesto-la quiero ¿Qué otra respuesta hay?

-Podrías haberme dicho que la amas-sugirió-o que estabas enamorado de ella…la respuesta de "la quiero" también pude darla yo ¿sabes? Yo quiero a Grell-confeso tranquilamente-

-¿Cómo dices?-se levantó y se acercó más a Ciel, este ni se inmuto por la acción del mayor-

-Eso exactamente, yo QUIERO a Grell, y no porque sea en tono romántico, la quiero y aprecio como amiga nada mas-sonrió-no hay por qué poner esa cara llena de celos-se burló, pues el mayor tenia cara de pocos amigos y mirada enojada para con él-solo puntualizaba que esa no es la respuesta que te pedí y que en todo caso si esa fuera la verdad solo estarías sufriendo a lo menso, ya que lo que sentirías por ella solo sería amistad-reflexiono-así que…¿por qué estas así por ella?

-Porque me eh enamorado de Grell-contesto sentándose sin verlo-

-¿Así? Pues entonces déjame decirte que hiciste una estupidez

-¿Viniste para ayudarme, para ver cómo estaba o a burlarte Phantomhive?-su tono era de irritación, ya tenía suficiente consigo mismo como para que el niñato ese ahora viniera a burlarse-

-Tranquilo, que humor el tuyo…pero en fin, creo que vine a las tres cosas

-Pues no se nota

-Si te callaras y me dejaras terminar las oraciones verías que no es así-reprocho en tono infantil-así que te quedas allí calladito y escuchas lo que te digo-amenazo, Under solo rodo los ojos y le hizo caso-bien, como te decía antes de que me interrumpieras. Enamorarte de Grell fue una estupidez, no solo te fijaste en un shinigami siglos más joven que tú…si y no me mires de ese modo que sabes que es verdad y no, no me vas a salir ahora con eso de que el amor no conoce edad ¿ok?-le aviso cuando el otro hizo amago de hablar-también te fijaste en la chica (u hombre... ya no sabe cómo definir a Grell)-que tú sabes, esta o estaba enamorada del otro shinigami, William creo se llama, ya que no existe otra razón para ese tonito raro que usa con él-el otro no lo interrumpió sin embargo su mirada se opacó un poco más-y por si fuera poco eso, antes seguía como loco a Sebastián con eso tono meloso que aun hoy día me da escalofríos, además de que como viste…salían hace poco-agregó-

-No lo hacían-soltó bajito-

-¿Cómo qué no? Seré distraído a veces pero créeme que esos dos sí salían…yo mismo los vi un par de veces-aseguro-

-No salían, y antes de que me digas algo-lo freno-esa "relación" solo la fingían para darle celos a William y no, no me mires así-reclamo esta vez él-lo que te digo es verdad, puedes ir y preguntarle a Sebastián si quieres que te dirá lo mismo que yo-aclaró ahora en tono normal, viéndolo-

-¿Y por qué harían eso?

-¿Y cómo voy yo a saberlo? Se fue antes de que pudiese hablarlo con ella, se largó a su casa luego de… lo que paso y ya no pude hablarlo para enterarme bien-recordó la estupidez que había cometido, lo que la había orillado a irse de su lado-

-¿Y qué fue lo que paso para que se fuera?-oh no, su vena curiosa comenzaba a aparecer…eso no era bueno, siempre se enteraba de cosas que no debería-

-Nada, algo sin importancia

-Undertaker-insistió-

-Ciel-le contesto serio-

-Si no me dices no podré ayudarte

-No, lo que pasa es que quieres saber el chisme completo-lo miro mal-

-Soy un hombre demasiado serio para que sea por eso-contraataco-

-Pero no por eso dejas de ser un chiquillo entrometido

-Si no me dices tú ella me dirá

-Claro cómo no, tanto que se hablan

-Desde que ayudo a traer a mi hijo al mundo sí, ya te lo dije es mi amiga…y el problema es con ustedes, no conmigo-añadió-

-Pequeño problemático chismoso-murmuro por lo bajo para luego confesar de mala gana-bien, bien si tantas ganas tienes de saberlo te lo diré-el otro estaba volteando para otro lado pero la ceja alzada y el leve movimiento que hizo para acercarse a oír mejor lo delato-la besé

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste, la besé y luego ella me abofeteo y se encerró en su cuarto a llorar…al otro día tomo todas sus cosas y se fue ¿contento?

Ciel se le quedo viendo sin expresión alguna, luego su cara fue cambiando para al final terminar riendo. Undertaker estaba de por si mal, que le hiciera recordar una de las cosas por las que Grell se había ido y luego que Ciel se burlara de si no ayudo mucho a su humor…se desquito lo más dignamente que pudo en esos momentos, tirándole de almohadazos al Conde después de que sus gruñidos fueron olímpicamente ignorados por el otro.

-Bien, me rindo ¡me rindo!-dijo al fin recuperándose del ataque de risa-basta que no somos niños para que me agarres a almohadazos

-Pues de ti no lo creo-refunfuño el otro deteniéndose, la pobre almohada que había sido su arma estaba con muchas plumas perdidas-

-Lo siento ¿sí? No quería reírme pero es que ¿te dio una cachetada por que la besaste? ¿Solo por eso?-pregunto viendo como el otro de repente tenía las mejillas un poquitito rojas-oh por dios, no fue solo un beso lo que le diste ¿cierto?

-Claro que si… bueno algo así-Ciel lo miro sin creerle-fue un beso, pero yo estaba furioso con ella y era solo un manojo de emociones, Grell por otro lado no estaba mejor que yo y bueno…fue nuestra forma de desahogo, hasta que ella reacciono y me abofeteo, me grito lo que te dije sobre Sebastián y se encerró…al otro día quise arreglar las cosas con ella pero no la vi en todo el día, cuando al fin la vi ella me dijo que ya había pasado mucho tiempo aquí y que quería volver a su casa, yo no la detuve y ella se fue al anochecer-explico-

-Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba… ¿y qué piensas hacer? Digo, por lo que le dijo ayer a Sebastián puedo decir que ya no siente lo mismo por él…o tal vez nunca sintió nada por él en todo este tiempo, como sea ¿tú la viste no? ¿Cómo te trato a ti?

-Sí la vi pero, ella, ella lucia como asustada, como si temiera que yo la tratase mal o algo así-suspiro cansado-al verla así yo solo hice como que no la vi, después de atender al hombre que ella y los niños esos venían siguiendo me encerré en la casa y no vi cuando se fueron

-Ya veo ¿podría ser que piense que estas molesto con ella por algo?

-Seguramente…aunque si me conociera bien sabría que no

-Undertaker, yo te conozco medianamente bien y esta es la primera vez que te comportas medianamente normal conmigo-puso los ojos en blanco-

-¡A si? No me había dado cuenta-comento como si nada-

-Si ese fuera el caso entiendo el por qué ella no cree que no estés molesto con ella, y a todo esto ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? Me dijo que era maestra pero ¿de qué?

-De la Academia Shinigami, la escuela por la que toda alma que desee ser uno de nosotros debe pasar, allí es donde se nos da nuestra "longevidad" y nos permite madurar en vez de quedarnos con el aspecto de preadolescentes que tenemos al entrar en ella-comenzó a explicar-fue creada para enseñarles lo básico de las almas, nuestra historia y técnicas para la recolección. Los preparamos para que después de tres años a como da la apariencia (de 14 cuando entran a 17 o 18 cuando salen) realicen su examen final, allí veremos si son aptos para el trabajo y si no les pedimos que se retiren y vuelvan a su registro

-Ah… ¿y Grell que les enseña?

-Como vino con sus alumnos solo hay una materia que puede impartir "Recolección y Camuflaje en el mundo humano" me parece que se llama, les enseña lo básico de la recolección y el cómo camuflarse entre los humanos, pasar como uno más sin levantar sospechas y como hacerse visible ante ellos todo el tiempo que necesiten

-Entiendo…pero eso nos desvió completamente del tema ¿Qué es lo que harás cuando la veas?

-Yo…

-No puedes volver a ignorarla, si lo haces puede que sea peor-comenzó-tienes que hablar con ella en cuanto la veas… ¡y si mejor vas a verla!

-¡NO! Absoluta y genuinamente no ¿estás loco? ¿Y si me corre? ¿Y si me pega? ¿Y si me dice que me odia y que no me quiere volver a ver?

-Estas algo histérico ¿no te parece? Dudo mucho que Grell te haga algo así…conociéndola si reacciona a tiempo es un gran logro…al igual que si solo sus hormonas actúan por ella-lo tomo de los hombros para zarandearlo-

-Supongo que si… pero aun así no voy a ir a verla, no por ahora

-Como quieras, pero solo piensa en que de una u otra forma tendrán que arreglar esto, tanto como si tu tomas la iniciativa como si lo hace ella-se levantó y camino a la puerta-nos vemos

-Nos vemos-lo despidió-

-o0o-0o0-o0o-0o0-o0o-0o0-o0o-

-Entonces… ¿Por qué traes esa cara de cansancio?-le pregunto ya que regresaban, ella a sus clases y John (como el maestro le dijo que se llamaba) a su oficina-

-Revisar demasiados trabajos, medio descansar y demás es lo que te dejan-le medio sonrió-

-Seguro…

-Tu tono no me convence Sutcliff-le comento mientras llegaban a la oficina de ella-

-Disculpa Black, pero eh visto ese cansancio antes y no es por trabajar…es por problemas del corazón-le comento mientras abría la puerta de su oficina-

-¿C có cómo dices?-le tartamudeo mirándola-

-Sí, ese cansancio que tienes es por alguna mujer…o puede que por un chico

-No yo…-como vio que la chica no le iba a creer suspiro y en tono cansado le dijo-bien sí, estoy así por…un chico

-Oh… ¿se puede saber quién es?

-Solo puedo decirte que es un ex estudiante, salió hace algunas generaciones y…

-No digas más, durante el tiempo en que estudio supongo yo que llegaron a pasar la relación Profesor-alumno ¿no? Y ahora que trabaja lejos de aquí ha encontrado a alguien más-lo miro y vio que el bajo la mirada algo decaído-

-Sí, eso es lo que paso

-Ya veo… ¿y en qué departamento trabaja?

-¿Eh?-la volteo a ver-trabaja en el de Recolección en Londres

-Oh entonces seguro lo eh de conocer

-Sí, si no mal recuerdo nos dijeron que venias de allí

-En efecto-sonrió-tal vez un día de estos pueda hacer algo para ayudarte, un chico tan atractivo como tú no merece tener esa cara decaída-le guiño un ojo y el otro asintió sonriendo levemente sabiendo que solo quería subirle el ánimo-nos vemos después Black

-Nos vemos después Sutcliff-se despidió el y se fue por el pasillo a su oficina-

Grell tomo las cosas que necesitaba para sus clases y se encamino a su salón notando que el día después de la vista no estaba tan mal como ella creía. A demás de que sin saberlo los otros tres corazones comenzaban a comprender todo el embrollo en el que estaban metidos.

-Quien sabe, tal vez después de todo esto se solucione-dijo antes de entrar al salón sonriente como siempre-

-o0o-0o0-o0o-0o0-o0o-0o0-o0o-

-Claude-llamo al demonio con algo de aburrimiento, esperar tanto lo estaba hartando-

-¿Llamaba?

-¿Cómo van los planes con Sebastián, nadie sospecha nada?

-No, en unos días pondremos todo a funcionar y usted obtendrá la venganza que desea

-Apresúrate, no tengo todo tu tiempo…largo de aquí

-Sí, su alteza

El demonio se desvaneció en las sombras, necesitaba llegar pronto con Sebastián para pedirle su ayuda ya que el trato que tenían daba igual ahora que la pelirroja había vuelto al mundo humano, solo esperaba que el otro demonio le creyese y le ayudase. Para eso tendría que reunir a todos los involucrados lo cual le iba a llevar los días que le había dicho a Alois.

-Solo espero que no sea tarde…no demasiado tarde

* * *

Capitulo nuevo, MUCHO mas largo que el anterior como disculpa a que lo deje botado casi todo el año. Sí lo se algunas (os) quieren ahorcarme por la tardanza y no los culpo, no tengo justificante ni perdón lo sé.

Solo espero que les haya gustado

Kaname Lin-Chan


	18. Chapter 17

Claude fue a buscar a Sebastián, lo cual no le llevo mucho tiempo puesto que este se encontraba en los jardines de la mansión. Había decidido que si quería tener la cooperación de todos los que había contemplado en su plan para al fin deshacerse de Alois tendría que hablar primeramente con el demonio y luego mediante este hacer que Ciel reuniera a los demás. Simple, fácil de ejecutar y con casi ningún margen de error…a menos que el demonio decidiera no ayudarle, pero pensando "positivamente" por primera vez en su larga vida se armó de valor, tomo su forma arácnida y se acercó a él. El demonio lo vio pero hizo caso omiso de él hasta que Ciel (quien se encontraba tomando té con el pequeño Edmund en sus brazos) regreso a su estudio para seguir trabajando.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-lo miró molesto-

-Vine para cambiar algunas cosas de nuestro trato-respondió con la voz chillona que tenía en esa apariencia, si otras fueran las circunstancias Sebastián se hubiera burlado de ella-

-¿Trato? Que yo recuerde era que me dirías como volver a Grell de nuevo en una mujer y por si no te enteraste…

-Sí, ella jamás regreso a ser hombre y el pelirrojo que estuviste acosando en realidad es su hermano-le contesto rodando los ojos como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo- siempre lo supe por si te interesa-menciono con voz fastidiada-

-¿Entonces con qué razón vienes aquí? o mejor aún ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso desde el principio?-su siempre tranquila voz tenia cierto tono de enfado, aunque su cara estuviera tan seria como siempre-

-Porque si te lo hubiese dicho hubieras ido corriendo donde ella y no me hubieses escuchado…además tu sabes bien que solo hubieras empeorado las cosas con ella y eso es lo que menos querías ¿no?

-Y no veo el por qué es que te interesa eso

-Simplemente hubiera afectado mis planes, no te puedes quejar te hice un favor al no decírtelo…aunque por la clara discusión de ambos el otro día, diría que en todo caso hubiese dado lo mismo

-No tientes a la suerte araña ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que accederé a trabajar contigo como dijiste antes siendo que acabas de mostrarme que no puedo confiar en ti?

-Porque la vida de tu adorado amo y la de su mocoso está en riesgo ¿sabías que los planes que te dije antes se han apresurado?-comento como si nada-

-¿Y tú me lo dices por qué...?

-Tengo mis razones para traicionar a Alois, el tipo tiene algo que…usa para chantajearme y ordenarme-le contesto titubeando-

-¿Y eso es…?-lo incito a seguir-

-Algo muy preciado para mí, nada que debas de saber a detalle-le corto-confórmate con saber que por "eso" es que te ayudare para por fin acabar con el

-Suponiendo en que confié en ti ¿Qué debería de hacer?

-Lo mismo que te había dicho antes, convence a tu amo de realizar la celebración y seguir el plan original…pero no podremos hacerlo solos, para lograr que todo acabe necesitamos de los shinigami-le soltó lo último despacio, claramente para que el demonio lo comprendiera bien-

-Entonces ¿me estas pidiendo que reúna a los shinigami?-le dijo desconfiado-

-No, te estoy diciendo que si no los incluimos a ellos en esto no lograremos acabar con Alois…es necesaria su presencia

-¿Y a quienes tienes en mente?

-Sebastián ¿a cuántos shinigami conoces?

-Me estas pidiendo un imposible, por si lo olvidas ninguno confía o siquiera se lleva bien conmigo

-Pero tú olvidas que nosotros les estaremos entregando en bandeja de plata a un alma que han buscado desde hace diez años

-Aun así dudo que quieran cooperar con dos demonios, menos siendo nosotros

-¿Y quién dijo que nosotros les diremos? Ciel al contrario de ti se lleva bastante bien con dos de los cuatro que necesitamos, los cuales son la clave para que los otros dos ayuden

-No pienso poner a Grell en peligro, olvídate de que ella sea una de los que planeas meter en este lío

-No empieces con tu aires de novio sobreprotector Michaelis, esto es serio y por si no lo recuerdas es tu querido pelirrojo quien fue asignado para recolectar el alma de Alois

-Aun así no pienso decirle nada y evitar que valla

-No es algo que tu decidas o que tú puedas impedir, Sutcliff es quien elige si unirse o no y en todo caso será Ciel quien le diga no tú…eso claro si quieres salvar a tu amo y a su hijo, porque te recuerdo que Alois no va a descansar hasta acabar con ambos

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-o0o-0o0-o0o-0o0-o0o-0o0-o0o-

En otro lado Gregory estaba terminando con su lista del día, hoy por alguna razón había terminado más pronto que de costumbre y como no tenía ganas de ir y verle la cara a Will decidió mejor dar una vuelta por la ciudad, total era aún temprano y estando como estaba el castaño poco le importaba en realidad entregarle el trabajo.

Caminaba por la pequeña plaza donde suponía por lo que le había contado Grell, todo se había ido al carajo con su vida. No era muy vistosa ni había mucha gente, pero tenia un extraño ambiente de tranquilidad que la volvía agradable para pasar un rato perdiendo tiempo, justo como él hacía.

-¡Gregory!-le gritaron desde arriba de un árbol, el pelirrojo volteo extrañado y observo bajar a Ron-

-¿Qué haces aquí Ronald? ¿No tienes una agenda que cumplir?

-Ya la eh terminado, no soy tan desobligado como otros-contesto refiriéndose a él-

-Yo también ya termine la mía niñato, por eso estoy aquí descansando-le dio un golpe en la cabeza-

-Cielos sí que eres más agresivo que tu hermana-se quejó-

-Ya te eh dicho que yo no soy como Grell

-Si claro, lo dice el que cuando entro a trabajar usaba tacones-comento por lo bajo y Greg le volvió a pegar-¡auch!

-¡Te escuche!-se justificó-y también te dije porque lo hice, todo fue culpa del loco de Grell a mí no me digas nada

-Pues ahí vas tú de entendido a hacerle caso

-Es que tú nunca lo has visto enojado

-¿A no?

-No, solo lo has visto encaprichado, refunfuñón y demás…pero enojado no lo creo…Grell da miedo-tembló como recordando algo desagradable-en fin…¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pierdo el tiempo igual que tú

-Ya…

-Etto… ¿Gregory?

-¿Qué?

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Mientras no sea besarte-bromeo-

-¡Rayos! ¿Cómo adivinaste?-se quejó y Greg lo vio con cara de ¿¡WTF?!-es broma hombre, relájate-se rió-¡Oye eso duele!-se quejó cuando el otro le dio un puñetazo en el hombro-

-¡No me des esos sustos idiota!

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso pensabas hacerlo?-se burló-¡Es broma, es broma!-puso sus brazos frente a él cuando Greg hizo ademan de volverlo a golpear-

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?

-Qué favor me ibas a pedir

-Ah sí… ¿me podrías decir donde esta Grell? Quiero ir a visitarla, prometo no llevar ni jefes ni demonios

-Está bien-respondió luego de pensar en que la visita de Ron no le haría mal a Grell- pero no se lo vayas a decir a nadie ¿entendido?

-Lo prometo

-Está en la Academia, dando clase de Recolección y Camuflaje

-¡Enserio! Jamás pensé que tendría que volver allá-comento entre incómodo y sorprendido-

-¿Qué no te iba bien en la escuela Ron? O es por otra razón la cara de funeral que tienes-le pregunto serio-

-No yo…solo, solo me asombre de donde estaba no es…no es nada-le respondió no muy seguro-nos vemos luego Greg-se despidió y se alejó corriendo, perdiéndose entre las calles-

-¿Y a este que le pasa?-se extrañó Greg-en fin, si fuera algo grave o que incumba a terceros me lo dirá…si no es seguro royo suyo-se encamino en la dirección contraria a la que tomo el shinigami joven-

-o0o-0o0-o0o-0o0-o0o-0o0-o0o-

-Pasa-dijo cuándo tocaron en la puerta de su despacho, estaba revisando unos informes de la fábrica y otros pequeños negocios que a lo largo de los años había abierto-¿Sebastián? ¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunto a su mayordomo, que si bien lucia como siempre tenía un aire de resignación y pesadez rara en él-

-Nada, es solo que eh estado pensando en que tal vez sea hora de que presente al pequeño Edmund Boochan ¿no lo cree?

-Sí, ya es tiempo de que lo haga pero con Alois suelto no quiero arriesgarme a hacerlo

-Si me lo permite, yo creo que por el pequeño Boochan no hay que preocuparnos, usted me a ordenado protegerlo como si fuese usted mismo y si no mal recuerdo, sus padrinos son Undertaker y Grell

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver aquí?

-Podría llamarlos, ellos como Padrinos saben bien que tienen que protegerlo y cuidarlo como si fuese hijo propio… con dos shinigami y un demonio protegiéndolo no veo yo el problema en cuanto a la protección amo, y de su protección están encargados Finnian, Bard y Maylene quienes están más que capacitados y temo yo que acostumbrados a salvarle-argumento tranquilo, solo esperaba que Ciel hiciera caso a sus palabras como siempre-

-Déjame pensarlo, te diré mañana en la comida que decidí-el demonio asintió y se retiró, pero antes de que saliese por completo Ciel volvió a hablarle-¿Por qué ese extraño interés en la presentación de mi hijo Sebastián?

-Es simple Boochan, un buen y simple mayordomo como yo tiene que hacerse cargo de recordar los eventos importantes a su amo y eso incluye la presentación de los niños con la sociedad-fue su vil excusa, pero como sospechaba Ciel sí se la creyó-

Se alejó de allí y entro a su cuarto, se tiró sobre la cama y viendo al techo suspiro.

-Empieza la función…


	19. Chapter 18

Ciel a la hora del almuerzo le comunico a Sebastián que empezara a organizar la presentación de Edmund, pues con los argumentos en cuanto a la protección lo había convencido. El demonio sonrió satisfecho y con una reverencia salió del comedor para comenzar a organizar las invitaciones y demás, aunque también para informar a Claude de que todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

-¿Sebastián?-lo llamo Maylene desde la puerta de la mansión, pues el mayordomo iba para la ciudad-¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo que organizar la presentación del pequeño bochan-le informo para luego agregar-¿me quisieras acompañar?

-¡Claro!-la chica respondió con una gran sonrisa y saliendo a su encuentro-

Ambos sirvientes subieron al carruaje que esperaba al demonio y partieron para la ciudad, primero ambos iban callados mirando por ventanas opuestas pero pronto la mucama decidió romperlo.

-¿Y a donde vamos primero?

-¿Qué?-volteo a verla algo confundido, se había sumido en sus pensamientos repasando los pasos del plan-

-Que a donde iremos primero-se rio la chica pues la expresión que había puesto Sebastián era entre tierna y graciosa, ya que ella jamás lo había visto así-

-Vamos a la imprenta donde pediremos las invitaciones, después iré a revisar unos asuntos de la juguetería mientras tú vas a la tienda de trajes infantiles a pedir uno para el joven amo-le dijo sonriendo como siempre haciéndola sonrojar un poco-

-Está bien

Llegaron a la ciudad y juntos fueron a la imprenta, Maylene se quedó observando las distintas invitaciones que estaban en el mostrador mientras Sebastián hacia el encargo y al salir ella fue a la tienda mientras Sebastián se perdía en la multitud. Pero el demonio en realidad fue hacia un callejón para encontrarse con Claude, le comunico los datos de la fiesta y el modelo de invitación para que todo pareciese una falsificación y así no se levantaran sospechas para con sus respetivos amos y después de eso se alejaron como si su reunión jamás hubiera pasado.

Maylene volvió a reunirse con Sebastián luego de una hora y regresaron a la mansión para seguir con sus usuales labores, pues los demás preparativos lo harían a lo largo de las dos semanas que los separaban del evento y también, con la excusa de la seguridad en el mismo Sebastián los hizo practicar aún más que de costumbre y pensaba en cómo hacer que Ciel convenciera a Grell y Undertaker en traer a la celebración a William, Ronald y Gregory…aunque por otro lado el problema serian el castaño idiota y el pelirrojo, pues por su "amigo" Ron no había que preocuparse puesto que el bicolor a donde hubiera vino y lindas mujeres iba sin rechistar.

-o0o-0o0-o0o-0o0-o0o-0o0-o0o-

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-pregunto en cuanto lo vio recargado fuera de su salón de clases jugando con su corbata-

-¿Después de tanto sin vernos y es lo primero que me dices?-se acercó a ella sonriendo, mientras varios alumnos volteaban a verlos curiosos-

-Disculpa tienes razón, cuanto tiempo Ron… ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?-volvió a hablar cruzándose de brazos-

-Pero que carácter, yo solo venia verte Grell pero parece que hoy tienes un humor que no se te aguanta-se quejó el chico bromeando-

-Pues estarías igual si tus metiches alumnos no se fueran a sus clases y solo estuvieran escuchándote-y después de eso todos los que se les quedaban viendo se fueron corriendo a sus respectivos salones-entonces ¿a qué debo tu visita?-comenzó a caminar hacia su oficina seguida por Ronald-

-Pues en la oficina se te extraña, es decir, tenemos allá a Greg pero no es lo mismo Grell, falta tu chispa característica-se intentó explicar-

-Pero deberías de saber que yo ya no voy a volver allá ¿no? Le dije a Gregory que me quedaría solo una temporada pero esto de ser profesora no esta tan mal

-Tú lo has dicho "no esta tan mal" pero tú y yo sabemos que tu pasión está en la recolección de almas ¿por qué no vuelves Grell?

-No quiero Ron, al menos no aún…yo no estoy lista para volver al ambiente de allá

Cuando dieron vuelta en un pasillo Ron choco con otra persona cayendo encima de ella, Grell se apuró a ayudarlos pero se detuvo cuando noto el rostro sonrojado tanto de Ron como de…

-¿Black?

Al oírla ambos hombre se separaron como si quemasen, Ron corrió al lado de Grell y John se levantó sacudiéndose un polvo imaginario, Grell se les quedo viendo a los dos alternativamente y un pequeño foquito se prendió en su cabeza ¿sería Ronald Knox el alumno que había salido con el profesor John Black antes de graduarse? ¿Pero que no John dijo que ese chico ya tenía pareja y Ron era soltero? Después averiguaría eso, por ahora solo le sacaría el verdadero motivo a Ron para visitarla que presentía no le agradaría nada.

-¿Se encuentran bien los dos?-les pregunto y ambos asintieron-bien entonces nosotros nos vamos, te veo luego Black-se despidió la chica y jalo a Ron con ella a su oficina-

-Grell yo…

-No importa luego preguntare que rayos paso allá…ahora quiero que me digas en realidad porque viniste y sé que no solo a visitarme porque me extrañabas-le dijo seria-

-el chico al miro un momento como meditando si soltarlo así de golpe para luego suspirar-Ciel te llama

-¿Qué?

-Sí, Ciel Phantomhive te llama, al parecer v a organizarle la presentación a su hijo y quiere que tú estés presente-se explicó-

-No es si quiere o no que este Ron, es que tengo que estar…soy la madrina de su hijo-confesó-

-En ese caso tendrás que ir a verlo para hablar sobre la celebración, yo sugiero pronto porque si no te agarraran las prisas

-¿Cuándo es y por qué tú precisamente me avisas? Qué y recuerde tú con ellos no te llevas mucho

-Soy amigo de Sebastián por si no sabías y en vista de que no vas al mundo humano ni por asomo cuando supo que venía Ciel me contacto y me dijo que te avisara-respondió este tranquilo-

-Ya

-¿Entonces iras?

-¿Tengo opción?

-No, me parece que no

-Entonces iré…dile a Ciel que estaré allá en dos días

-Vale, ahora… ¿me invitas a comer?

-¡Eres un mantenido Ronald!-se quejó para luego reír con ganas, ya extrañaba al chico-


	20. Chapter 19

Grell caminaba tranquilamente por la facultad, era su día libre por lo que aprovecharía para pedir permiso de ir dos días al mundo humano. Iba por el pasillo que daba a la dirección cuando se encontró a John, desde el día en que Ron la había ido a visitar (hacía ya casi una semana) el hombre la había estado evitando y ahora que, veía, iba más que distraído le preguntaría el por qué se había comportado tan extraño.

-¡Eh, John!-lo llamo dándole alcance-

-¡Grell! ¿Qué pasa?-le dijo nervioso-

-Eso debería de preguntártelo yo a ti ¿Por qué me has estado evitando eh?-lo miro acusadoramente-

-¡Yo no…no eh hecho eso!-le respondió deteniéndose volteando a verla-

-Oh pero claro que sí…desde que Ron vino a visitarme estas así….pero no lo entiendo ¿es Ronald el chico del que hablabas? Porque yo sé que él es soltero y…-comenzó a decirle-

-¡No! ¡Claro que no!-le contesto alarmado-

-¿No?

-No, veras…el chico del que hablaba es Alan Humphrey-confeso cabizbajo-

-¿¡Alan?!-la chica casi gritó-

-Sí…-se encorvo un poco-

Grell reaccionó y noto el estado en que estaba John, no podía aun asimilar que se encontrara así por Alan. Ella lo conocía claro que sí, era un chico unos pocos años mayor que Ronald y… era la pareja de Eric Slingby.

-Oye John…-lo tomo del hombro-¿quieres ir por un té?

El asintió y fueron a su oficina, Grell preparo dos tazas de té mientras que John solo se sentó en un sillón sin mediar palabra. Grell lo miro preocupada, al parecer a John aun le afectaba bastante el asunto con Alan.

-Oye ¿quieres decirme que pasó?-le pregunto pasándole una taza que el otro acepto negando débilmente sumiéndose en un algo incómodo silencio-

-"_Todo comenzó cuando Alan estaba en su último año aquí…"_-empezó a recordar-

*FLASH BACK*

-No puede ser… ¿es que acaso soy el único profesor del que a nadie le gusta su clase?-se sentó suspirando en el escritorio sacando el libro de historia abriéndolo en la página de la clase de ese día-Si siguen así pediré mi cambio a otra clase…-refunfuñaba cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta-

-¿Puedo pasar?-un chico de pelo corto castaño y expresión seria le hablo-

-Etto…claro-respondió-

El chico tomo lugar en los asientos de enfrente y no cruzo palabra con él en el tiempo en que empezaban a llegar los demás alumnos. John lo recordaba de grados anteriores, jamás le había visto hablando con alguien y siempre era el mejor de la clase obteniendo triple A en todas las materias, a el hasta ahora no le había tocado darle clase y como le habían dicho los demás profesores el chico no era muy hablador que digamos. Siguió su clase como si nada, pero no podía quitarse la sensación de que alguien le miraba y muy fijamente por lo que disimuladamente volteo hacia los alumnos y se encontró con la mirada del chico que sin motivo aparente le hizo sonrojar.

-Profesor

-¿Sí?-volteo a verlo, la clase ya había terminado y por ser la última del horario ya todos se habían retirado a sus habitaciones-

-Me gusta-le soltó sin más y sin cambiar su expresión-

-¿¡QUÉ?!-su reacción puede que haya sido algo exagerada pero el chico lo dijo tan convencido que dudaba seriamente que fuera una broma-

-Dije que me gusta-le repitió-

-Eh… ¿estas bromeando cierto?-sabia la respuesta pero nada perdía con intentar-

-No

- Humphrey ¿tienes idea de la magnitud de lo que me estás diciendo?-el chico no le contesto-Soy mayor que tú

-Por 7 años solamente-su ceño levemente se frunció-

-Eres mi alumno y yo tu profesor

-Eso no es ningún inconveniente, soy mayor de edad y nadie me puede prohibir tener algo con usted

-¡Somos dos hombres!-le dijo en un tono más alto señalándolos a ambos-

-No es tan extraño y a diferencia de los humanos a la mayoría de los shinigami nos da igual

John se le quedo viendo entre sorprendido y shockeado, el chico tenía una respuesta para todo, el chico avanzo un paso más hacia él.

-A mí no me gustan los hombres…-soltó con voz nerviosa-

-Miente-fue lo único que le dijo y siguió avanzando-

John ahora si no sabía que decir, no sabía cómo el chico podía verse tan tranquilo y el estuviera más que nervioso. Se quedó helado cuando le abrazó y dado que Humphrey era algo más chico recargo su frente contra su hombro hablándole ahora sin tanta seriedad y sin formalidades.

-Yo sé que mientes, se la verdad

-¿De qué… de qué hablas?-dijo entrecortadamente intentando verle la cara pero Humphrey no se había movido de su hombro-

-Sé lo que paso entre tú y Gregory sempai-le respondió y John no hizo nada más, se encontraba inmóvil con cara de sorpresa y vergüenza mezcladas-

-No entiendo ¿Sutcliff y yo?-dijo nervioso apartándose de él bruscamente pero Alan no quería soltarlo-

-¡No hagas como que no sabes nada! ¡Yo los vi!-le grito tomándolo de los brazos-¡los vi besándose en su oficina!

´-Ninguno de nosotros era tu profesor entonces ¿Qué hacías allí?-le contesto sin negar nada-

-Buscaba a la Srta. Sharon y me dijeron que posiblemente estaría con el profesor Sutcliff-se excusó- fui a su oficina y la puerta estaba emparejada, entre a preguntarles pero ambos estaban muy ocupados en el otro…Salí de allí sin hacer ruido cerrando la puerta tras de mi-contó-

-¿Y piensas entonces que por ello puedes venir y decirme que te gusto?-le pregunto más rudamente de lo que quería, pero aún le daba rencor lo que había pasado con Gregory-¿piensas que por haberme visto con Sutcliff tienes alguna esperanza conmigo?-casi se burló, el chico le soltó con las mejillas rosas-¿es eso? ¿Piensas reproducir la imagen que viste de mí besándome con un profesor?

-¡No es eso!-le dijo agitado-¡Eso no es lo que busco, yo…!

-¿Tú qué Alan?-lo llamo por su nombre-

-Yo quiero que no vuelvas a verte como antes…no quiero volver a verte triste por culpa de él… ¡Quiero verte sonreír como cuando te vi por primera vez!-le confeso y sus ojos estaban brillosos-

-¿Cómo?

-Te lo dije, yo te vi…desde antes de encontrarte en esa situación yo te veía todos los días en la biblioteca, siempre que iba a estudiar en las tardes te veía, la última mesa del fondo al lado de la ventana…siempre con muchos libros viejos rodeándote y sin prestar atención a nada más que no fueran las palabras que tenían escritas-bajo la mirada-todos los días me sentaba en la mesa contraria, observándote trabajar y después fue cuando te vi en la oficina. Yo me sentí muy enojado contigo por eso pero era ilógico, jamás nos habíamos hablado y tú seguro ni siquiera me habías notado pero…aun así yo…yo me enojé-temblaba débilmente y sus manos aferraban con fuerza los antebrazos de John pero este no se quejó-luego te volví a ver, estabas de nuevo en la biblioteca pero tú ya no te veías como antes, tu mirada ya no estaba en los libros frente a ti sino perdida en la ventana y tu expresión antes tranquila era triste, te veías…roto

John no supo que decir cuando él lo volteo a ver, no creyó que alguien pudiese darse cuenta de lo que paso hacía ya tiempo…no pensó que alguien podría ponerle tanta atención a él que siempre pasaba desapercibido para los demás.

-Fue cuando lo supe, todo fue su culpa…fue culpa de sempai que Black san cambiara tanto y lo confirme cuando dejaste de hablarle y te volviste así de solitario-siguió diciéndole-por eso yo me prometí que no volverías a pasar lo mismo, me juré que yo haría que Black san volvería a sonreír como antes y que ya nada ni nadie podría hacerle daño alguno…y fue cuando me di cuenta que yo…que yo estaba enamorado de ti, que aun sin haber cruzado palabra alguna Black san ya estaba en mi corazón-se confesó ahora muy sonrojado-

-Alan…-el chico temblaba y estaba mirándolo con expectación, temiendo con que lo alejara de si, le gritara o ambas cosas-baka…-le dijo suavemente y lo jalo contra sí, el otro estaba sorprendido por ese abrazo-Yo no puedo decirte que siento algo por ti, no puedo mentirte diciéndote que me gustas o que te amo pero…me gustaría llegar a hacerlo-lo estrecho más hacia si-pero no me pidas razones para esto

-Black san-el chico lo abrazo-hai

*FIN FLASH BACK*

Fue después de ese momento que todo cambio, Alan de una forma u otra logro que John le quisiese tanto o incluso más que lo que quiso a Gregory…curo las heridas que la estupidez del otro habían provocado y también, él había dejado nuevas y más profundas que nadie había curado.

*FLASH BACK*

-Black san-oyó que entraron a su oficina, al voltear noto con alegría que era Alan-

-¡Alan!-le sonrió y espero a que el castaño se acercara-pensé que no vendrías esta semana, como en tu carta decía que tenías mucho trabajo-comento al abrazarlo, pero a diferencia de otras veces Alan no lo correspondió-¿Alan?

-Black san…hay algo que tengo que decirte-su tono normalmente cálido se había ido-

-Claro ¿Qué pasa? No puedes con el trabajo en la oficina o es mucho estrés-le dijo sonriendo forzadamente ya que el tono de Alan no le agradaba en absoluto y temía lo que le diría-

-Eh estado pensando y

"**No lo digas…"**

-No quiero que pienses que esto lo hago solamente porque estoy lejos de aquí

"**Entonces ¿por qué das tantos rodeos? Solo dilo de una vez"**

-Pero eh llegado a la conclusión de que esto no va a funcionar, no es la causa el que este yo en las oficinas y tú aquí en la facultad, es solo que…. Es solo que ahora sé que tienes razón-

"**¿Razón en qué?"**

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿De qué hablas?

-Cuando comenzamos a salir ya seriamente me dijiste, que tal vez un problema sería nuestra diferencia de edad…que tú o yo tarde o temprano

"**No lo digas…no digas lo que no quiero oír"**

-…Terminaríamos aburriéndonos el uno del otro o perdiendo el interés

"**¿Entonces eso es todo? ¿Así es como tú te alejas de mí? ¿Es esa tu excusa para decirme que al final nada fue real?"**

-¿Es eso? ¿Te has aburrido de mí?

-No

-Es lo que me acabas de decir…pero está bien, tarde o temprano iba a pasar ¿verdad? Porque tarde o temprano ibas a admitir que lo único que querías era saber que se sentía tener una aventura con tu profesor

-John…

"**No digas así mi nombre…"**

-Por favor-se acercó a él haciendo que lo viera-

-Largo

"**No uses ese tono de voz…no me mires así porque yo…creeré que te importo aún"**

-No lo tomes así, no quiero que te pongas triste es solo que es mejor terminar ahora que hacernos daño más adelante

"**¿Lo olvidaste? Tú me prometiste que jamás volvería a estar triste ¿recuerdas?"**

-No debes preocuparte yo estaré bien, solo largo de aquí

-John

"**Y lo hiciste, rompiste tu promesa como no creí que lo harías…y aun así me hablas con esa voz"**

-¡VETE DE AQUÍ ALAN! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE!-le grito empujándolo fuera de su oficina, su voz estaba punto de quebrarse como el mismo y las lágrimas ya le picaban en los ojos-

-John…gomenasai-le dijo del otro lado de la puerta para luego retirarse de allí-

"**No debería de ser débil…no con él…no ahora y definitivamente no así"**

-¡Alan!-abrió la puerta pero por ningún lado estaba el castaño-¿Cómo pudo irse así… tan tranquilo?

"**¿Por qué me dejo así de roto?"**

oOoOo

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que terminasen, en ese tiempo Alan ya había recogido todas sus osad del departamento de John y este n siquiera lo había visto cuando se las llevo, en su lugar solo noto como un día al llegar no encontró nada de Alan en su hasta entonces hogar. Pero ese día no podía estar tan deprimido, tenía que mostrarse normal, más al tener que ir a las oficinas a dejar las solicitudes de los aspirantes y las echas de la entrega de resultados de los exámenes. Paso a la oficina de Will y antes de poder tocar la puerta de esta salió el hermano de Gregory, Grell, quien al pasar a un lado le sonrió con esa afilada dentadura que solo él y su hermano poseían.

Entro y dejo los papeles y cuando iba ya de regreso alcanzo a ver a Alan, iba entrando a la que de seguro era el área de cafetería de las oficinas y pensó en ir y hablarle, hasta que _él_ apareció.

-Alan chan, espérame-le dijo en tono cantarín otro shinigami, este era rubio y se veía más grande que John-¿Por qué vas por ahí solito? ¡Yo voy contigo!-decía en un tono bastante meloso y algo dramático mientras le daba alcance y le abrazaba-

-Erick san, solo voy por té…además, te dije que me esperaras en la oficina ¿no?-le respondió Alan serio pero al voltear frente a él (aun en el abrazo) le sonrió-solo eran unos minutos

-Oh pero yo no quiero separarme de ti-mientras refregaba su mejilla contra la de Alan se percató de que John les veía-¿eh? Un profesor-menciono deteniendo su teatro-

John desvió la mirada molesto al verse descubierto por la mirada sorprendida de Alan, así que dio media vuelta y salió de allí sin más. Ahora lo entendía todo, ahora ya sabía el por qué Alan le había dejado…mejor dicho cambiado.

*FIN FLASH BACK*

-¿John?-escucho a Grell mientras le sacudía levemente-

-¿Eh? Perdona ¿decías algo?-volteo a verla parpadeando rápidamente-

-Sí, te pregunte si podías cubrirme una semana, estaba intentando cambiar de tema-le respondió volviendo a su lugar-

-Claro, disculpa-le intento sonreír-¿Por qué necesitas que te cubra?-la miro curioso-

-Iré a una presentación en sociedad, la de mi ahijado y por lo tanto debo ayudar en los preparativos ¿entonces si podrías?

-No hay problema ¿Cuándo te vas?

-Cuando pida el permiso…podría ser hoy ¡muchas gracias!-agrego tomándole la mano en un apretón-lo que me recuerda que tengo que ir ya ¿estarás bien solo?

-Seguro ¿Por qué la duda?

-¿Y tú por qué crees?-lo miro algo ceñuda y se levantó para salir-te veo luego y… ya no pienses en eso-le sonrió y salió cerrando la puerta detrás de ella-

Cuando la vio salir pensó en que en algún momento debería contarle a Grell lo de su _fracaso_ con Alan, pero luego recordó el pequeño inconveniente de que era la hermana de Gregory y eso lo detuvo, pues no estaría bien contarle eso…menos por qué había ocurrido. Después de todo no creyó que Grell hubiese tomado muy bien que él se enrollara con su hermano porque este tenía la curiosidad de saber que les veía Grell a los chicos siendo él (en ese entonces) uno y para colmo de planes se hubiese enamorado de Gregory. Dio un suspiro cansado para luego terminarse el té y seguir con la planeación de su próxima clase dejando a un lado sus amargos recuerdos.

Por otro lado Grell había hablado ya con el director y ahora mismo guardaba en una pequeña maleta ropa para la semana que estaría en la mansión Phantomhive y pensando en cómo haría para sacar su Death Scythe de la oficina…aunque igual podría simplemente robársela a su hermano.

* * *

Ok a esto podríamos llamarle un "capitulo de relleno" en lo que mi musa se inspira para comenzar la tan mencionada celebración por el pequeño Edmund, pero aun así es una parte importante de la historia...y que seguramente habrá colados a la "fiesta" xD.

Xilema95: No Ronald sí es hetero...por ahora, su sonrojo fue por otra cosa y ¿no crees que sería mas embrollo regresarlo a como estaba?...en fin ojala te guste el cap. y tranquila durante la celebración y lo que pasara después sabremos al fin que decidirá Grell ;) .

Por cierto ¿alguien ah visto Junjou Romantica? si es así de seguro notaron varias similitudes con las parejas Terrorist y Egoist...es que me eh enamorado de esa serie *u*

¿reviews plis?


	21. Chapter 20

-Bien, ya eh llegado ¿Qué debería hacer primero?-se preguntó-

Grell acababa de llegar al mundo humano, era muy de mañana, casi no había gente en las calles y todos los lugares estaban aún cerrados. Pensó que, de hecho, se había levantado demasiado temprano para llegar al mundo al que se supone _no quería _ir, pero por otro lado debido a sus nervios no pudo dormir bien y en vez de dar vueltas en la cama perdiendo tiempo se alisto, preparo el material que ocuparía John en sus clases y salió directo hacia el mundo humano…pero si ya de por si pensaba que era muy temprano, al llegar y notar que prácticamente nadie estaba levantado confirmo que si había exagerado. Bajo y con maletas (3) en mano se dispuso a caminar hacia la mansión Phantomhive para hacer tiempo, si sus cálculos no fallaban llegaría a la mansión como a las 10 o 10:30 de la mañana a ese paso y también por el camino podría pararse y desayunar algo.

Mientras caminaba iba pensando en John, pese a que el hombre no le dijese nada se notaba que algo muy malo le había pasado con respecto a Alan, ella aun lo veía difícil de creer puesto que había tratado al chico y este a pesar de ser como una mini versión de Will no se veía como alguien que dañaría así a John. Pero bueno, tampoco es como si de verdad les pusiese tanta atención, después de todo ella casi siempre le evitaba sutilmente al recordarle a Will.

-Aunque bien, eso después de todo es cosa de ellos…yo no debo ni me meteré en ese lío…suficiente tengo con los míos-suspiro la chica sentándose un momento viendo como poco a poco la ciudad iba despertando y las calles se llenaban de gente-

Después de un rato se levantó y camino por las calles haciéndose visible para buscar un buen lugar donde desayunar. Aunque la verdad era que casi sin darse cuenta retrasaba su camino hacia la mansión, no porque no quisiera ir puesto que de verdad quería ver al chiquillo de Ciel para malcriarlo un rato sino porque de una u otra forma esperaba encontrarse con alguien, la pregunta era ¿con quién? Ni ella misma lo sabía, pero esperaba. Casi al salir de la ciudad pasó a una pequeña fonda a desayunar y eligió una de las mesas que daban hacia la ventana.

-¿Necesita algo más señorita?-le pregunto la chica que atendía el lugar-

-Nada más gracias, solo la cuenta-le dijo Grell sonriendo ligeramente enfocando de nuevo su vista hacia la ventana-

Salió del lugar a paso lento, para esos momentos ya llevaba la mitad del camino y eran algo así como las 9. Había llegado a donde la ciudad terminaba y seguía el camino con nada más que verde a los lados, sujeto bien sus maletas y comenzó a caminar un poco más rápido que antes hasta que pasando cerca de los arboles noto algo, o más bien a alguien recostado contra uno de estos.

-Etto… ¿Buenos días?-saludo al acercarse, pero mirando bien a la persona se dio cuenta de que era-

-¿Grell?

-Undertaker…

La chica se quedó allí mirándolo, a diferencia de la última vez que le había visto el sepulturero no llevaba consigo su traje de siempre, la bufanda, el sombrero y la gabardina larga no estaban, en su lugar solo tenía un traje completamente negro y guantes (que sabrá cómo le hizo para usarlos con las uñas tan largas que tenía) además de que su largo cabello estaba sujeto con un listón negro y sus ojos, siempre ocultos, eran visibles a través de su ahora ordenado fleco además de sus lentes…y para rematar, cuando le hablo el tono de su voz era apagado y ligeramente sorprendido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto y él se acercó a ella levantando una maleta que Grell no había notado que traía-

-Supongo que lo mismo que tú, voy a donde Ciel, ya sabes por lo de la presentación del niño-le dijo tranquilamente y luego noto las maletas que ella traía-¿te ayudo?-señalo-

-Eh…si, gracias-le intento pasar la menos pesada pero el hombre tomo la más grande-

-Bien, ya que descanse un rato será mejor apurarse, no quisiera tratar con un Ciel histérico-le menciono retomando el camino, Grell se quedó atrás sin comprender como el otro actuaba normalmente-¿vienes?-volteo a verla cuando ya le llevaba algo de ventaja-

-Eh ¡Sí claro!-le alcanzo corriendo y luego ambos a paso lento continuaron el camino en silencio-

Undertaker miraba al frente con expresión seria, no hacia amago de querer entablar una conversación y tal parecía que igual y podía estar yendo solo ya que prácticamente la ignoraba, por otro lado Grell lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando y dando uno que otro suspiro para alejar la sensación de molestia que tenía al ver la poca atención que el otro le ponía.

-Y ¿Cómo te ha ido en la funeraria?-soltó para romper el silencio cuando ya casi llegaban a la mansión-

-Bien, los días que la abrí fueron bien aunque aburridos-le respondió sin agregar otra cosa-

-Ya…

-…

Allí murió la conversación, pero Grell se quedó atrás sin avanzar más con la cabeza gacha, le estaba costando mucho no zarandear al otro para que actuase normal con ella, lo único que le frenaba era la idea de que tal vez él siguiese molesto con ella.

-A este paso no llegaremos, será mejor que te apresures-le menciono deteniéndose y girándose hacia ella-

-Lo siento-le soltó cabizbaja-

-Pues mejor apresúrate

-¡No por eso!-le grito molesta mirándolo ceñuda, el otro solo la vio confundido- lamento todo lo que hice, lamento haberte hecho daño ¿ok? Sí fui muy tonta y tal vez muy de cascos ligeros* y eso seguro que te lastimo, también lamento haber seguido el estúpido juego de Sebastián y haber enredado todo con Will y que tú te hayas visto afectado por ello…¡LO SIENTO!-le dijo rápido y sin jalar aire, para después tomar una gran bocanada y avanzar la mitad de distancia que les separaba-perdóname por no haber confiado en ti para contarte todo, lo siento y me lo reclamo siempre que pienso en como yo sola enrede todo esto y sembré mi propio caos culpándoles, lo lamento Under, pero por favor ya no estés molesto conmigo…el que te comportes así conmigo me lastima y mucho-le dijo con un hilo de voz abrazándose a sí misma, acababa de soltar todo lo que se dijo le diría de a poco y en la situación que lo ameritara, solo esperaba que el otro la perdonara y no simplemente le ignorara-

-¿Por qué?-fue su única respuesta y en sus ojos se veía el asombro, la confusión y la incertidumbre por la respuesta que ella pudiera darle-

-Porque eres muy importante para mí y yo…yo…bueno, es que yo…-se mordió el labio, lo que estaba a punto de decirle era un parte aguas en su vida, después de que lo dijera ella misma tendría que enfrentar la verdad y eso significaba hacérselos saber a los demás-t…

-¿Se puede saber por qué rayos tardan tanto?-les grito Ciel cerca de donde estaban, se veía molesto y movía su pie contra el piso en signo de impaciencia-

-Sí ya vamos Ciel-kun-le grito de vuelta Under, con el corazón latiéndole a mas no poder y sabía que si no era porque tenía un completo control por ahora de sus emociones y reacciones físicas estaría muy sonrojado ¿Acaso Grell estaba a punto de decirle a él precisamente lo que él pensaba? Pero en vez de seguir preguntándose aquello solo fue hacia la pelirroja y le tomo de la mano jalándola hasta el ya inquieto conde refunfuñón-no estaba molesto, ni lo estuve desde el día que te fuiste…solo eh andado de un humor raro-le soltó mientras recibían las quejas de Ciel y partían los tres casi corriendo a la Mansión Phantomhive, los shinigami aun tomados de la mano-

Al llegar notaron que los siempre "eficaces y útiles" sirvientes del peli azul estaban corriendo de un lado a otro arreglando, al parecer seria en el jardín principal donde se llevaría a cabo la celebración. Todo tenia buena pinta y al parecer sería más una pequeña fiesta que las acostumbradas grandes presentaciones que la burguesía solía dar. Lo cual fue un gran alivio para ambos padrinos que sabían, tendrían que estar alerta todo el tiempo.

-Vamos, tienen que dejar sus cosas y luego iremos a mi despacho para hablar-les dijo Ciel mirándolos de reojo, más precisamente a sus manos unidas-

-Claro-le dijo Grell mientras caminaban hacia la mansión, intentando que sus mejillas no se pusieran más rojas de lo que seguro ya las traía-

Pasaron a la casa sin notar que unos ojos dorados les seguían de cerca.

-Cielos, cada vez que vengo creo que la casa está más grande…tal vez crece con su joven y malhumorado dueño-comento Grell riendo por la cara de enojo contenido de Ciel-

-Grell-le advirtió serio Under-

-Ya sé, ya sé el pequeño Ciel no aguanta ni una pequeña broma…Under ¿no me digas que te contagio su mal genio?-comento haciéndose la preocupada cómicamente-

-No le eh pasado nada… ¡Y no tengo mal genio!-farfullo Ciel pasando por el pasillo de las habitaciones-

-Cielos, les falta sentido del humor a ustedes dos-se lamentó ella-

-Y a usted un poco más de seriedad, señorita Sutcliff-comento Sebastián saliendo de una de las habitaciones, con la seriedad de siempre-las habitaciones que pidió ya están ordenadas Bochan, con su permiso tengo otras tareas que atender-hizo una reverencia y paso a un lado de los shinigami sin prestarles la más mínima atención-

-Bien… la habitación de la que salió es la tuya Undertaker y la que está a dos puertas es tuya Grell, desempaquen y los veo en media hora en mi despacho-los despidió el conde también yendo por el mismo camino que Sebastián-

-Vaya, eso es a lo que llamo tratar bien a los invitados ¿no?-le comento él haciéndola reír-

-Y que lo digas, yo sigo esperando a que aparezcan los tipos malos para golpearlos-rió-

Ambos pasaron a sus habitaciones para ordenar sus cosas y apurarse a ir con Ciel, no querían que este les gritara por segunda vez al hacerlo esperar. La araña de los dorados ojos miro como se perdieron detrás de las puertas y luego cambio su camino hacia el demonio que se encontraba ahora mismo preparando la merienda.

-¡Michaelis!-le grito bajo con su chillona voz-

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-le respondió tan bajo solo para que él le escuchara-

-¿¡Y los demás shinigami?!

-Vendrán cuando tengan que venir-le resolvió metiendo un trate al horno-¿Por qué la prisa? La fiesta aun no es

-¿Y cómo so bobo harás para que vengan?

-Yo no lo haré, será Ciel por si lo olvidabas y no deberías de preocuparte por eso, ya está todo planeado y en marcha, nada fallará-respondió mirándolo-ahora fuera, no quiero verte hasta después

Enojado, Claude salió de allí sin ser visto, no le agradaba la actitud de Sebastián y mucho menos tener que depender de él pero si esperaba salvar a Hannah tenía que hacerlo, la chica…_su_ chica lo valía, vaya que lo valía, tanto como para soportar al engreído del cuervo.

Después de la media hora acordada ambos shinigami fueron a ver a Ciel, que estaba jugando con Edmund en su despacho. Apenas entro y los vio Grell corrió a quitarle el niño de las manos para malcriarlo un rato llenándolo de besos y haciéndole cosquillas, Undertaker también se acercó a ellos y el pequeño rió mirando su cara por primera vez.

-Bien sé qué hace mucho que no le veían, pero tenemos cosas que atender antes de que estén centrados nada más en Edmund-les dijo Ciel mientras se sentaba en el escritorio-

-Claro, lo siento…tenemos cosas que ver-respondió Grell, ella y Under se sentaron frente a Ciel-

-Lo principal es la seguridad de Edmund, la cual creo saben será trabajo para ustedes-comenzó –

-Sí, teniéndonos a nosotros como protección y supongo yo que también a Sebastián ¿Quién cuidara de ti Ciel-kun?-pregunto Under-

-Como siempre, los que me cuidaran serán mis otros tres sirvientes, que también se encargaran de la seguridad de los invitados

-¿Cuántos serán?

-Cerca de 80 personas, por ahora solo han confirmado 65 que vendrán

-¿Habrá alguien que pueda resultar ser "problemático?

-No, todos serán simples aristócratas y unos cuantos agentes de Scotland Yard-contesto-

-Bien, entonces supongo yo que no hay problema alguno, nosotros cuidaremos de Edmund-miro al bebé en sus brazos-y Maylene y los demás te cuidaran a ti ¿hay algo más?

-De hecho sí, tengo el presentimiento de que algo puede salir mal en la presentación, por lo que debo de pedirles un favor especial-miro a ambos serios-

-¿Y ese sería?

-Necesito que haya más de ustedes en la fiesta-soltó sin más-

-¿Qué?-preguntaron ambos sorprendidos-

-¿Para qué quieres más shinigami aquí Ciel?-pregunto esta vez Grell-

-Ya se los dije, es un presentimiento que tengo y habiendo más de ustedes rondando en la fiesta por alguna razón me hará estar más tranquilo…así que ¿podrían?

-ambos se vieron un momento y luego Undertaker contesto-supongo que podemos, los que vendrían serían Gregory, Ronald, William y tal vez pueda hacer que estén presentes Alan y Erick-le contesto-

-Yo también puedo hacer que vengan dos más, son amigos míos de la facultad-agrego Grell-sus nombres son Sharon y John

-Perfecto, hagan lo posible para que todos vengan, creo yo que con 7 shinigami más aquí estaremos listos para lo que sea que venga

-De acuerdo

-Entonces… ¿puedo llevarme un rato a Edmund conmigo?-pregunto Grell con tono infantil-¿por favor?

-Sí, lo que sea para que no me molestes Grell

-Que cruel eres Ciel-lloriqueo la chica-vamos Edmund, antes de que seas un cascarrabias como tu padre-le dijo al niño y salió con él seguida de Under-

Mientras ellos hablaban, en la cocina Sebastián estaba terminando de servir los platos para la comida, estaba tan concentrado que cuando unas manos le taparon los ojos se sorprendió.

-¿Quién soy?-le dijo una voz femenina en tono infantil-

-No lo sé…tal vez ¿Maylene?-se aventuro haciéndose el confundido-

-¡Correcto!-le destapo los ojos y este volteo a verla, en esos momentos no traía puestos sus lentes y le sonreía-

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Maylene?-le pregunto pero sin sonar en tono enfadado ni regañándola, solo con simple curiosidad-

-Bueno, es que estabas allí tan concentrado y también con una mirada algo triste…disculpa si te moleste pero, como te dije antes, no me gusta verte así-le respondió tomándole una mano entre las suyas-

-No me molestaste, simplemente me sorprendiste-le contesto él-

-Y para que eso suceda esta difícil ¿Qué te tiene tan distraído Sebastián?-le pregunto-

-Pues…

Pero antes de que este le contestara oyeron por el pasillo a Grell que venía "platicando" con Edmund, la chica pasó por fuera de la habitación sin notar que estos estaban dentro. Sebastián volteo a verla, luego soltó un suspiro y miro de nuevo a Maylene que no dejaba de verle a él.

-No digas nada, ya entiendo-le soltó seria bajando la mirada-¿estará aquí hasta después de la fiesta no es verdad?

-Pues sí, Bochan así lo quiso. Ella y Undertaker estarán aquí hasta después de la fiesta-concordó él-

-¿Y tú estarás bien con eso?-le tomo la cara con una mano y le vio a esos enigmantes ojos rojos-

-Supongo que sí, solo serán unos días…tan solo unos días-le dijo serio como siempre pero había algo en el tono de su voz que a Maylene le pareció era entre molestia y tristeza-

- Entiendo… ¡Sebastián!-gritó la chica-

-¿¡Qué?!-la miro alarmado, de repente la chica había gritado como loca-

-¡Tranquilízate!-le dijo riendo y luego dio un saltito para alcanzar a abrazarle por el cuello-todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras-rió ella cuando el demonio le correspondió el abrazo-

-Si tú lo dices en ese tono, tal vez así vaya a ser-le contesto con una ligera sonrisa-pero ahora debemos trabajar, pronto será la comida y tenemos que llevar esto al comedor-menciono bajándola, pues al abrazarla la había alzado unos cuantos centímetros significativos-

-Un día de estos moriré de tanto trabajar-se quejó ella-

-¿Cuándo has trabajado tanto Maylene?-le cuestionó y la chica le saco la lengua como niña pequeña sacándole una ligera risa a Sebastián-

-Malo

Y así ambos se dispusieron a terminar de servir y poner todo en el carrito para llevarlo al comedor, ya sin notar a la chica pelirroja que los veía escondida en una esquina de la puerta, que al ver que estos trabajaban se fue por donde había llegado, aun con el pequeño Phantomhive en brazos.

-Puede que al final todo se solucione sin tantos daños-sonrió para si-¿o tú que dices eh Edmund? ¿Tu querido demonio sirviente se veía mejor no?-el bebé volteo a verla con sus enormes ojos y sonrió como dándole la razón-sí, eso pensaba

Paso el tiempo faltante y para cuando se dieron cuenta ya era la tarde de la presentación. La mansión lucía impresionantemente elegante y al final todos los invitados habían llegado, los 7 shinigami incluidos. Estos estaban dispersos por el patio, en puntos desde donde podían ver todo: Gregory platicaba con Erick cerca de la entrada a la mansión, John miraba a todos lados discretamente buscando a Alan desde la mesa de la comida, Alan platicaba con Ronald cerca de la entrada principal al patio y tanto Sharon como William estaban en los extremos desde los cuales se llegaba al patio trasero, Grell y Undertaker por supuesto estaban con Ciel y Edmund.

-¿Y bien? Todo parece por ahora tranquilo ¿no?-comento la chica-

-Demasiado para mi gusto

-Vamos Ciel, tal vez tu presentimiento solo sea eso y realmente no ocurra nada-lo animo esta-¡Oh vaya la verdadera fiesta comienza!-dijo emocionada cuando los músicos comenzaron a tocar y las personas se aglomeraban al centro para bailar-

-¿Quieres bailar?-le pregunto cómo todo un caballero Undertaker-

-Seguro que sí-tomo la mano ofrecida y bajaron para unirse a los demás en la pista-

Para todos los demás solo eran una pareja normal, los padrinos del infante Phantomhive que según el conde era unos familiares lejanos de parte de su padre. Claro que, con el aspecto que habían tenido que tomar para pasar desapercibidos era creíble la historia de Ciel ya que tanto Grell como los demás Shinigami habían utilizado un _glamour _que en palabras del pelirrojo era un tipo de "magia" para cambiar el aspecto de las personas y que era el mismo que había utilizado para cambiar el color de su cabello hacía más de diez años. Para esa noche Grell había vuelto a su cabellera castaña, pero ahora era ondulada con algunos rebeldes rizos que le caían en la frente a modo de fleco, usaba un vestido verde esmeralda que le recordaba bastante a los de Madame Red; Undertaker tenía el cabello negro con uno que otro mechón blanco simulando canas y traía su cabello agarrado en una coleta baja, Grell había usado maquillaje para taparle todas sus cicatrices y ahora lucía una piel tersa y con uno que otro lunar además de su fleco como cuando aún trabajaba para las oficinas siendo recolector, el traje que usaba era de los clásicos que usaban para fiestas los nobles y era color gris humo; Gregory se había decidido por el mismo tono que su hermana y su rebelde cabello había sido domado todo para atrás, su traje era color café; Ronald había decidido poner todo su cabello negro y se había quitado el fleco además traía un traje azul marino que lo hacía ver unos cuanto años más grande de lo que era; William se había peinado como cuando era joven, su cabello era de un tono castaño rojizo y se ondulaba en las puntas, traía un traje gris un tono más claro que el de Undertaker; finalmente Alan, Erick, John y Sharon no cambiaron su aspecto puesto que ellos no se acercaban nunca a ese sector (Sharon y John ni siquiera al mundo humano) por lo que simplemente estaban vestidos como sirvientes, se suponía que tanto Sharon como John eran empleados de Grell y Gregory, Alan era el mayordomo de Ronald y Erick de Undertaker. Todos, sin embargo, traían sus lentes normales de shinigami.

-Se ven muy entretenidos ¿verdad?-escucho que le pregunto una mujer-

-Sí, pero todos como siempre luciendo tan…aristócratas-comento volteando a ver a quien le había hablado-¿se le ofrece algo?

-Vamos William ¿no me reconoces? ¿O tal vez ya lo hiciste y por eso me tratas tan formalmente?-le pregunto ella mirándolo con una ligera sonrisa ladeada-

-Es simple educación Sharon, y eso responde a tu pregunta-le contesto serio mirando de nuevo a las parejas-

-Sé que nunca nos hemos llevado ni siquiera bien, pero no hay razón para ser tan seco conmigo ¿o aun sigues con esos tontos prejuicios sobre…gente como yo?-le reclamo la chica-

-Suponiendo que tu querido amigo ya te dijo todo lo que paso podrías ahorrarte el dramatismo

-Lo que haya pasado no tiene nada que ver conmigo, eso es solo lío tuyo y de esos tres así que no tendrías por qué entrometerme a mí con ello-le respondió ceñuda-¿y podrías ser tan amable de mirarme a la cara? Odio hablar con alguien que no me ve

-Problema tuyo, no mío-contesto-

Esta lo miro mal un rato, hasta que al ver que este no le quitaba la vista a Grell se le ocurrió una idea que si bien podría romper la burbuja rosa de su amiga también serviría para mirar alrededor discretamente.

-Spears-lo llamo-¿bailas?-le ofreció la mano cómo se supone tendría que hacer él-

-¿Qué?

-Que si bailas, vamos no es tan difícil de comprender ¿quieres bailar conmigo?-repitió moviendo de nuevo su mano-

-¿Por qué querría yo bailar contigo?-le respondió mirándola ceñudo-

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Al carajo con la educación y la etiqueta!-le dijo molesta cuando este colmo su paciencia-¡muévete!-le tomó del brazo y lo jalo a la pista con una fuerza que no era proporcional a su tamaño y compleción-y ni se te ocurra irte, pisarme o comenzar a regañarme-le advirtió-te callas y bailas conmigo para vigilar todo-le susurro muy cerca de su cara demasiado seria-

El castaño a regañadientes hizo caso y comenzó a bailar con ella, no eran los mejores en la pista pero sus movimientos eran precisos, firmes y perfectamente sincronizados. Will se movía con ella dando vueltas por toda la pista evitando convenientemente la zona cerca de Undertaker y Grell concentrándose en su alrededor siempre alerta igual a como lo hacía su (muy malhumorada, irritante y mandona) pareja.

Mientras estos bailaban John se había rendido en su búsqueda de Alan, la verdad ni siquiera sabía para que lo buscaba si sabía que le haría más mal que bien el verle…más si este se encontraba con Erick.

-¿Profesor Black?-le llamo alguien y al voltear noto que era Ronald Knox, el amigo de Grell-

-Hola, Grell me dijo que también estarías por aquí Knox-le saludo con una sonrisa-

-Así es, a mí me dijo lo mismo y por favor, llámeme Ronald-correspondió el otro-

-En ese caso Ronald a mi llámame John-acepto-

-Y bien, ya que ahora nos tuteamos John ¿sería mucho atrevimiento de mi parte saber a quién buscabas hace unos momentos?-el otro le miro sorprendido-no me mires así, era bastante obvio que buscabas a alguien, claro que tampoco es como si hubieses sido muy discreto al hacerlo-rio amigable-

-Vaya y yo que creí que nadie lo notaría-acepto algo avergonzado-pues de hecho, no buscaba a nadie especial solo que según tenía entendido alguien a quien conocía también asistiría hoy a la celebración-le contesto un poco decaído-

-¿Y era alguien importante?

-Sí…lo era hace tiempo, pero ahora realmente no quiero hablar de eso-le dijo tomando una de las copas que había en la mesa siendo secundado por Ron-

-Está bien, si no quieres hablar de ello lo entiendo-le comento-¿Por qué crees que nos hayan invitado eh?

-La verdad no tengo idea, según a lo que me dijo Grell cuando nos arrastró a mí y a Sharon al mundo humano, necesitaba que vigiláramos en la fiesta o algo así, pero nos dijo que teníamos que estar alertas por cualquier cosa

-Ya veo, y yo que creía que solo habían venido de colados-se carcajeo-

-¿Por qué razón haremos algo así en una fiesta de mortales?

-No lo sé, dímelo tú-le sonrió-

Del otro lado de la pista estaban Erick y Alan discutiendo, pues el castaño no quería bailar como le había propuesto su rubio novio.

-Ya te dije que no Erick

-Pero Alan, Honney quiero bailar contigo-le respondió el rubio-

-Que no ¡y no me digas así!-le regaño el menor-

-Que malo eres-hacia uno de sus berrinches comunes, cuando del otro lado vislumbro a Ron y a otro shinigami que se le hacía conocido de algún lado-oye Alan ¿no es ese Ron con otro shinigami? Su cara se me hace conocida pero no logro identificar de donde ¿tú lo conoces?-le pregunto-¿Alan?-lo llamo pero su pequeño castaño miraba a los otros dos fijamente-

-Jonathan-fue lo que este dijo sin quitarle la vista a los otros dos-

-Gran fiesta eh Conde, jamás vi a tan estirados y chismosos mortales como estos, la crema y nata de la sociedad inglesa-lo dijo con burla acercándose al joven que lo miraba ceñudo-

-¿No tienes nadie más a quien molestar Sutcliff? Estoy bastante ocupado ahora-le soltó en tono molesto mirando como el otro estaba a su lado-

-Vaya, entonces no era exageración de Grell, aunque te ves joven sí eres un viejito cascarrabias-comento divertido el otro-

-¿¡A quién llamas viejito eh idiota?!-le amenazó con su puño libre, pues con el otro brazo sostenía a Edmund quien miro a su padre y luego al shinigami, al que le estiro los brazos pidiendo ser cargado por él-

-Oh mira ¡pero si eres una monada!-dijo el (por el momento) castaño arrebatándole al niño de los brazos-mi hermana tiene razón, eres demasiado lindo y agradable para el padre que tienes ¿no serás adoptado pequeño?-le pregunto sonriéndole y Edmundo solo le tomo de la cara como solía hacer con Grell a falta del largo cabello que esta tenía-bien, tomare eso como un "no sé, tal vez sí"-dijo riendo mirando al malhumorado conde dirigirle una molesta mirada-

Maylene estaba recogiendo los platos vacíos de la mesa de comida para traer más bocadillos cuando todo se sumió en una espesa oscuridad, de inmediato aparto el miedo que tenía para quitarse los lentes y tomar el arma que ocultaba en una bolsa especial en su falda guardando sus anteojos, no sabía que era lo que pasaba pero definitivamente debía de ser algo muy malo, se preparó para disparar en cualquier momento y apunto hacia la entraba de la mansión cuando solo una luz ilumino hacia allá…no creyó lo que vio, oh más bien no _quería_ creer lo que veía.

-¡Sebastián! ¿¡Pero qué significa esto?!-grito Ciel mirando a su mayordomo entre enojado y asombrado-

-Que ya no sigo más tus ordenes idiota, eso es lo que significa-le respondió el demonio serio-

-¿Qué?-se preguntó, cuando de detrás de Sebastián salió Claude y luego de este Alois-

-¿Sorprendido Ciel? Hace tanto que no nos vemos lo sé, pero no es para que te quedaras sin palabras-se burló el joven-

Frente a todos estaban los tres, Alois siendo flanqueado por los dos mayordomos. Este lucia de la misma edad que Ciel, usaba un traje blanco con camisa negra que era idéntico al de él y en su saco estaba una rosa negra como adorno, su piel era un tono más pálida de lo que recordaba y sus ojos azul claro tenían un deje de maldad y locura en ellos y su cabello rubio cenizo estaba largo hasta sus hombros, era tan alto como ambos demonios a su lado, tenía una figura delicada casi rozando en lo femenino pero sin perder la razón del masculino y para qué negarlo, con las facciones finas que poseía y su encantadora pero aterradora sonrisa, Alois Trancy estaba convertido en todo un adonis…un adonis con aura demente y mirada cruel llena de maldad.

-Traedlo a mí-les ordeno a los demonios, Ciel se tensó en su lugar listo para atacarles (o patalear intentando, que para el caos es lo mismo) pero estos se dirigieron hacia el shinigami detrás de el al cual le quitaron a Edmund luego de golpearle en el cuello para desmayarlo pues le había sacado sangre a Claude con una patada-

-¡Déjale Alois tú pelea es conmigo!-le había gritado el conde, que era sostenido por su propio sirviente para inmovilizarlo-

-Oh mi querido Ciel, pero si tengo un asunto pendiente con este pequeño-le sonrió al niño que en seguida comenzó a llorar asustado-¿recuerdas que de hecho los iba a matar a su madre y a él? Y al parecer solo mate a la pobre de Lizzy-se burló-la ilusa y noble Lizzy…dime Ciel ¿Qué se siente saber que si nunca te hubieses casado con ella no la hubiera involucrado y por tanto seguiría con vida? ¿Qué se siente saber que fue culpa tuya el que muriera?

-¡Cállate maldito bastardo!-le grito furioso forcejeando en los brazos del que creía era su fiel sirviente-

-Oh cállalo de una vez Sebastián-el demonio lo tomo con un solo brazo y con el otro le tapó la boca a Ciel-ahora escúchame bien idiota, si quieres recuperar al engendro al que llamas hijo ven hoy a media noche a mi casa, la mansión Trancy, y terminemos esto en el último Dance Macabre, es hora de que te mate por arruinar mis planes y por ende mi vida hace diez años-le dijo con una fría voz cargada de desprecio y odio acercándose a él-te espero para nuestra cita querido-Sebastián le soltó la boca y antes de que Ciel pudiera hablar Alois le dio un beso en la boca, el conocido _beso de Judas_-eso claro, sino quieres recibir en pequeños paquetes partes de tu querido niño

-Te matare maldito ¡lo juro!

-Vámonos de aquí-le dijo a Sebastián y a Claude-te espero Ciel, y sé que vendrás…ya que si no, sabes que le pasara a tu pequeño hijo-sonrió desquiciada mente y luego todo volvió a oscurecerse-

Cuando la luz regreso y todo volvió a la normalidad Grell corrió al lado de su hermano, antes no lo había hecho pues Undertaker la había sujetado de la cintura para poder escuchar que era lo que Alois planeaba.

-¡Greg! ¡GREG!-le llamaba la chica zarandeándolo suavemente-oh cielos, vamos hermano regresa aquí-le zarandeo un poco más fuerte y cuando recupero la conciencia escupió sangre mientras tosía-¡dios estaba asustada!-lo abrazo-¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí, esos idiotas me dieron un duro golpe eh-le sonrió este parándose con ayuda de ella-

Todos se reunieron alrededor de Ciel, dándose cuenta de que solo los shinigami y los 4 humanos eran los únicos que habían presenciado y sabían todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Ciel que hacemos ahora?-le pregunto Grell-

-Iremos por ellos, pero alguien debe quedarse aquí para que ninguno sospeche nada-ordeno-Maylene vendrás con nosotros-la chica asintió seria-Bard y Finnian se quedaran aquí con Tanaka y dirán la historia de que mi hijo enfermo o cualquier otra cosa si es que les preguntan, no dejen que sospechen nada en especial los de Scotland Yard. En cuanto a todos los demás iremos en dos carruajes a la casa de Alois

-¿Por qué? Nosotros podemos llegar más rápido que en carruajes-se quejó Ronald-

-Porque no es así como lo planeo Alois, y si en verdad quiere recrear y ganar el Dance Macabre con Ciel, debemos legar tal y como lo hicieron la primera vez, no debemos de salirnos del papel-le contesto en su lugar Grell-entendido, pero iremos en tres carruajes-aclaro la chica seria-Alan, Erick y Ronald irán en el primero-los miro y estos asintieron-Ciel, Under, Maylene y yo en el segundo y Sharon, John y William en el tercero-los acomodo ella- partiremos ahora mismo si queremos llegar a tiempo ¡muévanse!-ordeno firme-

Todos se dispersaron de nuevo a la fiesta y de uno en uno fueron saliendo discretamente para que Nadia los notara, cuando estuvieron listos para partir Grell noto a Ciel con el ceño fruncido, pero le conocía demasiado para saber que no era por ira o enojo alguno, sino confusión.

-¿Ciel?

-¿Por qué haría algo así? ¿Qué motivos tendría para traicionarme de manera tan vil?-se preguntó-

-Sebastián es muchas cosas Ciel, pero no te traicionaría él te es fiel hasta el final de su existencia y estoy más que segura que el idiota tiene un plan o algo por el estilo

-Lo dices muy segura a pesar de estar supuestamente molesta con el

-Lo sé, pero es…un presentimiento y siempre puedo patearle el trasero y partirlo en dos con mi guadaña de estar equivocada-le sonrió con esa afilada dentadura-vamos, debemos de recuperar a Ed y acabar con ese hijo de puta

Ambos subieron a los carruajes y comenzaron el viaje a la mansión Trancy en el orden que Grell había dicho. Todos habían vuelto a sus aspectos normales y estaban armados con sus guadañas y una que otra arma extra. Grell y Maylene también se habían cambiado de ropa, la primera a su "traje de recolección" y la segunda por su ropa de cuando trabajaba como mercenaria.

* * *

¿Reviews?

Nota: deskdrait si aun andas por aquí espero que te gustara como se ve Alois, hace siglos que te dije que aparecería pero pues el rumbo que tome de la historia me permitió hacerlo aparecer hasta ahora. Después de todo fue por ti que lo incluí en la historia :)


	22. Chapter 21

Cuando los carruajes se detuvieron frente a las puertas de los terrenos de la mansión todos bajaron, la mansión lucia deshabitada y a esas horas de la noche realmente macabra. Parecían dibujarse sombras donde no debería de haber y una espesa niebla comenzaba a rodear de a poco el camino por los jardines hasta la puerta principal.

A todos sin excepción les dio un escalofrío cuando las grandes rejas de metal oxidado se abrieron permitiéndoles el paso hacia los terrenos de Alois, se encaminaron tal y como habían ido en los carruajes; con Alan, Erick y Ronald encabezándolos, Grell, Undertaker, Maylene y Ciel en medio y Sharon, John y Will escoltándolos. Todos con las armas a la mano y alertas a todo pequeño ruido a su alrededor…aunque no hubiera más que un gran silencio solo roto por el eco de sus pasos.

-Esto tiene muy mala pinta-susurro Sharon a John-

-Esperemos que no se ponga peor…aunque sinceramente lo dudo-le dijo Grell seria sin voltear a verla-

Después de eso ya no dijo nada más y aunque se les había hecho una eternidad para llegar frente a las puertas de la mansión no habían pasado ni diez minutos. Al ver que no les abrían las puertas Erick y Ronald las patearon hasta lograr abrirlas. Pero al hacerlo el olor a polvo, humedad y encierro les dio de lleno en la cara; el lugar lucía tan deshabitado como se veía por fuera y varios de los shinigami pensaron seriamente en si no se habían equivocado de lugar. Antes de poder hacer algo un cuervo salió volando hacia ellos y se posó en un árbol seco mirándolos con sus pequeños ojos rojos.

-¡Sebastián! ¿¡Donde esta Alois?!-le grito furioso Ciel-

El cuervo les grazno y luego voló hacia dentro de la mansión. Ciel sin pensarlo siquiera hecho a correr siguiéndolo con Grell y Undertaker detrás de él. Los demás les siguieron después pero al llegar al centro del salón principal se detuvieron abruptamente pues todo estaba oscuro y no veían más allá de sus narices.

-¿¡Ciel?!-grito Grell a la oscuridad frente a ella, no oía a nadie cerca-¿¡Under?!

Nadie le contesto, de pronto se sintió sola y perdida…no había nadie y no oía nada ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaban todos? ¡Que alguien hiciera algo!

-Bienvenidos, bienvenidos amigos míos-escucho la voz de Alois-veo que tenemos más invitados de los esperados ¿con que shinigami eh? ¿Tan desesperado estas que buscas la ayuda de estos tipos Ciel?... bueno no importa, después de todo dudo mucho que siquiera logren salir de aquí, así que tú mi querido conde tendrás primero que encontrar la salida, si lo logras… tal vez aun puedas salvar a esa cosa que llamas hijo-una macabra risa lleno el ambiente y un frío intenso se apodero de todos-

Grell miro para todos lados pero no encontró ni sintió a nadie alrededor suyo, era como estar atrapada en un inmenso vacío y supuso con certeza que todos los demás estaban en igual condiciones que ella. Reunió valor y comenzó a caminar esperando encontrar algo o alguien, después de todo Alois había dicho que había una salida ¿no? Aunque en ese sujeto no se podía confiar. Pero aun así tomo con fuerza su guadaña y camino en línea recta. En los primeros minutos no pasó nada, pero, al avanzar más noto que ya no solo se oían el eco de sus pasos, sino también de otro par, siguió como si nada y cuando los oyó más cerca volteo y ataco a lo que fuera que venía detrás de ella…que resultó ser un demonio, lo supo por el brillo azul eléctrico que dieron sus ojos cuando lo rasguño con la guadaña.

Este sonrió de lado y luego de un salto se alejó, Grell lo seguía por el brillo de sus ojos que era lo único que distinguía a tanta distancia.

-Pero miren nada más, Sebastián tenía razón…eres una pequeña fiera _Grell-chan_-canturreo este-

-¿Quién eres?-le exigió apuntándolo con la guadaña-

-Mi nombre es Alexander Cameron, gusto en conocerla-se presentó burlonamente-soy un viejo conocido del Cuervo y me ha pedido el favor de venir a _entretenerlos_ junto a un puñado más de demonios… ya sabe, el pequeño rubio no quiere interferencias en sus asuntos con el Phantomhive… y usted junto a los otros son exactamente eso-sonrió y a Grell le dieron escalofríos de mirar aquella brillante y macabra sonrisa en la oscuridad-

-Ya veo ¿y qué harás? ¿Trucos de magia para entretenerme?

-No exactamente…haré esto-sin que Grell pudiese reaccionar siquiera este la sujeto del cuello ahorcándola ligeramente-Sebastián nos ha pedido que los matemos…pero creo que primero me entretendré un poco contigo…después de todo no todos los días uno se encuentra a tan exquisita doncella-la miro lascivamente y la pego más a él hasta que su aliento daba contra su cara-tú y yo nos divertiremos mucho preciosa

-Aléjate de mí-le dijo con esfuerzo-

-No, no, no, querida, no te hagas la difícil

-¡SUELTAME!-le grito al momento que le deba un rodillazo, este por la sorpresa la solto-

-Maldita…..tal vez si sea mejor matarte de una buena vez-le gruño el demonio molesto-

Grell puso frente a si su guadaña y cuando este se lanzó por ella logro herirlo a un costado, pero este no se rindió y le quito la motosierra de una patada luego de un forcejeo, esta cayo demasiado lejos para que Grell la recuperara pronto por lo que volteo a verlo esperando el próximo movimiento.

-¿Asustada primor? Yo en tu lugar lo estaría

Corrió hacia ella y evitando el puñetazo que Grell le iba a dar en el estómago la tiro al piso, al parecer él tenía la ventaja de poder ver en esa oscuridad y Grell actuaba por puro instinto…

-Se acabaron los juegos linda…ahora si sufrirás, pero no te preocupes, no te maltratare mucho ya que después poder disfrutar un rato de tu lindo cuerpo-paso una mano por su costado hasta sujetar su cadera-

-¡Te dije…que me soltaras idiota!-grito Grell quien en lo que el demonio hablaba había recordado que traía un cuchillo escondido en el pantalón, lo saco sin que se diera cuenta y lo había usado para cortarlo desde el hombro hasta la cadera-

-¡Mierda!-grito este por el dolor ya que la herida era profunda-de esta ya no te salvas perra-dijo furioso-

-Inténtalo idiota-le respondió Grell tomando en pose de defensa-

El demonio corrió a ella pero gracias a la herida para Grell era más fácil seguirlo por el olor a sangre…y también este se había vuelto un poco más lento, al menos lo suficiente para que pelearan parejo. Combatieron unos minutos, hasta que la herida comenzó a hacer mella en los ataques de él, Grell aprovecho esto y habiendo recuperado su motosierra lo corto por el torso. El demonio dio un grito y su registro comenzó a brotar de la herida, imágenes inconexas pasaban frente a Grell. Se notaba que el demonio en ese momento no tenía contrato con ningún humano, puesto que el registro a diferencia del de Sebastián estaba formado por los recuerdos de varias personas que habían sido devoradas por el tipo. Niños, adolescentes y personas mayores pasaban frente a sí junto a sus muertes. Cuando este dejo de salir del pecho del demonio la oscuridad que la cubría junto al cuerpo se desvanecieron.

Grell observo que estaban todos tirados en el salón que lucía como si los años no hubiesen pasado por el lugar, ella era la única despierta y sus intentos de despertar a los demás sacudiéndolos fueron en vano… tenían que despertar por si mismos derrotando al demonio que les tocaba. Los dejo allí y se encamino a la mansión sola, tenía que encontrar a Sebastián, a Claude, a su ahijado y al maldito mocoso de Alois.

* * *

Hola! sip aquí esta el cap. y si, Gregory no está...tengo algo planeado para él más adelante y el próximo capitulo sera como cada uno se enfrenta a los demonios x3

¿Reviews?


End file.
